The Light's Enforcers
by Grays83718
Summary: This is like the show Young Justice. Instead of being about team and the Justice League. It's about the Enforcers and Secret Society (The Light). There is a change to the Young Justice roster. Hey it's a fan fiction.
1. Intro

This story is similar to the Young Justice animated series but instead of being about the Justice League and the sidekicks. This story is about the Secret Society (The Light) and their group of teenage villains known as the Enforcers.

There are some serious changes to the story. Instead of Artemis being on the team it is Arrowette. Artemis will be known as Tigress and she will be one of the Light's Enforcers.

Young Justice will have Robin, Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Arrowette.

The Light's Enforcers will have Alexander Luthor Jr., Ravager, Rag Doll, Tigress, Icicle Jr., and Hazard.

The chapters will be like the episode of Young Justice but instead being about the Justice League. It is about the Secret Society (The Light).

The Light's Enforcers

Alexander Luthor Jr. - Son of Lex Luthor

Ravager – Daughter of Deathstroke

Rag Doll – Son of the Original Rag Doll

Tigress – Daughter of Sportsmaster and Huntress

Icicle Jr. - Son of the Original Icicle

Hazard – Granddaughter of the late Gambler (Steven Sharpe III) and cousin of the current Gambler (Steven Sharpe V)


	2. Initiation

A group of villains are having a meeting about a groups young heroes working with the Justice League. _"These kids are interfering with the Light's business"_ as Vandal Savage looks at the group.

"_We need to find a way to stop them" _Deathstroke agrees with Savage.

"_Perhaps a team of our own; a group of young villains" _Gorilla Grodd suggests.

"_I don't need a team. I can take care of them myself" _said Alexander who gets upset by Grodd's suggestion.

Lex Luthor puts his hand on Alexander's shoulder _"my son; I understand that you can take on the team but you have understand; even alone you can't defeat them."_

"_Father; please understand that you can't throw a couple of super villains and make them into a team" _Alexander looks at his father.

"_Your father is right Alexander, but we are not going to throw in a bunch of villains to form a team. We need individuals we can trust"_ said Vandal Savage.

As the group look at the monitor; it shows five young villains on the screen consisting of Tigress, Icicle Jr., Rag Doll, Ravager, and Hazard.

* * *

Everglades September 27, 2012 12:00 p.m.

Rag Doll appears in the middle of nowhere surround by trees, rocks, and swampy regions. Suddenly; a rhinoceros appears and starts to charge after Rag Doll. He runs as the rhinoceros runs after him. A giant boulder is blocking Rag Doll. The rhinoceros sees him and charges at him. Rag Doll jumps over it and the rhinoceros rams into the boulder. He sees the rhinoceros and reveals to be a robot. _"Are you kidding me" _as Rag Doll gets upset.

Rag Doll look at the robot when; a grizzly appears and starts attacking him. Rag Doll who becomes alert tries to avoid the bear. Rag Doll starts walking backwards seeing the bear is ready to pounce. Rag Doll covers his face suddenly; he hears several sword slashes. He sees the bear is destroyed as it appears to be another robot. _"Not again" _as Rag Doll gets annoyed. _"So; I'm guessing this is not your work" _as a girl appears in front of Rag Doll.

"_So; who are you"_ as Rag Doll smiles at the girl.

She gets annoyed by his smile and responds _"Ravager."_

He looks up and down at her _"say; your costume looks familiar aren't you?"_

"_Yes; my father is Deathstroke"_ she answers his question.

Both Ravager and Rag Doll are attack by pair of crocodiles. Rag Doll looks at her _"what do we do now?" _

"_You're asking me" _Ravager responds to Rag Doll. They run from the crocodiles when two trees fell on top of the two creatures. Ravager approaches to the two crocodiles and slices them both with her twin energy katanas revealing to be robots. _"It's a good thing you knock those trees down on top of the robots" _said a relieved Rag Doll. Ravager looks confused by what Rag Doll said _"I didn't do that."_

"_She's right; I did" _as long brown hair girl wearing red jeans, red/white chucks, a short sleeved white buttoned shirt, and a thin red vest appears. _"Save by another pretty girl"_ Rag Doll smiles at her just like he did with Ravager. She gets disgusted with Rag Doll and tells him _"my cousin calls me Hazard."_

"_Your cousin" _Ravager looks at Hazard. She then asks _"isn't your cousin The Gambler?" _Hazard nods her as Ravager is correct. _"I thought your grandfather was The Gambler"_ as Rag Doll is confused when he said that. She responds to Rag Doll _"That's correct but he died years ago. My cousin Steven Sharpe V took over the mantle as The Gambler."_

While the group is talking; a flock of hawks are flying towards them. They are about to strike when; an ice beam freezes a majority of the hawks. They turn around to see who it was when; several more hawks showed up. The hawks get destroyed by a barrage of arrows. The group sees two figures standing there. One is a pale skinned individual whose left arm is looks like a block of ice. The other one is wearing a tiger like suit and a mask.

"_I thought we would be the only two here" _said the girl wearing the tiger suit.

"_Looks like we're not alone"_ said the pale skinned individual who looks at the group.

"_Who the hell are you two"_ Rag Doll asks the both of them.

The pale skinned one answers _"Icicle Jr."_

The girl wearing the tiger suit tells Rag Doll _"Tigress."_

"_The daughter of Sporstmaster and Huntress" _said by Ravager. She then says to Icicle Jr. _"your father is the original Icicle. You seem a lot different from your father."_

"_I was born with these powers" _Icicle Jr. tells Ravager.

Rag Doll becomes pouty and asks the group _"how come no wants to ask me about my legacy? My father is the original Rag Doll."_

"_We got bigger things to worry about" _as Ravager is thinking. She continues saying _"someone called me to come here."_

"_You got a call too"_ Hazard looks at Ravager.

Rag Doll eyes wide open _"hey; I got a call too."_

"_So did we"_ Tigress and Icicle Jr. said at the same time.

Ravager gets angry asking the group _"if we all got a call to come here then; who called us?"_

The group is looking at each other when; a portal opens underneath them and they get sucked in.

They are unconscious on the floor then; Ravager manages open her eyes a little bit and sees a couple of aliens point their guns at them.

Vandal Savage looks at the monitor and sees five individuals captured _"phase one is completed; now phase two can begin."_

* * *

Tigress' appearance is similar to the one in "Young Justice" expect her skin is more of a olive toned color instead of pale, her hair is long thick brunette, and her eyes dark grey.

Hazard's appearance is similar to Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10 Alien Force season 3.

Icicle Junior's appearance is similar to the one from "Young Justice".

Ravager's costume is similar to Deathstroke in "Young Justice", but only the right part of face is covered.

Rag Doll's appearance is similar to the show "The Batman".

Alexander Luthor Junior's appearance is based on two characteristics. The first one is his facial appearance and body structure similar to Resident Evil 6 Jake Muller. The second one is his power suit is similar to Lex Luthor's suit in Justice League Crisis on Two Earths.


	3. Something to Prove

Five individual appeared in the Everglades only to get ambushed by variety of attacks. They manage to stop them, but the group gets sucked into a wormhole. They are held captive as Vandal Savage watches them.

* * *

Icicle Jr. wakes up to see Tigress looking down at him _"you're a sight for sore eyes babe" _as he smiles.

"_Glad to see you're alright Frostbite" _as she smiles back at him.

Rag Doll sees that and pretends to vomit _"get a room you two"._

Ravager asks the group _"where are we?"_

Hazard looks around _"I have no idea."_

A group of robotic aliens came inside where the prisoners are and start to communicate with each other. They point to the group and their weapons. One of them looks at Rag Doll up and down and he gets annoyed by it shouting _"what are you looking at?" _The aliens don't say anything and leave.

"_So; does anyone have an idea to get out of this cell" _Rag Doll asks the group.

"_I got this one" _Icicle Jr. tries to freeze the bars but can't. _"Hey what gives how come I can't freeze it" _he asks himself and notices he not in ice mode. _"What's going on" _Icicle Jr. asks himself.

Tigress taps him on the shoulder _"maybe that's why; look." _There's red light above the group. _"That light must be preventing from you using your powers" _said Ravager.

Hazard looks to the group _"anyone have an idea?"_

"_I do" _said Tigress as she takes off her mask. _"I hope this works" _as she throws it like a ninja star at a nearby device which causes the red lights to turn off. Icicle Jr. turns into ice mode saying _"finally; now I can get us out of here." _As Icicle Jr. is about to blast the cell but Ravager stops him _"I don't think you should do that. You don't want to alarm those aliens."_

Rag Doll asks Ravager _"what do we suggest we do?"_

Everybody looks at Rag Doll. He then looks at the group _"why are you all looking at me? Is there something on my face?" _Rag Doll is trying to wipe something of his face. _"There's nothing on your face" _said Hazard. _"There isn't then; why are you all looking at me" _Rag Doll gets upset. Tigress responds to him _"your father is the original Rag Doll. You are a master contortionist just like your father."_

"_Oh so now you bring up my history. I thought it didn't matter to you" _Rag Doll gets pouty. _"Are you going to help us out or are you going to be pouty" _Ravager asks Rag Doll. _"I rather help because; I'm not pouty" _Rag Doll responds while still being pouty. Rag Doll goes through the bars and pretends to struggle in between bars. _"Help; I can't get through" _Rag Doll pretends to plea for help, but no one is buying it.

Rag Doll gets out the cell and looks the button to open the cell. He struggles on finding the button _"okay; which one is the button is it?" _Rag Doll is thinking and starts saying _"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe."_ Tigress looks at the group _"is he doing what think he's doing?" _Icicle Jr. gets annoyed by Rag Doll taking his time _"will you press a button already."_ Rag Doll presses a button and the cell opens. Tigress and Ravager got their weapons. As they do Hazard looks at Rag Doll raising one eyebrow _"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe."_ Rag Doll just smiled. They leave the room in hoping to find a way out of the place. The group finds four alien robots standing guard. _"Rag Doll; get the aliens your attention"_ Ravager tells him. Rag Doll approaches the aliens _"excuse me; does anyone know where the bathroom is?"_ As the aliens see Rag Doll they approach him only to get ambushed by Tigress, Ravager, Hazard, and Icicle. Tigress slices the head of one alien with her katana. Ravager uses her katana and slices the alien in half. Icicle Jr. ice blast the other alien, and Hazard use her telekinesis to drop a large pipe on the other alien crushing it. Tigress looks at Hazard _"you can do telekinesis?" _She responds to her _"I can also cause good luck and bad luck to who I see fit." _Rag Doll asks _"can you read minds and predict the future?" _ "_I'm not a fortune teller or Martian Manhunter" _Hazard responds. They make their way through the hallway and see group of aliens down the stairs. The aliens become alarmed when the prisoners escaped. _"I think they know we've escaped" _Rag Doll tells the group. _"Gee; you think" _said Icicle Jr.

The Aliens see the group and start to charge upstairs at them. Hazard with telekinesis rips apart the stairs causing the aliens to fall to the ground. _"Great move Hazard, but how are we going to get down there"_ Rag Doll asked her sarcastically. Icicle Jr. blasts the floor and makes a slide from where there standing to the floor. They slid down the ice-like slide to the floor. As they land on the floor; more aliens appear surrounding the group.

Tigress pulls out her katana _"I don't know about any of you but I'm getting tired of this." _Icicle with a smile _"I'm with you babe."_

The group is attacking the aliens. Icicle Jr. freeze blast and couple of aliens then; he makes an ice like hammer and swings a couple more aliens. Tigress slashes every alien around her and uses her crossbow to trap several of them until she slices their heads off. Ravager slices two aliens and delivers a roundhouse kick to the other; three more appear and she throws three ninja stars at them causing them to explode. Several aliens shoot at Rag Doll, but he does a matrix style move to avoid the blasts. He jumps onto one them with his knife slices the throat of the alien and jumps onto another alien. He uses his ankles and bends backwards slamming the alien's head to the floor. Hazard uses telekinesis to lift a couple of aliens in the air and slams them to the floor. She then still uses telekinesis pushing the alien back knocking them out.

Ravager finishes off the last alien, but the one alien recovers and is about to shoot her when; Tigress stabs the alien through the chest. She sees Tigress stabbing the alien _"thanks" _said Ravager. Tigress smiles at her _"you can pay me back someday."_ Rag Doll sees a large door _"I hope that's a way out."_ They walked to the larger door when; A large alien monster appears.

Rag Doll gets terrified _"that things looks like a Tyrannosaurs Rex." _Icicle Jr. is set to deliver an ice beam asking Rag Doll _"you what killed the dinosaurs?" _Suddenly; a barrage of energy blasts are hitting the dinosaur like alien. After a barrage of energy blast; the alien is destroyed.

Rag Doll looks at Icicle Jr. _"I know what killed the dinosaurs; a barrage of yellow blasts." _The door opens and the group goes to the room only to be a dead end. They look for another door but a portal opens and sucks the group inside screaming.

* * *

Everglades September 27, 2012 5:00 p.m.

They all wake up to see there are back at the Everglades. Rag Doll slowly opens his eyes _"man; what a dream. I dreamt that I was attack by robot rhinoceros and was captured by aliens; you were in it, you, you, and definitely you" _as he looks up and down at Tigress. _"First of all gross, and second that did happened" _Tigress said to Rag they all get up; a helicopter appears from the sky and lands. _"What now" _Rag Doll asks the group. Then; a flying stingray like vehicle appears. Rag Doll looks up _"that thing in the sky looks familiar." _Tigress looks up responds to Rag Doll _"Black Manta's Manta-Flyer." _Ravager, Hazard, Icicle Jr., and Rag Doll shout _"Black Manta."_

The helicopter door opens, and out comes Lex Luthor, Deathstroke, Sportsmaster, Count Vertigo, and Mercy Graves. The door to the Manta- Flyer opens and out comes Vandal Savage, Black Manta, Gorilla Grodd, Icicle, Rag Doll, The Gambler, and Klarion.

Rag Doll sees his father _"um hi dad; what is going on?" _

Tigress looks at her father with a mean look _"dad."_

Icicle Jr. gets spooked by his father's presence _"are we in trouble or something?"_

Lex Luthor telling him _"trouble for what; you didn't anything." "Except pass the test" _Vandal Savage looks the group.

Icicle Jr., Tigress, Hazard, Ravager, and Rag Doll look at Savage _"what test?"_

"_Let's cut to the chase" _Gorilla Grodd says to the group. He continues _"this test you we're all involved in were for the Light to form a team of our own. A test to see how well you function as a team and you pass with flying colors."_

"_So; we weren't capture by aliens and this was all a test" _Ravager ask Grodd.

"_It looks like you all had something to prove" _Sportsmaster says to group. _"Especially you baby girl" _he then looks to Tigress.

"_Come; we can continue this conversation elsewhere" _Vandal Savage telling the group.

* * *

Bayou Bartholomew September 27, 2012 6:57 p.m.

Everyone has arrived to the headquarters of the Injustice League. _"What's the purpose of testing us"_ Hazard asks Savage. He explains to Hazard _"as you know; we have been having problems not just with the Justice League but their team of young heroes. These young heroes have been interfering with the Light. We have tested you in hope that you will help us with the Light against the Justice League but in more particular the young heroes." _Vandal Savage shows Icicle Jr., Tigress, Ravager, Hazard, and Rag Doll the young heroes. _"They are like us"_ said Rag Doll.

"_You are correct Junior" _Rag Doll tells his son. His eyes are wide open _"don't tell everyone my real name." _Ra's al Ghul goes to the group "_Cameron Mahkent__, Rose Wilson, __Peter Merkel, Jr., Rebecca Sharpe, and Artemis Crock." _Ravager and Tigress take off their masks as Rag Doll laughs at Artemis _"Crock." _ She looks at Rag Doll with a mean look _"what so funny?" _She then changes from a mean look to a smile _"Peter Mackerel Jr." _Rag Doll gets upset by what she said _"it's Merkel not Mackerel." _ "_I just got one question"_ Icicle Jr. asks Vandal Savage. He continues saying _"I notice you showed us the young heroes but there are six of them and five of us. Who's the sixth member?"_ "_That's easy my boy. My son Alexander Luthor Jr."_ Lex Luthor answered Cameron's question. Alexander shows up to the group he will be teaming up with. Rag Doll was about greet himself to him when; Hazard with a smile runs up to Alexander _"hi there; I'm Rebecca but you call me Becky." _Alexander looks a little nervous _"um hi."_ "_Since the group has got to know one another Ra's; give the team a tour of the place" _said Lex Luthor. They followed Ra's al Ghoul for a tour of the headquarters. Lex Luthor and Vandal Savage are looking at the group. _"It looks like we have our team" _Savage tells Luthor. Luthor responds _"yes our Enforcers."_


	4. The Message

Gotham City September 28, 2012 6:00 p.m.

Inside the chemical plant; a group of henchmen are stocking the truck with chemical. Scarecrow gets a call from Vandal Savage _**"Scarecrow; have you got the fear toxin inside the truck?" **_Scarecrow answers to Savage _"just about; we will be ready for delivery on your orders." _

"_**Do not disappointment me"**_ Savage threatens Scarecrow. _"I don't take threats so easily"_ as Scarecrow hangs up the phone. As Scarecrow and his henchmen are about to leave; the top of the glass window breaks at the team of Robin, Aqualad, Arrowette, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Kid Flash do a surprise attack.

* * *

Bayou Bartholomew September 28, 2012 6:30 p.m.

"_**A team of young heroes stopped Dr. Jonathan Crane; who goes the alias The Scarecrow. He was attempting to send his fear toxin to poison Gotham. He's being sent to **__**Arkham Asylum back where he belongs. This is Cat Grant GBS News." **_Ra's al Ghul watches the news and saw what happened to Scarecrow when; Vandal Savage appears on the monitor _**"I'm getting tired of them interfering. It's time for the Enforcers to deliver a message to the team and the Justice League." **_

Tigress and Ravager are in the training room having a sword fight. As they clash; _"you something Tigress; you maybe be trained by your parents" _Ravager strikes causing Tigress to lose her balance and fall to the floor. She then takes her sword and places it at her throat _"I was trained by a mercenary." _Tigress smiles at what she said _"I see but you have to understand" _as flips back up and takes her sword and continue the sword fight. Tigress strikes back at Ravager causing her to lose balance; she then takes her crossbow and aim it at Ravager saying _"you may be trained by a mercenary but I was trained by assassins." _She pulls the trigger and the arrow the floor two inches away from Ravager. Tigress extends her hand to help her up.

Alexander is talking to father while he looks at the new Holographic computer attached to his arm _**"I see you are enjoying the new computer." **_

"_Yes; it's amazing. I can now access machines, hack other computers, and hack into security systems" _as Alexander is impressed by the computer. _**"Well good; I have another surprise for you and your enforcers. Ra's will show it to you" **_He tells his son. Alexander asks his father _"are you sure you want to be team leader of the Enforcers?"_

"_**I believe you have what it takes to be their leader. You have the intellect to prove it. I'll talk to you later; I have business to attend to" **_Lex Luthor praises his son as he shuts off the monitor.

"_So; you're the one who helped us defeat that large alien monster"_ as Hazard approaches Alexander. _"How come no one called you to come to the Everglades" _She asks Alexander. He responds _"I was already a member of the Light. My father didn't want me to face the team of heroes alone. They want me to form a team of young villains. Villains I would lead to stop the young heroes from interfering with the Light."_

"_I have to agree with your father; you shouldn't be facing them alone"_ as she puts her hand on his shoulder. She then says _"I'm going to join you in stopping them." _

"_Count me in" _Ravager appears. _"If you're joining Rose; so am I" _Tigress follows _"besides a mercenary and an assassin are a deadly combination." _Icicle Jr. comes in with a sinister smile _"if my babe is joining so is the frost prince." "Really, really, frost prince; man you have an ego. If you all are joining; then good ol raggy is joining" _Rag Doll approaches the group.

Alexander, Ravager, Tigress, Rag Doll, Hazard, and Icicle put their hand on top of the other. Alexander then says _"we are the group that will make sure the Light succeeds and make sure no one; not the Justice League or their team will get in our way. We are the Enforcers."_ All of them shout _"Enforcers."_

"_**Alexander, Ravager, Tigress, Rag Doll, Hazard, Icicle Jr.; report to the Mission Room" **_Ra's communicated through the speaker. They went to the mission to see Ra's. He talks to the group known as the Enforcers _"About a half hour ago; Scarecrow have created a new fear toxin in which he was suppose to deliver to Vandal Savage. The delivery never came because the team sent by the Justice League stopped him." _

"_They struck again"_ Alexander says to Ra's. _"I think it's time to send you and your Enforcers to deliver message to the Justice League but more in particular their team" _Ra's tells the Enforcers. He tells the group their first mission _"This is Wayne Enterprise. Two months ago; researchers from Wayne Enterprise stumble upon a piece of alien technology. It could be a brainiac fragment."_

"_Wayne Enterprise. Isn't the owner Bruce Wayne" _Alexander asks Ra's. He responds to his question _"Yes; but unfortunately he won't be there so; you are going to have to talk this man" _he shows the Enforcers a picture of Lucius Fox on the screen. "_Instead of talking to billionaire boy; we're going to talk to this old man" _said a displeased Icicle Jr.

"_I wonder what Bruce Wayne does when he's not at his company" _Hazard asks the group. _"I heard he goes to late night parties" _Tigress takes a guess. _"No, no, no, he's probably a cop" _Icicle Jr. guesses. _"Maybe he's Batman" _Rag Doll takes a guess. The Enforcers laugh at what Rag Doll said. _"Yeah and I'm really the green Martian who works for the Justice League"_ said Icicle Jr. The Enforcers heard that and stop laughing; staring at Icicle Jr. He gets nervous _"guys; I was kidding." _The all stare at Icicle Jr. thinking he maybe Martian Manhunter in disguise. _"Hmm; I don't know maybe you are the Martian. Quick surround him in fire" _as Rag Doll looks up and down at him. _"Look I can prove it. Artemis' favorite book is Alice in Wonderland" _Cameron said to Rag Doll. _"So what"_ as Rag Doll is about set Icicle Jr. on fire then; Tigress steps in between them _"he's telling the truth. No one knows my favorite book but him and my mom."_

"_If we are done with this conversation about what Bruce Wayne does; come you all need to get to Gotham City" _Ra's says to the Enforcers. _"How are we going get to Gotham City"_ Rag Doll asks Ra's. He looks at Rag Doll _"I'll show you." _Ra's takes the Enforcers to the hanger where they see a black fighter jet. The Enforcers are amazed on what they are looking at. _"Is this what my father was talking about having another surprise me and my team" _Alexander asking himself.

"_Behold; the "Sky Dragon" fighter jet"_ Ra's shows to the Enforcers. The group stares at the jet with amazement. _"Your father's company created this jet for you and your team. It took two years to create it. Everything you need to know will be on your arm computer Alexander" _Ra's tells him. Alexander looks at his team _"Enforcers; let's go." _They went inside the jet. _"How come you get to pilot the jet" _Rag Doll gets upset. Alexander responds _"I have intellect to pilot this jet." _As the Sky Dragon takes off; Ra's looks on saying _"time for the Enforcers to deliver a message."_

* * *

Gotham City September 28, 2012 8:00 p.m.

The Sky Dragon lands on the roof two blocks away from Wayne Enterprise. Alexander sees the building through is binoculars. _"Why don't go to the front door" _Rag Doll asks Alexander. _"Oh yeah like we're going to the front door and tell the front desk we like to see Lucius Fox" _Hazard answers Rag Doll question. _**"Junior; what's the situation with the back entrance" **_Alexander communicates Icicle Jr. through earpiece. He responds to Alexander _**"there are two guards standing there."**_

"_Okay. Ravager, Tigress; go to the back entrance and wait for signal. Rag Doll; go to the air vent and head to the security room" _Alexander tells Ravager, Tigress, and Rag Doll. Ravager and Tigress went to the back entrance while; Rag Doll heads to the security room through the air vent. Rag Doll makes to the security room where one of the guards is sitting watching the monitors. Rag Doll jumps down and stand behind him while he has his face upside down. _"What you doing" _He asks the guard. The guard responds _"observing all areas of the building." _Rag Doll taps the guard's shoulder _"huh" _and he punches the guard knocking him out. He contacts Alexander _**"Alexander; I'm in the room."**_

"_**Good" **_Alexander then says _"Ravager, Tigress; take out the two guards." _They both went to the back entrance to take out the two guards. Tigress with a blowpipe puts one of the guards to sleep and Ravager delivers a jumping kick to knockout the other guard. _**"Back entrance clear" **_Ravager contacts Alexander. He tells the rest of the Enforcers _"let's go." _Alexander, Icicle Jr., and Hazard head to the back entrance where Tigress and Ravager are at. _**"Rag Doll; what's the situation in the building" **_Alexander asking Rag Doll through the earpiece. Rag Doll checks inside the building but instead is checking out Tigress through the camera. He zooms up to Tigress' chest and says _**"um nothing; nothing at all"**_ as he smiles.

He still continues to look at her chest through the camera then he contacts Tigress _**"Hey Tigress; I think I see someone behind you could you turn around and check?" **_She turns around to see and Rag Doll zooms in to see Tigress' butt. _**"Oh la, la"**_ Rag Doll was unaware the earpiece is still on.

"_**Rag Doll; I asked you about the situation in the building. What are you doing" **_Alexander gets angry with Rag Doll. He notices the camera moving around. _**"Rag Doll; is that you moving the camera" **_Alexander asking him through earpiece. _**"Um maybe" **_He responds to Alexander. Tigress sees the camera pointing at her. She gets disgusted and shoots at the camera with her crossbow. _**"Dude; you are so dead" **_Icicle Jr. threatens Rag Doll. Hazard tells him _**"Rag Doll; stop playing around. What's the situation inside the building?"**_

"_**There are about five guards on the first floor. I'm shutting off the alarm" **_Rag Doll tells the group as shuts off the alarm.

Alexander uses the USB wire attached to his arm to hack the security code of the door. He unlocks the door, and the Enforcers enter the building. As they enter the hallway; two guards are standing on opposite sides. Tigress throws two smoke pellets near the guards. Smoke is released and the guards can't see because of it. In the mist of being blinded by smoke; the two guards are taken out. When the smoke clears; Tigress and Ravager are standing over them. _"Hey; I heard something. Over there" _the security guard shouts as the other three head to the hallway. Icicle Jr. ice blast the floor causing the three guards slip on the ice which results of them being knocked out. _**"Rag Doll; anymore security guards"**_ Alexander contacts Rag Doll through earpiece. He checks the monitors and contacts Alexander _**"yeah; there are a lot where Fox's office is located." **_He tells Rag Doll _**"contact all guards and send them to the 5**__**th**__** floor." **_Hazard looks at Alexander who is looking at his arm computer _"why send them to the 5__h__ floor?" _He responds _"Lucius Fox's office is on the 7__th__ floor. By send them to the 5__th__ floor; we will ambush them." _Hazard smiles at what he said and says in her mind _"smart and cute."_

"_Alright Enforcer to the 5__th__ floor"_ Alexander gives orders to his team. Rag Doll press the intercom to contact the guards _**"attention; there are intruders coming to the 5**__**th**__** floor. I want all guards to the 5**__**th**__** floor immediately." **_The guards hear that and went to the 5th floor. They enter the 5th floor to see the elevator is active. The guards wait for the elevator to open and when it did; they only see a bunch of smoke pellets on the floor. The pellets release smoke which causes the guards to be trapped in the smoke.

After the smoke is clear; all the guards have been taken out by the Enforcers. _**"Rag Doll; we are heading to 7**__**th**__** floor; meet us up there" **_Alexander tells Rag Doll. He exits the security room to meet up with the Enforcers. As Alexander and company head to Lucious Fox's office; there is one guard standing in front of his office. He panics and takes his gun out and points it to the Enforcers. _"O, O, O, Okay freeze don't move" _the guard shouts in fear. The Enforcer put their hands up as they know that Rag Doll is behind the guard. Alexander tells the guard calmly _"okay we surrender; just don't do anything stupid." _Rag Doll stands behind the guard and taps his should. The guard turns around and Rag Doll wrapped his legs around the guard's neck as he was going to a hurricanrana-like move but instead head-butts him knocking him out. They go to the door of Lucious Fox.

Lucious hears someone knocking on his door. _"Come in"_ He says. Icicle Jr. knocks the door down with an ice like hammer with sinister smile _"thanks don't mind if we do." _The Enforcers enter Fox's office, and are surround him. Tigress and Ravager take their swords and place on each side of Lucious' throat in the position of scissors. Alexander approaches Fox _"I understand your research team stumble upon a piece of alien technology. I would like to know where it is." _Lucious Fox looks confused by what he said _"I don't know what you are talking about."_

"_Don't play with us old man" _Rag Doll shouts at Fox. _"Really I don't know what you are talking about" _Fox panics as the two swords are getting closer to his throat. Alexander notices his laptop and grabs it _"do you mind if I check? Remember; choose you words wisely"_ as Tigress and Ravager still place their swords near Lucious' throat. He shakes his head yes as Alexander checks the laptop. With his arm computer; he hacks into the files of Wayne Enterprise. Alexander has a disappointing look on face _"nothing; base on the files; there is no alien technology founded by Wayne Enterprise."_

At the Secret Society Headquarters; Ra's get contacted by Alexander_**"bad new; Wayne Enterprise doesn't have the alien technology." **_Ra's responds to him _"pity; I thought he would have possession of it. I suggest you and your Enforcer leave and make sure you give Lucious Fox something to remember you by."_

Alexander tells his Enforcers _"you heard him time to go." _Rag Doll asks Alexander _"what about Foxy over here?" _He responds to Rag Doll _"Tigress; give Mr. Fox a reward for his honesty." _She takes out a syringe and approaches Fox. _"Hold still. This won't hurt it a bit" _as she injects the syringe in Fox's arm. He struggles for a couple seconds until he stops moving. The Enforcers leave Wayne Enterprise and heads back the HQ.

* * *

Mount Justice September 28, 2012 11:00 p.m.

Batman watches the monitor and sees the news _**"Just two hours ago; there was a break in at Wayne Enterprise. Several guards were taken out and Lucious Fox was found what it appears to be in a catatonic state. The guards who were attack said that they were teenagers. Six teenagers to be exactly; nothing in Wayne Enterprise was stolen but most of the guards were injured and Lucious Fox in serious condition. We will keep you updated if Mr. Fox's condition improves. This is Cat Grant GBS News. **_Batman with a serious look hopes the team is ready for what's coming to them.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think. I will be doing more soon. For those who are Young Justice Fan; keep uploading your fan fictions.**


	5. Intercept

**I'm back uploading more chapters**

* * *

Mount Justice September 29, 2012 4:00 p.m.

Batman just showed the team of the potential six villains that invaded Wayne Enterprises. They injured several security guards and put Lucious Fox in a catatonic state. _"Who are the ones responsible for this" _Aqualad ask Batman. He shows the team the six villains. _"Based on the six villains that attacked Wayne Enterprise; they are around the ages between 14 and 16 years old" _Batman tells the team. _"Dude; they are our age" _Kid Flash spoke out. Arrowette ask Batman _"should we go after them?" _

"_No one knows where they went. Their location is unknown right now" _Batman tells the young archer. Batman then tells the team _"you have a mission to do. Twenty-four hours ago in the country of Brazil; the group of Kasnian terrorists has setup base there. They have as of late been obtaining weapons mostly likely from Lex Corp."_

"_Is Lex Luthor involved in this" _Robin asks Batman. _"Most likely, but we need proof. That is why I want you and your team to head to Brazil, and find out if the __Kasnian__ terrorists are working for Luthor." _The team heads to the Bio-ship.

* * *

One hour earlier

The Enforcers are in the Sky Dragon heading to Brazil. Alexander; who is piloting the Sky Dragon is talking to his father _"why do you want us to stop the Kasnians? I thought you were doing business with them."_Lex responds to his son _**"true, but I have a feeling the young heroes may know about it and are heading to Brazil to find out about my business relationship with the Kasnians. That is why I want you and the Enforcers to prevent them of finding anything about me working with them. I also want the Enforcers to destroy any evidence of Kasnians obtaining weapons."**_

"_What about Metallo"_Alexander asks his father. _**"The Light will take care of Metallo. All you and your Enforcers have to do is to make sure the young heroes doesn't find out about me" **_he responds to his son's question. While Alexander is finishing talking to his father; Tigress is looking at a ninja star.

* * *

As the Enforcer we're about to aboard the Sky Dragon; _"Artemis wait" _Sportsmaster runs to his daughter. He gives Artemis a ninja star. She looks at the ninja star _"dad; what's the purpose of you giving me this?" _He responds _"just in case you see a member of the young brats getting attacked by Metallo." _He leaves as Artemis looks at the ninja star he has given her.

* * *

Artemis still looks at it when; Cameron is tapping her shoulder _"babe, babe, babe; are you alright?" _She responds _"um yeah I'm fine." _Cameron tells her _"good because we are almost at Brazil." _The Sky Dragon lands in the rain forest and the Enforcers exit the jet.

* * *

Brazil September 29, 2012 5:30 p.m.

The team has arrived at Brazil and lands the Bio-ship near the Amazon River. The team exits the Bio-ship. _"M'gann; enable link" _Aqualad tells Miss Martian. _**"Link established" **_M'gann enables the telepathic link. _**"Alright we'll split up into three groups of two. M'gann you're with Superboy, Kid Flash with Arrowette, and Robin you're with me" **_Aqualad tells the team.

As the team splits up into three groups; Alexander and his Enforcers are watching them from a distance. _"They have arrived" _said Alexander as he watches them through the binoculars. Tigress and Ravager are leaning on the tree while Rag Doll hangs upside down on a tree branch. As Alexander watches the team; Hazard sees a helicopter landing near the base and a large gentleman exits the helicopter. _"Hey; who is that large guy" _Rebecca asks Alexander. He responds _"that must be Metallo." _Alexander looks to the Enforcers _"alright; let's head to the base before the team does." _Everyone leaves except for Icicle Jr. _"Cameron; I know you are upset, but your powers would give away evidence for the team to suspect we were here" _Alexander tries to reason with Cameron. He gets upset then; Tigress puts her hand on his shoulder _"don't worry. Just stay inside the jet and contact us if the team gets close to the base."_

"_Okay. Just be careful all of you" _he tells the Enforcers. He then smiles at Artemis _"especially you babe." _She smiles back at him while the group leaves.

Arrowette and Kid Flash head to the base. _"Lousy flies" _said the speedster as he swaps the flies away. _"Try to stay focus"_ Arrowette tells Kid Flash. Aqualad and Robin see four Kasnian terrorists standing guard. Both Robin and Aqualad easily take out the four terrorists. Aqualad contacts the other members through the link _**"team; watch yourself there are terrorist on guard, so be on points." **_Kid Flash responds _**"great; do they know we are here?" **_After Kid Flash said that; three Kasnian terrorists appear and draw their weapons at both the speedster and the archer. _**"You had to ask" **_Arrowette responds to the speedster as they both put their hands up. The archer is holding her bow and arrow; points the arrow to the floor and releases it. This causes the terrorists to step back as her and Kid Flash fight off the terrorists. One of them starts shooting which causes to alarm the others.

"_Hey; what's that" _asked the terrorist. _"I came from over there" _the other terrorist points to the forest. Several terrorist went to the rain forest to see what is going on. Metallo who is in disguise hears gunfire around the forest. _"Should we help them" _one of them asks Metallo. _"No; I will handle it. I want you and the others stand guard. We may not be alone" _Metallo orders his men as the cyborg finds out whose here.

The Enforcers are near the base and they hear gunfire. Rag Doll with a smirk _"it looks like the punks are doing us a favor." _Alexander looks to the team _"Hazard; you're with me. Ravager, Tigress, and Rag Doll find the room with all of the weapons from Lex Corp, and destroy them." _Alexander hands Ravager a portable explosive device _"use this to destroy all weapons" _Alexander tells Rose. _"What are you going to do" _Rag Doll asks Alexander. He responds _"find the computer and erase all data involving my father and the Kasnians." _Hazard uses telekinesis to break open the lock and the Enforcers enter inside the base.

As they enter inside the base; Aqualad and Robin arrived at the opposite side of the base. They both hear the gunfire coming from the rain forest. Aqualad contacts the team _**"Superboy, M'gann; where are you?" "We've been spotted" **_Superboy tells Aqualad. _**"So have me and Kid Flash" **_Arrowette also tells Aqualad. _**"We're going have to go in without them" **_Aqualad tells Robin as they enter the base. The Enforcers look at each other. _"You know what to do" _Alexander tells his team.

Arrowette and Kid Flash manage to defeat the terrorists. _"That was easy"_ the speedster tells the archer as he wipes the sweat of his head. _"Easy, easy, are you kidding me? We almost got killed" _as the archer glares at Kid Flash. The speedster smiles and smacks himself on the head. _**"Wally, Cissie; are you alright" **_M'gann contacts the both of them. _**"We're fine M'gann. Where are you and Conner" **_the archer ask the Martian. _**"We had a little run in with a couple of the Kasnians" **_Superboy tells Arrowette after him and M'gann took out the terrorists.

Rag Doll, Tigress, and Ravager are almost near the weapon's room; when they see five Kasnian Terrorists approaching the room. Tigress and Ravager quickly take out the terrorists one by one until there is one left. Rag Doll approaches the last terrorist behind him. As he opens the door; Rag Doll chops him in the back of his neck knocking him out. _**"We are near the room" **_Ravager contacts Alexander. _"Good; Hazard and I are approaching the room where the computer is" _Alexander tell Rag Doll.

"_**Aqualad, Robin; are you inside the base" **_M'gann contacts them through the link. _**"Yes, but no one is in here" **_Robin tells M'gann. _**"What's the situation outside" **_Aqualad asks M'gann. _**"We took care of things. Arrowette, Kid Flash; what's the situation" **_M'gann responds to Aqualad. The archer responds _**"I see some tall looking guy about aboard the helicopter." **_Both Arrowette and Kid Flash went after the large gentleman whose about to leave. _"Where do you think you're going"_ the speedster asks the large gentleman as he charges after him. Kid Flash runs up to him but he bounces of him. Kid Flash rubs his head _"ow; what are you made of?"_ The large gentleman removes a lot of his skin revealing to be a cyborg. Showing his evil smile; he says _"this is what I'm made of." _Kid Flash now know who he is contacts the team telepathically "_**guys; Metallo's here." **_Aqualad hears it and he contacts the other members _**"M'gann, Superboy; Kid Flash found Metallo." **_Miss Martian and Superboy head to Kid Flash and Arrowette as they deal with Metallo.

Alexander stuns the terrorist with energy laser. Both he and Hazard enter the room where the computer is located. _"This won't take long" _as Alexander takes the USB from his arm computer and connects it to the main computer. _"Hazard; make sure no one comes" _as he starts taking data from the computer. As he is almost finished with taking the data; Hazard sees two shadow figures approaching to their direction. _"Someone's coming" _she tells Alexander. _"Done" _he says to Rebecca. _"I'll stop them" _she tells Alexander as she sees two grenades on the floor. Hazard uses telekinesis to remove the pins and throw to the direction where to shadow figures are.

The two figures are really Robin and Aqualad who sees the two grenades and find cover before the grenades explode. The grenades explode while Alexander and Hazard left the room. _**"Ravager; throw the bomb, and get out of there" **_Alexander contacts Ravager. Rose throws the bomb in the room as she, Artemis, and Peter left as the room explodes. They all exit the base and head straight for the Sky Dragon when; _"Guys; I'll catch up with you there's something I have to do" _Tigress tells the Enforcers as she heads to the heroes' direction. Rag Doll with a weird look _"where's she going?" _Alexander looks on as Tigress heads to the heroes who are getting assaulted by Metallo.

Kid Flash, Arrowette, and Miss Martian are down. Metallo who opens his chest compartment revealing his kryptonite to Superboy weakens him. The cyborg lifts up a giant boulder _"the son of Superman; give me a break" _as Metallo looks down on Superboy. As the cyborg is about to drop the boulder on Superboy; Metallo sees the base as there is an explosion that occurred. Metallo's robotic eyes glare at the base after seeing it on fire. Metallo looks at Superboy who is still down _"you and your little punks are going to pay for this." _As the cyborg is about to drop the boulder on Superboy; Tigress throws the ninja star that Sportsmaster has given her and hits Metallo on the head. This causes Metallo to turn around to see who it was.

Miss Martian recovers and uses telekinesis to lift the boulder Metallo was holding. She then proceeds to drop the boulder on top of Metallo crushing the cyborg. _"M'gann; are you alright"_Aqualad asks M'gann as he and Robin show up to the team. _"I'm alright" _she responds to Kaldur. Kid Flash, Arrowette, and Superboy get up from Metallo's assault. _"Aw man we missed the fireworks" _as Kid Flash sees the base in flames.

"_Unfortunately we didn't do it" _Aqualad tells the speedster. _"Someone else did" _said Robin. The team looks at each other then; Kid Flash sees a ninja star on Metallo's head. He takes it out and shows it to Aqualad. _"I don't think we we're alone" _as he looks at the team.

Mount Justice September 29, 2012 10:00 p.m.

Kid Flash puts the ninja star in the souvenir room. _"How many souvenirs you're going to collect" _the archer ask Kid Flash. _"You think I have too much" _asked the speedster.

"_We have not found out about anything involving Lex Luthor and his partnership with the Kasnians"_ Aqualad tells Batman. _"Someone destroyed the weapons and erased all data in the computer" _said Robin. _"At least you manage to capture Metallo" _Batman tells both Aqualad and Robin. Miss Martian and Superboy show up to the mission room where Aqualad, Robin, and Batman are located. _**"I think we we're not alone" **_Aqualad tells the team. _**"You think the six that attack Wayne Enterprise was at Brazil" **_Robin asks Aqualad. The team looks at each other with a concern look on their face.

* * *

Sportsmaster meets with Vandal Savage, Lex Luther, and Gorilla Grodd. _"Artemis just told me that team has gotten hold of the ninja star she threw to Metallo" _he tells the group. _"The Enforcers destroyed all weapons from Apokolips" _Lex Luthor tells Vandal Savage and Gorilla Grodd. Vandal Savage looks to the group _"good; now the Enforcer can get acquainted with the team."_

* * *

**Just to let you know when you see a sentence in Bold Italic it means Telepathic Link, Earpiece, Monitor, or Phone.**


	6. Home Invasion

There is a large satellite and five miniature satellites hovering around Earth. Inside the large satellite; Weather Wizard is talking to Vandal Savage. _**"Is the satellite operational" **_Savage asks Weather Wizard. _"Yes; activating the weather control system now" _He tells Savage. As Savage shuts off the monitor; Weather Wizard with a sinister smiles _"today's forecast will be the day after tomorrow" _as he activates the control system.

Chicago, Illinois October 6, 2012 11:00 a.m.

A massive hurricane hits Chicago as people are frightened by the strong winds finds cover to hide.

* * *

Inside the Manta-Flyer; Alexander pilots the flyer as the Enforcers hear the news from Cat Grant. _"Did the Light plan for this to happen" _Hazard asks Alexander. He responds _"I had a feeling; especially the fact that the Light now wants us to face the team." _Artemis looks to Alexander _"wait a minute; that ninja star my dad gave me. I had to be a reason why he wanted me to use it." _Alexander looks at his computer _"there is a reason. The ninja star Sportsmaster gave you had a built in tracking device and a computer virus which disabled the security system."_

"_No way" _Rag Doll smiles _"that is freaking sweet." "Oh how sweet it is" _said Cameron. _"We're going to Mount Justice" _Alexander tells his team.

* * *

Mount Justice October 6, 2012 1:00 p.m.

The team along with Red Tornado and Black Canary are watching the news about the dangerous weather that is taking place. _"I don't think this is a coincidence. Someone is behind all this" _said Aqualad. _"A snowstorm in Metropolis, tornadoes in Los Angeles, heavy rain in Las Vegas; is someone behind this" _asked Arrowette.

The Manta-Flyer lands at Mount Justice and the Enforcers exits the flyer. _"This is Mount Justice" _Rag Doll asks Alexander. He looks at his computer _"based on the tracking device from the ninja star; yes this is Mount Justice." _Alexander looks at the Enforcers _"okay; we will attack each member of the team separately. I will take Aqualad, Tigress; you get Arrowette, Hazard; Miss Martian, Rag Doll; Kid Flash, Ravager; Robin, and Icicle Jr.; Superboy." _Cameron has a concern look _"why do I get Superboy? He'll tear me from limb to limb." "Cameron; do you trust me" _Alexander extents his hand to Icicle Jr.

Cameron shakes his hand only to have given him a small box. _"Enforcers; let's go" _Alexander tells his team. Cameron opens the box and it contains a piece of kryptonite inside. _"Alexander; wait a minute. Where did you get this" _he asks Alexander. He responds _"I have connections."_

The Enforcers enter the hanger inside Mount Justice. Alexander looks around and sees the main generator. He approaches it and takes out the USB wire to connect to the generator. He shut off the power to Mount Justice.

"_Okay; who turn off the lights" _Kid Flash asks the team. _"I'll check the generator" _Red Tornado informs the team as the android heads to hanger.

Red Tornado is at the hanger and sees the main generator is off. As the android is about to turn the generator on; a metal disc hits Red Tornado. The metal disc is magnetized to Red Tornado causing it malfunction and shut down. "_"What's taking Red Tornado so long? I better find out" _Black Canary goes to the hanger. Black Canary enters the hanger to see the generator is off. As she turns it on; she sees Red Tornado down. Black Canary tries to contact the others but she gets hit with a dart which causes her to fall asleep.

The Enforcers appear near to a fallen Black Canary and Red Tornado. _"Time to get acquainted with the team" _Alexander tells the Enforcers.

"_About time the power came back on" _said a relieved Kid Flash. _"Yeah, but where's Red Tornado and Black Canary" _ask Arrowette. As the team wait for Red Tornado and Black Canary; a grenade rolls to the floor. The team finds cover and the grenade releases smoke. As the smoke surrounds the mission room; Superboy sees six figures standing there. As the smoke clears the six figures are gone.

"_Kaldur; the six villains I think they're here" _Connor tells Kaldur. _"How did they get inside" _said a spooked Kid Flash. _"When we find them; we will ask them" _said Aqualad. _"M'gann; get the link up. Everyone; split up and find them" _Aqualad looks at the team. The team splits up to find them individually.

Kid Flash enters the lounge to see if anyone is there _**"nothing no one's here." **_He continues to check the lounge when; he hear something fell on the floor. _**"That sounded like it came from the kitchen" **_as Kid Flash with super speed heads to the kitchen.

Superboy heads to the hanger. As he enters; Connor sees Black Canary and Red Tornado. He checks the both unconscious Justice League members when; a shard of ice hits the floor almost hitting Superboy. He turns around and shouts _"whoever you are; show yourself." _He sees a shadowed figure standing in the dark. He appears and looks at Superboy with a sinister look. _"Who are you" _as Superboy shouts at him. _"Wouldn't you like to know" _as Icicle Jr. shoot an ice beam to Superboy who manages to dodge it.

"_**Aqualad; I'm being attack" **_Superboy contacts Kaldur. _**"Wally; where are you" **_Aqualad contacts Kid Flash. _**"In the kitchen I thought I heard something" **_the speedster tells Aqualad. _**"Conner found one of the intruders. He needs help" **_Kaldur tells the speedster. As Kid Flash is about to help Superboy; _"here's Raggy" _as Rag Doll shouts he lands on top of the speedster.

Aqualad enters the living quarters when; he hears pans falling on floor. _"Wally" _he says to himself. _**"Arrowette; where are you" **_he asks the archer. _**"Near the **__**souvenir room" **_the archer responds to Kaldur. _**"Wally is being attacked in the kitchen" **_Kaldur informs Arrowette. _**"I'm on my way" **_as she is about to head to the kitchen; a figure kicks her sending the archer to the souvenir room. She draws her bow and arrow at the figure revealing to be Tigress. _"I don't know how you got in here, but I know how you getting out" _as Arrowette shoots three arrows at Tigress. The assassin takes out her crossbow and shoots at the arrows exploding them on impact.

M'gann; who's in the library hears explosions. She contacts Aqualad who is exiting the living quarters _**"Kaldur; I heard explosions." "Find out where it came from" **_Kaldur tells M'gann. Miss Martian is about to leave the library when; a barrage of books comes towards M'gann. She uses telekinesis to push the books away from her. While she tries to push the books away; she sees a figure standing there. _"Are you doing this" _M'gann asks the figure who is really Hazard. Rebecca responds to the Martian _"let's just say what I'm about to do will give you bad luck."_

Robin is in the workout room and he tries contact the team _**"Kaldur, Conner, M'gann, Cissie, Wally; can anyone hear me? Great the link is down." **_Robin leaves the workout room when; _"leaving so soon" _said Ravager as she lands on the floor wielding a battle staff. Robin takes out his Eskrima sticks and charges at Ravager.

Kid Flash tries to get Rag Doll off him by using super speed. After minutes of struggle; he throws Rag Doll to the floor. Peter gets up smiling at him. Kid Flash glares at him _"I don't know why you're smiling but you going to regret coming here." _Kid Flash attempts to use super speed but can't because Rag Doll put an inhibitor collar on him. The speedster feels the collar around his neck _"get this thing off me." _Rag Doll takes out the remote for the collar and presses the button that electrocutes him. _"Agh" _as Kid Flash screams from being shock from the collar. Rag Doll approaches Kid Flash whose in pain _"hey kid." _As the speedster looks at Rag Doll; He knocks Kid out with a frying pan saying _"Teflon." _Rag Doll looks down at an unconscious Kid Flash.

Superboy is trying to dodge Icicle Junior's ice beams. He makes giant ice-like fist to attack Superboy and he punches him to the floor. Icicle Jr. ice blasts Superboy freezing him completely. Cameron goes to frozen Superboy _"not so tough"_ as he taps the ice. Superboy manages to break the ice around and grabs Icicle Jr. and pushes him against the wall. _"Why you are here and where is the rest of your team" _a demanding Superboy asks Icicle Jr. _"All can be explained with this" _as Cameron takes out a small box. Superboy snatches the out of his hand. As he opens the box; it reveals a piece of kryptonite, and Superboy gets weak because of it. He's on the floor on his knees and Cameron approaches him. _"You don't look so good. Here this will make it all better" _Icicle Jr. with a sinister smile makes a giant ice like fist knocking him out. He proceeds to place an inhibitor collar around his neck.

Aqualad sees a struggle in the workout room. As he heads to workout room; he gets hit with an energy blast. Kaldur gets up to see who but all he sees a figure in the background. The figure retreats and Aqualad goes after it.

While Aqualad follows the figure; Robin struggles with Ravager. _"I thought being mentored by Batman you would give me a decent challenge" _Rose tells a tired Robin. His expression tells it all; spooked by this asks _"how did you know that?" _She just smiles _"sorry can't tell you everything." _

The souvenir room is completely destroyed and Arrowette is down to her last arrow. Tigress with her katana _"what are going to do with your last arrow?" _Cissie draws her bow with her last arrow aims it at Tigress. Artemis draws her katana daring for the archer shoot her last arrow. As Arrowette shoots her arrow; she shoots it to the floor instead. _"You're really losing it aren't you" _as Tigress approaches to a defeated Arrowette when; the arrow explodes causing Cissie to find cover. The explosion causes Tigress to fly to wall losing her mask in the process. Arrowette gets up to see Tigress' mask on the floor. The archer picks it up _"looks like Kid Flash has another souvenir." _As she looks at the mask; Arrowette gets hit with a dart which causes her to fall asleep. Artemis gets up with blowpipe in hand grabs her mask _"this is one souvenir that Kid Flash is not going to get." _She sees the ninja star on the floor _"I believe this is mine" _as Artemis takes the ninja star.

Robin is still fighting with Ravager in the workout room. Robin smacks the staff out her hand and Rose puts her hands up as if she is surrendering. Dick lowers his Eskrima sticks suddenly; Rose leg sweeps the boy wonder and lands hard on the floor. As Robin rubs his head; Ravager picks up her staff and points it at his throat. She presses a button at the right side of her staff which release green smoke. This causes Robin to slowly close eyes as he falls asleep.

Miss Martian is still trying to push books away from her to see Hazard as she uses telekinesis against M'gann. Rebecca proceeds to cause the shelf fall on top of her. As the bookshelf lands on top of the Martian; she uses density shifting to try to go through the book shelf. M'gann manage go through it but once she does; Hazard throws three pellets beside her. Green smoke is released in which M'gann accidently inhales it which causes her to fall asleep. Rebecca approaches a fallen M'gann _"nighty night."_

Aqualad ends up in the mission room looking for the figure that hit him. He looks for the figure when; _"looking for someone" _the figure ask Aqualad. He sees the figure standing in the shadow then Aqualad uses his water-bearers to make two swords _"show yourself" _he shouts. Alexander emerges from the shadow to be figure Aqualad was following. Aqualad glares at Alexander and draws his swords at him _"who are you and what you have done to my team?" _Alexander goes to the computer and shows Aqualad the outside entrance to Mount Justice. He sees Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Arrowette, and Robin out cold. He also sees three super-powered members with inhibitor collars around their necks.

"_How did you get in here" _Aqualad asks Alexander. He responds _"I will tell you everything. As of right now; the only option you have is to surrender." _Aqualad stares at Alexander as he still draws his swords _"what if I don't?" _Alexander smiles _"then the Justice League might have to get new members for your team." _Aqualad gets spooked by what he said _"you're not-." "Oh but I am" _Alexander cuts him off before he can say anything.

"_I guess I have no choice" _Aqualad puts his hand up admitting surrender. _"I thought so. Hazard; put the collar on Aqualad" _Alexander orders Rebecca to put the inhibitor collar on Kaldur. As Alexander and Hazard escorts Aqualad outside; Tigress shoots a dart at Kaldur putting him to sleep. Alexander and the Enforcers take the defeated heroes who are still knocked out into the Manta-Flyer. The Manta-Flyer takes off leaving the inside of Mount Justice completely destroyed and Black Canary and Red Tornado still unconscious.


	7. Showdown Part 1 - Half Time

Mount Justice October 6, 2012 7:00 p.m.

_Recognize Batman 02; Flash 04; Green Arrow 08 _

Batman, Flash, and Green Arrow enter Mount Justice through the Zeta-Tube. The three Justice League members see Mount Justice is completely ransacked. _"Aqualad; where are you" _as Batman shouts with concern. _"Wally" _Flash calls for the young speedster. _"Where is everybody" _Green Arrow asks Flash and Batman. _"Search the entire area" _Batman tells both Green Arrow and Flash.

Batman, Flash, Green Arrow search Mount Justice to find the six young heroes. Batman checks the workout room only to find it a complete mess. Flash checks the kitchen and sees pots and pans on the floor. Green Arrow checks the souvenir room but it is complete destroyed.

Batman and Flash regroup in the living quarters. _"Bruce; it's not like them" _said Flash. _"Dinah" _Green Arrow shouts. Both Batman and Flash heard that; _"Oliver; where are you" _asked the Dark Knight. He responds _"at the hanger. I found Red Tornado and Dinah. They are both unconscious." _Batman and Flash went to the hanger to check on Black Canary and Red Tornado.

Batman is in the mission room trying to find clues on what happened to the team. Green Arrow and Flash enter the room after coming back from the medical bay. _"How's Canary and Red Tornado" _Batman asks both Green Arrow and Flash. Oliver responds _"Dinah's recovering, but I found this on Red Tornado." _Green Arrow hands Batman a metal disc. As the Dark Knight stares at it _"I've seen these. This can magnetize to any machine and give an electric magnetic pulse. Once that happens; the effect last for twenty-four hours."_

"_So; I got two questions. One; who made this? Two; where's the team" _as Flash asks Batman. The three Justice League members look at each other wondering where the team is.

* * *

St. Louis October 6, 2012 8:00 p.m.

Kid Flash is trying to wake up when; _"wakey, wakey eggs and bacy" _as Rag Doll tries to wake up the speedster. _"Wake Up" _Rag Doll shouts at Kid Flash as he slaps him in the face. _"Ow" _is what Kid Flash said as he rubs his face. The speedster looks around the place and it is completely dark. He sees the other members of the team handcuffed and Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, and himself with inhibitor collars around their necks. _"Guys; are you alright" _he asks the team. "_I'm fine but I would like know where we are" _Aqualad asked. The lights turn on and it reveals the young heroes are in an empty football stadium. _"You're kidding right" _as Kid Flash raises his eyebrow. _"No we are not kidding because in here no one can hear you scream" _Rag Dog smiles at Kid Flash; Peter starts an evil laugh. _"Rag Doll; knock it off" _said Alexander as He, Tigress, Ravager, Hazard, and Icicle Jr. appear in front of the team.

"_You're the ones who attacked us. Who are you" _Robin asks the group of young villains. Alexander responds _"since you asked nicely I'll be happy to. My name is Alexander. The one wearing the tiger-like outfit is Tigress. The girl in the red clothing is Hazard. This pale skinned icy individual is Icicle Jr. The one with sinister smile while wielding a knife is Rag Doll, and finally; the one wearing the orange and blue that has the right side of face covered is Ravager. We are the Enforcer."_

"_You're the same Enforcers that went to Wayne Enterprise, and took out all the guards and put Lucius Fox_ _in a catatonic state" _Robin said. Alexander responds _"well he was rewarded for his honesty."_

"_Honesty, honesty; so reward Lucius Fox by putting him serious condition and injured several guards" _Robin shouts at Alexander. _"So; how did you found us" _Aqualad asks Alexander. _"Let's just say it was all thanks to Kid Flash" _said Tigress as she smiles at the team of heroes. Kid Flash is shocked by this _"what are you talking about? I didn't do anything." "Oh really" _said Tigress as she shows the speedster the ninja star from the souvenir room. The speedster's eyes wide open _"what's that ninja star have to do with anything?"_

"_There was reason why the ninja star was on Metallo's head" _said Aqualad. _"The fact that we weren't alone at Brazil you guys were there too" _Robin glares at the Enforcers. _"Well for us being in Brazil that is none of your concern. As for the ninja star; well the ninja star that Kid Flash took had a tracking device which lead us to Mount Justice. As for the security system and zeta-tubes they were disabled thanks to the ninja star Kid Flash brought to Mount Justice" _Alexander tells Aqualad.

Rag Doll is tossing his knife near Kid Flash. _"Could you stop doing" _the speedster asks Rag Doll. He responds _"doing what" _as he still tossing his knife near Kid Flash. _"Stop tossing the knife near me" _Kid Flash demands Rag Doll to stop. _"I'm not tossing it near you" _Rag Doll smiles at the speedster. He then gets closer to Kid Flash tossing the knife _"now I'm tossing it near you."_

"_Rag Doll; leave him alone" _Alexander tells Rag Doll. _"Beside; he can't do anything since that inhibitor collar is around neck and he's handcuffed" _said Icicle Jr. _"I got a question for you Junior. Where did you get that kryptonite from" _Superboy asks Icicle Jr. As Cameron was about to respond; Alexander cuts him off _"that is none your business."_

"_So; what are you going to do to us" _Arrowette ask the Enforcers. The five young villains look at each other and Rag Doll says "_We'll probably just leave you here to starve." _M'gann rise her eyebrow _"you're not serious are you?" "Maybe I'll put you all on ice" _said Cameron. _"Maybe I'll do this instead" _said Rag Doll as he tossed the knife near Kid Flash. The speedster gets annoyed by Rag Doll _"I really hate you." _Peter gets irate and throws the knife two inches away from the speedster's face. _"You know one thing is bothering me. Why were you guys at Wayne Enterprise" _Robin asks the Enforcers.

Alexander tells Robin _"well if you must know; the reason why we we're there is because Wayne Enterprise had possession a piece of alien technology. Well we thought they had possession of it." _The team of heroes looks at each other; Robin then says _"alien technology. I never knew Wayne Enterprise had possession it." _Alexander responds _"we all thought they did, but we we're wrong."_

Alexander gets an incoming call in his arm computer. _"Someone is calling" _said Alexander. He tells the Enforcer _"Hazard, Tigress, and Icicle Jr.; you're with me. Rag Doll, Ravager; keep an eye on the heroes." _Alexander, Icicle Jr., Hazard, and Tigress head to the flyer when Aqualad notices the vehicle. _"Are you working for Black Manta" _Aqualad shouts at the Enforcers. Alexander turns his head looking at Kaldur _"so; you know about Black Manta?" _Aqualad responds _"he is my king's greatest enemy."_

"_Hmm interesting" _is what Alexander said. _"Rag Doll, Ravager; watch them. The rest; come with me" _said the leader of the Enforcers as he, Tigress, Icicle Jr., and Hazard went inside the Manta-Flyer. As the Enforcer enter the Manta-Flyer, and Black Manta appears on the monitor. He says _**"Alexander; have your Enforcer defeated the team?" **__"Actually we have the team handcuffed as we speak. Even the super-powered ones have inhibitor collars around their necks" _Alexander tells Black Manta. _**"I knew Vandal Savage did the right thing making the young villains the Enforcers" **_Black Manta is pleased.

"_There is one problem" _said Alexander. He continues saying _"Aqualad recognize the Manta-Flyer, asking us if we are working for Black Manta, and mentions how you are the king's greatest enemy." _They see Black Manta in the monitor looking away from Enforcers for a brief moment and he tells the Enforcers _**"eliminate the five heroes but bring Aqualad to me." **_Alexander with a confused look asks _"why do you want Aqualad?" __**"Don't ever question me again Alexander" **_said an upset Black Manta as he shuts off the monitor. _"Look what you did" _Cameron says to Alexander. _"Shut up" _Alexander tells Icicle Jr. _"So, we eliminate five of the six heroes but Black Manta wants Aqualad. Why would he want him" _said Rebecca. Tigress has a metal box in her hands saying _"it's a good thing I got six syringes. We'll do to the team what I did to Lucius Fox."_

Alexander, Tigress, Icicle Jr., and Hazard exit the Manta-Flyer. Alexander signals for Rag Doll and Ravager to come to where the Enforcers are. While the Enforcers are near the Manta-Flyer; the young heroes are communicating with each other._ "I wish I knew what they were saying" _Superboy said to the team. _"Thanks to the inhibitor collar around my neck; I can't read their minds" _said M'gann. _"I hate to say it, but those guys are good" _said Kid Flash who seems defeated. Robin smiles saying _"not that good" _as takes out a lock pick inside his glove. The speedster notices it _"dude; you had a lock pick the whole time. What took so long?" _Robin responds to the speedster _"I didn't want them see it. I had to wait until they leave." _Robin begins picking the lock.

"_Why would Black Manta want Aqualad brought to him" _Rag Doll asked. Alexander responds _"he wouldn't say." _Rag Doll just scratches his head in confusion. _"So; what do we do with the other five heroes" _Rose asks the Enforcers. Tigress takes out five syringes. Five of the six Enforcers takes each syringe and went to the team of heroes.

"_What's with the needles" _the speedster asks the Enforcers. Alexander responds _"let's just say what happened to Lucius Fox is going to happen to you." _Robin notices that there are only five needles. The boy wonder asks _"how come I only see five needles?" "Since Aqualad is familiar with the Manta-Flyer; Black Manta wants him, so his life will be spared. Yours is another story" _Alexander responds to Robin's question. Aqualad with a worried looks asks himself _"why would Black Manta want me?"_

"_You're first speedster" _Rag Doll said to Kid Flash who has a needle in his hand. Robin sees Rag Doll with the remote for the inhibitor collar in his side holster. As Rag Doll approaches Kid Flash with needle in hand; Robin quickly grabs the remote for the collars. _"What the-"_said a spooked Rag Doll. _"How he got free" _Icicle Jr. asks the Enforcer. _"He's mentored by Batman; what do you expect" _Ravager respond to Icicle Jr. Robin presses the button to shut off the inhibitor collars. Rag Doll went to grab the remote but Miss Martian prevents that when she uses telekinesis to send Rag Doll into Hazard and Tigress. Superboy gains his strength back breaks apart the cuffs and grabs Icicle Jr. and throws him to Alexander. Superboy breaks the cuffs off Aqualad, Arrowette, Kid Flash, and M'gann. Kid Flash uses super speed to punch Ravager. The Enforcers regroup as do the team of young heroes.

"_Now we have a fair fight" _Robin tells Alexander. _"You want a fair fight very well. We were going easy on you anyway" _Alexander responds to what Robin said. The fight begins as each member of the Enforcer goes after each member of the team of heroes. Alexander delivers energy blasts and Icicle Jr. ice blast the team as the find cover. M'gann enables telepathic link saying _**"what do we do?" **_Robin responds _**"I could contact Batman" **_but notices he doesn't have his utility belt. _**"Great they took my utility belt" **_said the boy wonder. Robin sees his utility belt on the floor. He went to grab the belt but Ravager stops him from getting it. Robin gets frustrated now must deal with Ravager with battle staff in hand.

Kid Flash decides go after Rag Doll for throwing the knife near his face. Icicle Jr. makes a giant ice like fist and attack Superboy. Miss Martian and Hazard are having a telekinesis battle. Arrowette tries to avoid Tigress as the assassin charges at the archer. Aqualad does battle with the leader of the Enforcers.

Rag Doll does back flips to avoid Kid Flash. He goes to the top of the roof the broadcasting room when Rag Doll says _"Rag is quick; catch me if you dare." _The speedster with super speed charges from behind Rag Doll sending him flying and telling Rag Doll _"Kid Flash made you land on twenty steel chairs."_

Alexander tries to hit Aqualad with energy laser but he manages to use the water-bearers to create a shield to block the laser. It becomes difficult for Aqualad since he's in a football stadium and there isn't any water, so all he can do is avoid Alexander's energy lasers. Kaldur finds cover and as he hide from Alexander's energy laser; he tries to contact Superboy _**"Conner; there isn't any water here. I'm going to need you to lure Icicle Jr. to ice blast Alexander."**_

"_Come on Junior is that best you got" _Superboy shouts at Icicle Jr. daring him to ice blast him. Cameron gets pissed by what Superboy said starts to ice blast him. Superboy avoids the ice blasts; he then stands behind Alexander. As Icicle Jr. ice blasts Superboy; he dodges it and ends up ice blasting Alexander instead. _"Oh man" _is Icicle Jr. said as he made a mistake freezing his own teammate. Distracted by what Junior did; Superboy charges up to him punching him to the floor. Icicle Jr. shows his sinister smile takes out the box which contains the kryptonite.

As he shows Superboy the kryptonite; Kid Flash with super speed quickly snatches the box out his hand. Junior panics saying _"uh oh" _Superboy responds _"uh oh is right" _as he grabs the icy villain and throws him near the Manta-Flyer. Arrowette is dealing with the assassin. Tigress leg sweeps the archer to the floor. _"You honestly think you can stop me" _said Artemis as she taunts Arrowette.

"_I don't think I know I can stop you" _said the archer as she flips back up. Tigress smiles and proceeds to charge at Arrowette but the archer deliver a monkey flip maneuver sending Tigress hit hard against the wall. _"Told you I can stop you" _Arrowette said to a fallen Tigress.

Hazard and Miss Martian are having a telekinesis battle as they send object to each other and dodge them at the same time. _"Face it Martian you are no match for me" _Hazard tells M'gann. _"Here's something you will never understand; it's called teamwork" _said M'gann. _**"Wally; now" **_Miss Martian contacts Kid Flash as he starts running in a circle sounding Rebecca.

The speed Kid Flash uses creates a tornado in which Hazard is caught in. _"Get me down from here" _Hazard shouts at the speedster. _"Since you said nicely" _said Kid Flash as he stops running around. Unaware Kid Flash stop running around in a circle; Hazard is still floating because M'gann is using telekinesis on her. Miss Martian sends Rebecca landing near the goal line. Ravager is still fighting with the boy wonder when; she sees her team defeated. Rose get distracted by that Robin takes the advantage by knocking her out.

Ravager, Tigress, Hazard, Rag Doll, and Icicle Jr. recover from their defeat by the young heroes. Alexander breaks ice around him and the other Enforcers regroup. _"It's a good thing my suit can withstand the cold" _said a relieved Alexander. Robin quickly grabs his utility belt and presses the button on the middle part of the belt to contact Batman. _"It's over" _Aqualad tells the Enforcers. _"You think so, you think it's over; it's never over" _Alexander tells Aqualad. As the Enforcer is about to go for round two; Alexander gets an incoming call. He looks at his arm computer and it's Vandal Savage. _**"Alexander; get your Enforcer out of there. The Green Lanterns and Superman found the satellite and Weather Wizard. Also the Justice League is heading for your direction" **_Vandal Savage tells Alexander.

"_Enforcers; we must retreat. The Justice League is on their way here" _Alexander tells his team. He proceeds to take out a grenade tells the young heroes _"this isn't over. There will be a round two." _Alexander throws the grenade to the floor and it releases a bright light. The team becomes blinded by the light. When the light disappears; the Enforcers are gone.

"_Where did they go" _Robin looks around. The team looks up to see the Batplane and the Bio-ship landing in the stadium. Batman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter arrived to check on the team. _"Are you alright" _Batman asks the team. Aqualad responds to Batman _"we are fine." "We did meet the six villains that attacked Wayne Enterprise" _said Robin. _"Unfortunately they escape" _said a disappointed Kid Flash. _"Don't worry about it. At least you are okay" _Flash tells the young speedster. _"I just want to go home" _Miss Martian tells the team and the Justice League. The team of young heroes and the Justice League leave the stadium and head back the Mount Justice.

* * *

Watchtower October 7, 2012 12:00 a.m.

_Recognize Batman 02_

Batman enters the Watchtower through the Zeta-tube _"Bruce; I got Metallo operational" _Hal Jordan tells the Dark Knight. Batman and Green Lantern are in the interrogating room. _"From what Robin told me; the reason why the six villains attacked Wayne Enterprise because they were looking for a piece of alien technology" _Batman tells Hal Jordan. _"Alien technology; you mean the Brainiac fragment? Isn't it in the Hall of Justice" _Green Lantern asks Batman. Batman thinks to himself _"why would the six villains go to Wayne Enterprise?" _Green Lantern looks at Metallo asking the robot _"who are you working for?" _As Metallo was about to responds; the cyborg mysteriously shut down. _"What just happen" _Hal Jordan asks himself as he checks Metallo. _"Somebody must've shut if off from the outside" _Batman tells Green Lantern.

In an unknown location; Gorilla Grodd just heard from Green Lantern that the Brainiac fragment was in the Hall of Justice after he shuts Metallo down. As Grodd smiles; Black Manta is in the background as he looks down he whispers "_Kaldur'ahm"_

* * *

**The three chapters one of the I will be adding a new member to the Enforcers. Since the team of heroes will get Zatanna as a new member. Anyone have any suggesting? Here are some of my choices.**

**Kyd Wykkyd**

**Scorn (Wrath's Protege)**

**Volcana**

**Livewire**

**Mammoth (don't make me add Shimmer)**

**those are some examples. **


	8. Sister's Keeper

Tokyo October 14, 2012 3:00 p.m.

Two limousines arrived at the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. Three political figures come out of the limousines. One of them being a representative of the United States, the other is their interpreter and the third one being the President of the United States.

_We are in Tokyo, Japan near the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building; where the President of the United States has arrived. The President is here for a peace summit with the Prime Minister of Japan. This is Cat Grant GBS News._

As the President stands in front to wave to the people; a shadow figure is standing on the roof getting a perfect view of the U.S. President. The figure takes out a RPG and aims it at the president. As the figure is about to fire at the president; an arrow hits the RPG and the rocket shoots off the air causing it to explode in mid-air. The people including the President saw this and the Secret Service gets the President to safety.

"_You couldn't leave the President alone" _said Red Arrow who was the one who shot the arrow. The figure responds in a feminine voice _"I just wanted your attention Red Arrow." _The figure is revealed to be Cheshire. _"You're not going anywhere Cheshire" _as the archer draws his bow and arrow at the assailant. Cheshire looks at him and throws three shurikens at Red Arrow. He dodges the shurikens and Cheshire retreats. The archer begins pursuing her. Cheshire jumps from one roof to another and Red Arrow continues chasing her.

The archer draws his bow and arrow at Cheshire as she is about to jump to another roof. Red Arrow shoots the arrow and it almost hits Cheshire causing her to stop. _"Nowhere to go" _said the archer. _"I guess I have time to play with you" _said the assailant as she takes out her sword. The archer draws his bow and arrow at Cheshire when; Red Arrow gets hit with a dart which cause him to fall asleep.

Cheshire looks around to see who it was when she sees Tigress standing on the ledge of the roof. Artemis takes out her katana and points it at Cheshire. She does the same thing and points her sword at Tigress. Cheshire and Tigress glare at each other drawing their swords at the same time. Tigress proceeds to spread her arms out and falls off the ledge backwards. Cheshire went to see what happen to Tigress only see her on a motorcycle. She looks on as Tigress drove away. Cheshire leaves to see a fallen Red Arrow.

* * *

Tokyo October 14, 2012 4:00 p.m.

Red Arrow tries to wake up from the effect of the dart that hit him. He opens his eyes see to Robin standing near the hospital bed. _"What are you doing here" _Roy asks the boy wonder as he tries to recover. _"I been trailing Tigress and it led me to Tokyo" _Robin answers Roy's question. _"Tigress" _is what Roy said. As he gets up from the hospital bed he asks Robin _"who's Tigress?" _Dick tells Roy _"She's member of a group of young villains called the Enforcers. They caused problems for the Justice League and the team. She was the one who put you to sleep with a blowpipe."_

"_Green Arrow told me about the Enforcer and how they are helping a secret organization to stop the Justice League and the team. I just got one question. What is Tigress doing in Japan" _said Red Arrow. Robin responds Roy _"several days me and Batman went to stop an assassination attempt taking place in Gotham. The mayor was giving a speech when we saw assailants from the League of Shadows. They were targeting Mayor Hill and Tigress was leading the Shadows. Batman and I successfully stop the League of Shadows but Tigress got away. Before she got away; I placed a small tracking device on her back. I've been tailing her since."_

"_So, what's the connection between her and Cheshire" _asked the archer. _"I have no idea, but we are going to find out" _Robin responds to Red Arrow. Roy gets his bow and his arrows saying to Robin _"let's go find out."_

* * *

Tokyo October 14, 2012 4:47 p.m.

Cheshire without her mask gets out of the shower in the hotel she's in. She hears the phone ring from her bedroom. Jade puts on her bathroom robe and enters the bedroom. Once Cheshire does; she sees Tigress lying on her bed. _"How did you get in here" _said Cheshire as she glares at Tigress. _"I let myself in Jade" _Artemis responds. Cheshire has a mean look on her face shouts _"how did you know that? Who are you?" _Tigress just looks at Cheshire not saying a word. Jade gets angry with her not getting an answer attempts to get her swords but Tigress has it in her possession. Artemis draws her crossbow at her saying _"You'll find out later but right now you better answer that. You wouldn't want to keep the caller waiting now do you?"_

Cheshire picks up the phone and a female voice answers. _**"What happened? How come you didn't kill the President"**_the unknown caller asks the assailant. The only thing Jade can say is _"I ran into a little problem." _Artemis just smiles saying _"yeah her boyfriend" _and laughs after that. _"Shut up" _Cheshire tells Tigress. _**"Who are you telling to shut up"**_ the unknown female shouts at Cheshire. _"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Tigress" _Cheshire tells the caller she was saying to the assassin. _**"So; Tigress is there good. I want you and Tigress to meet me at the **__**Kansai International Airport in Osaka. You have one hour" **_the female caller tells Cheshire as she hangs up the phone. Tigress gets up and tells Jade _"we should get going. You don't want to disappoint her?" _Cheshire glares at Tigress _"I don't know who you are but no one tells me what to do; especially a wannabe assassin." _Tigress just exits the bedroom not saying a word. As the assassin leave; Jade just looks back her.

* * *

Osaka October 14, 2012 5:47 p.m.

Both Cheshire and Tigress arrived at the airport. They wait as a mystery female figure approaches them. _"You're here good. Now we can get to business" _said the mystery woman revealing to be Talia al Ghul. _"I got one question. Why is she here? I don't need any help from anyone especially her" _said Cheshire. _"If it wasn't for me; you would've been caught by Red Arrow. Let alone get arrested and get sent to jail" _Artemis tells Jade. The assassin and the assailant both glare at each other; _"stop both of you"_ Talia tells both Jade and Artemis. Talia tells the both of them _"I need you both to stay focus so you can both take care of the interfering spies." _Cheshire looks confused asking the daughter of Ra's _"what are you talking about? Does Red Arrow know we are here?"_

Tigress shows Cheshire a small tracking device. Jade sees it and gets upset asking Tigress _"you had that with you the whole time? Why would you do something stupid like bring Red Arrow here?" "Because Red Arrow is not alone; someone has been following me. I've been allowing whoever is tracking me to lure them here so we can take care of them" _Tigress responds to Jade's question. _"Make sure Red Arrow and whoever is with him doesn't interfere" _said Talia as she leaves the airport. Tigress and Cheshire look at each other, and Artemis tells her _"don't mess up Jade." _Cheshire doesn't say anything just glare at Tigress.

Red Arrow and Robin arrived at the airport. As they show up at the end of the airport; the place was empty. _"No one is here that's impossible. The tracking device indicated that Tigress is here" _said an upset Robin. _"What is something wrong with the tracking device" _Roy asks Robin. _"It's never wrong" _Robin responds to the archer. They look around and Robin sees the tracker on the floor. Robin picks it up saying _"I think we went into a trap." "Oh how right you are" _said Tigress as she and Cheshire appear.

"_Just like the tiger; I have found my prey" _said Tigress as she takes out her katana and points it at the boy wonder. Roy draws his bow and arrow asking Cheshire _"so; are you and Tigress working together?" _She looks at Tigress and doesn't say a word. She just draws her sword at Red Arrow. Both Tigress and Cheshire charge after the two heroes. Robin and Red Arrow avoid the sword attacks of Tigress and Cheshire. Tigress goes after Robin while Cheshire deals with Red Arrow. Robin takes his eskrima sticks asking Artemis _"what brings you to Japan?" "I should ask you the same question" _Tigress responds to the boy wonder. As Robin fights with Tigress; he asks her again _"so; what brings you to Japan? Is it the sites, the lights, or helping Cheshire?" _Tigress strikes Robin real hard glaring the boy wonder responds _"all of the above."_

The archer with bow in hand shoots arrows at Cheshire. While Cheshire dodges the arrow; Roy asks her _"are you and Tigress going to kill the President?" _Cheshire throws shurikens at Red Arrow and responds to the archer _"I do things by myself. I don't need anyone to help me." _Robin avoids Tigress' sword attacks. As he does; the boy wonder sees an opportunity and leg sweeps the assassin to the floor. She flips back up throwing explosive pellets at Robin as he avoids explosion. Red Arrows blocks the shrurikens with his bow. He tries to shoot at Cheshire, but she throws a sai at him; which causes him to avoid it.

Red Arrow and Robin regroup as the duo of assassins approach them. Tigress shows the pair of heroes a mean look saying _"I'm getting tired of this." _She heads to a metal crate and opens it revealing a grenade launcher. She shoots the heroes with explosive rounds. Both Robin and Red Arrow avoid the explosion. Tigress gets closer to the two heroes continuing trying to blast them with the grenade launcher. Robin and Red Arrow are near the edge of the airport. Tigress aims the grenade launcher at them saying _"it looks like Batman and Green Arrow is going to need new sidekicks." _Red Arrow raises his eyebrow saying _"um I'm not Green Arrow's sidekick."_

Tigress just smiles and shoots an explosive round at the heroes. The young heroes avoid the blast as they jump into Osaka Bay. Tigress approaches near the edge of the airport and shoots the last three rounds into Osaka Bay. As she sees the last rounds explode in the water; a black helicopter appears and lands in the airport. _"Let's go; you have a job to do" _Tigress tells Cheshire as she drops the grenade launcher and heads to the helicopter. Cheshire looks down at Osaka Bay and follows Tigress to the helicopter. Once the helicopter leaves; Robin emerges from the bay and with a small gun he shoots the helicopter leaving a tracking device attached to it. As the helicopter leaves Robin and Red Arrow climb up from Osaka Bay to where their motorcycles are.

"_We got to stop Cheshire and Tigress" _said Robin as he looks at the helicopter leaving. _"I just hope they don't lead us to another trap" _said the archer as they drove off in their motorcycles.

* * *

Tokyo October 14, 2012 7:30 p.m.

The U.S. President along with his representative and his interpreter are in Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building just finishing the peace summit with the prime minister. Cheshire disguised as a waitress pushes a trolley to the president and prime minister. The trolley Cheshire is pushing has a bomb. She pushes the trolley with force and its starts moving towards the President. As trolley is about to get closer; an arrow hits the trolley causing the bomb explode before it could hit the President. As the smoke clears from the explosion; Red Arrow and Robin appear. Roy draws his bow and arrow saying _"it's over Cheshire." _

"_You would think so" _said Cheshire as the front part of the building explodes and a helicopter appears. The door opens and there are twenty assailants from the League of Shadows including Tigress. _"Take care of Tigress; Cheshire's mine" _Red Arrow tells Robin. Jade smiles as she has both Sais in hand saying _"so territorial and only our third day." _Robin charges and jumps over Cheshire to go after Tigress. The League of Shadows along with Tigress exits the helicopter. As they do; the Prime Minister orders his guards to stop the intruders. Three of the guards went after Tigress but she does a judo throw to one guard, a knee to the gut the other and jumping spin kick to the other. Robin hits Tigress with his eskrima sticks. She retaliates by taking out her katana to defend herself.

Red Arrow shoots two arrows at Cheshire. As she blocks the arrows with her Sais; she says _"Red Arrow; I'm amazed you and Robin survived the explosion." _While that's going on; the three Secret Service agents intervene and try to help the boy wonder. Tigress sees this and takes out her crossbow shooting at the agents trapping them in nets. _"This is one on one. No interference from anyone" _said Tigress as she continues battling Robin. Both Dick and Artemis get into a weapons deadlock. _"What the connection between you and Cheshire" _Robin asks the assassin still in a deadlock with. She strikes Robin hard stopping the deadlock responds _"let's just say blood is thick than water."_

Cheshire back flips and throws the two Sais at the archer. Red Arrow with his bow blocks the two Sais. All of the assailants are down and the only two members of the Shadows are left. _**"Tigress; the police are coming. You and Cheshire get out there"**_ Talia contacts Tigress through the earpiece. _"Cheshire; it's over we must retreat" _Tigress tells Cheshire. _"I already told you; no tell me what to do" _said Jade as she glares at the assassin. Tigress takes out a grenade and shouts at Cheshire _"fine by me but if you don't retreat then you'll be going to jail." _With no choice in the matter; Cheshire decides to retreat with Tigress to the helicopter. Artemis throws the grenade _"everyone; find cover" _Robin shouts as everyone in the room find cover.

The grenade hits the floor and a flashing bright light is released. Once the bright flash disappears; so does Cheshire and Tigress. One of the League of Shadow members recovers and tries to attack the President. As the assailant is about to kill the president; a laser hits the assailant knocking the Shadow member out. Everyone including Robin and Red Arrow look to see where it came from then Lex Luthor and his bodyguard Mercy appear.

"_Luthor" _is what both Robin and Red Arrow say. _"What's Lex Luthor doing here"_ Red Arrow asks himself. Robin and Red Arrow leave the building as they see the Prime Minister and Lex Luthor shaking hands and the U.S. President praising him as well.

Robin and Red Arrow are outside in front of Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. _"This is completely crazy. Cheshire and Tigress teaming up and Lex Luthor showing up to save the president" _said Robin. _"I would like to know what's going on" _said the archer. Robin asks Red Arrow _"are you sure you don't want to join the team? I know you and Green Arrow don't see eye to eye anymore but after what just happen; there might be a chance Cheshire might join the Enforcers." _Roy explains to Robin _"look I already told you and the team including Oliver that I do things solo. If it does happen and Cheshire joins the Enforcers then I'll join the team."_

"_I wonder where Cheshire and Tigress are" _Robin asks himself.

* * *

Gotham City October 14, 2012 10:30 p.m.

Tigress is on the rooftop of her mother's house. She takes off her mask and as she is about to go inside; _"hello Artemis" _said Cheshire as she appears. _"So you know who I am" _said Artemis as she isn't too surprised. Artemis looks at Jade asking _"how did you know where I live?" "I told her about you" _said Ra's al Ghul as he appears from the shadows. _"Great one" _is what Artemis said as she bows to him. _"Not necessary child" _said Ra's. _"I want to know why you send Artemis to help me" _Cheshire asks Ra's al Ghul. _"I guess I should've told you. Artemis is your sister" _Ra's answers Cheshire's question. Cheshire eyes wide open hearing that _"what do you mean my sister?" "It's true Jade we are sisters" _said Artemis. _"I don't believe you" _Cheshire shouts at Tigress.

"_Believe it or not my child that is the truth" _said Ra's as he tries to calm Cheshire down. _"If it's true then who's my father" _asked Cheshire. Ra's responds _"Lawrence Crock; also known as Sportsmaster." "This is not possible" _said a confused Cheshire. She continues by asking Ra's _"I just got one question. Why was Artemis helping me?" "Mind if I tell her great one" _Artemis tells Ra's. _"By all means go ahead" _said Ra's.

Artemis tells Jade _"the reason why I was helping you is because I want you to join the Enforcers to stop the Justice League and their team of sidekicks from interfering with the Light." _Cheshire says to Tigress _"join the Enforcers. Sorry but I work alone so the answer is no." _Without saying anymore; Cheshire leaves. Artemis with a disappoint look on her face; Ra's puts her hand on her shoulder saying _"don't worry. If Jade doesn't want to join then it's her lost."_

"_What should I do" _Tigress asks Ra's. _"Let her go for now. You might have to help her again someday. I'll see you tomorrow" _said Ra's as he leaves Artemis. She stands on top of the roof looking back as Artemis goes inside.

* * *

**I got the idea from a Young Justice episode "Targets".**

**I read about Cheshire in DC Comics and that Sportsmaster is really not her father. Her father is really ****Robert Pullman he's a Senator.**

**spencerlonewolf: I will be adding Livewire to the Enforcer in the near future.**

**Finally the next chapter will have the newest member to join the Enforcer.**

**It's Kyd Wykkyd.**

**As for Talia al Ghul her appearance is similar to Chloe Frazer from Uncharted 2**


	9. Night of the Thieves

Washington D.C. October 23, 2012 11:00 a.m.

"_So; where do you work again" _said the woman with a French accent. The man answers her question with _"the Daily Light Bugle. It's a newspaper company I work for. I do stories on exhibits and displays." "What is your name" _asked Catherine Cobert who's the one who asked where the man for. The man responds _"my name is Nathan Karlo. I was wonder if you can give a tour of the Hall of Justice." _

"_Sure; follow me" _said Catherine as she gives Nathan Karlo a tour of Hall of Justice. Catherine Cobert shows Nathan several displays in the Hall of Justice. Nathan looks around suddenly; he sees a metal like object which shows three little circles in a pattern like a bowling ball and it is surrounded in rock. _"What is this" _Nathan asks Catherine. _"It's a small piece of computer machinery alien-like to be exact" _Catherine responds to Nathan's question. Catherine continues her tour with Nathan. Unaware Nathan secretly takes pictures of the small alien-like machinery.

After an hour doing the tour; Nathan exits the Hall of Justice. _"Thank for the tour and those displays. The Daily Light Bugle will be please by this. You just save my job" _said Nathan. _"You're welcome" _said Catherine as she smiles as Nathan leaves.

* * *

Undisclosed Location October 23, 2012 11:20 a.m.

Gorilla Grodd sees the pictures of the alien-like machinery. _"So; it is at the Hall of Justice. Lex Luthor will be pleased. Well done Nathan Karlo or should I say Basil Karlo" _said Gorilla Grodd as he sees Nathan Karlo transforming into a clay-like monster. _"That was too easy" _said Clayface. Gorilla Grodd responds what Clayface said _"it may be easy to infiltrate the Hall of Justice but raiding that's another story." _Gorilla Grodd contacts Deathstroke _"Slade; inform the Enforcers. Tell them about their next mission and their newest member."_

* * *

Mount Justice October 23, 2012 12:25 p.m.

Batman and the team including their newest member Zatanna see surveillance video of Catherine Cobert giving a tour of the Hall of Justice to a man named Nathan Karlo. _"Daily Light Bugle" _said Robin as he raises his eyebrow. _"Something tells me he's working for the Secret Society" _said the speedster. Batman uses the computer to zoom in at the alien-like machinery. _"If the Secret Society is after this; then we are in serious trouble" _said the Dark Knight. _"About a metal object incased in rock" _said Superboy. Robin responds _"it's not just a metal object. It's the last reincarnation of Brainiac." "Brainiac" _is what Superboy said as his eyes open wide. Batman tells the team _"Brainiac is a computer that originated in the planet Krypton. It was responsible for destroying Krypton along with other planets. Collecting data from other planets and destroying them. Several years ago the Justice League successfully destroyed Brainiac, but when Brainiac was destroyed; several pieces of Brainiac scattered all over the place. We manage to found one of them it landed inside a volcano. It was surrounded in rock. If the Secret Society gets their hands on it; they will the ultimate weapon in the palm of their hands."_

"_Anyone else gets the feeling that the Enforcers are going to get that Brainiac fragment from the Hall of Justice" _Arrowette asks the team. _"We probably going to have to go on a stakeout" _said Robin. _"A stakeout so; the seven of us hanging out in the Hall of Justice; sweet" _said Kid Flash who likes the idea. _"Actually I only need three members to go on this mission" _said Batman. _"Just three" _said a concern Kid Flash. _"A couple days ago; Tigress went on a solo mission to help Cheshire in killing the U.S. President. Even though they were not successful; we can't takes any chances on bringing the whole team along" _Robin explains to the speedster.

"_He's right. If Tigress went on a solo mission; then any other member can too" _said Kaldur. _"Who's going to be the three volunteers" _Kid Flash asks Batman. The Dark Knight responds _"Kid Flash, Arrowette, and Zatanna. You three will go on a stakeout at the Hall of Justice and protect the Brainiac fragment." _The three select member look at each other as they head to the hanger.

* * *

Bayou Bartholomew October 23, 2012 4:19 p.m.

All six members of the Enforcers are present. Artemis who is not in costume is wearing a brown short sleeve jacket, showing a white shirt, dark blue jeans, and high heel boots. Alexander Luthor who is not wearing his power suit is wearing a suit similar to his father Lex Luthor wears. _"Why your father wants us to be present" _Artemis asks Rose. _"All he told me that the Enforcers will be getting a new member" _Rose answers Artemis' question. _"A new member; we don't need a new member" _Rag Doll protests. _"I don't see anything wrong with getting a new member" _said Hazard as she tries calm Rag Doll down.

"_So wait Cheshire's joining" _Cameron asks Artemis. Artemis lets out a sigh _"no she's not; Cheshire more of the solo kind of person." "Such a shame; Cheshire would've been good choice" _said a disappointed Alexander. _"I still can't believe you and Cheshire are sisters" _said Rose as she's still in shock. As they still wonder who the newest member of the Enforcers will it be; a boom tube portal opens and out comes Deathstroke. _"Good; everyone is here. Now we can get down to business" _said Deathstroke. _"Is this about the new member" _Rose asks her father. Slade responds _"yes it is. During a battle involving the sidekicks and the androids T.O. Morrow created; the team had added a new member." _Slade proceeds to show footage of the new member of the team. _"Who's the babe" _Rag Doll asks Deathstoke as his eyes are wide open. _"That babe is Zatanna. She's the daughter of Zatara" _Slade answers Rag Doll's question.

"_Is the new member Klarion" _Cameron asks Slade. _"Why would a member of the Light join the Enforcers" _Slade responds to Cameron with a question of his own. Cameron with a dumb look on his face says _"I see your point." "Anyway let me introduce to you the newest member of the Enforcers; Kyd Wykkyd" _Deathstroke tells the Enforcers. The Enforcers look around to see where Kyd Wykkyd is. "_There's no Kyd Wykkyd here" _said Rag Doll who unaware that an individual wearing a light purple costume with a black belt, a black cowl, black boots, and a Batman like mask. _"Hey guy in the purple leotard; you see a Kyd Wykkyd here" _Rag Doll asks the individual with red eyes. Rag Doll looks at him and gets spooked. _"Ahhh" _Rag Doll screams as he jumps on Junior's arms.

Cameron gets annoyed by Rag Doll and drops him on the floor. _"Ow; gee thanks Icy" _said Rag Doll as he rubs his back. Everyone sees the appearance of Kyd Wykkyd. _"Enforcers; this is Kyd Wykkyd" _said Slade. _"Kyd Wykkyd. That's an interesting name. So; where did you come from" _said Artemis. Kyd Wykkyd doesn't say a word. _"What's the matter cat got your tongue" _Rag Doll asks Wykkyd. _"Kyd Wykkyd is a mute. He doesn't talk at all" _Deathstroke tells Rag Doll. _"What good is he for then" _ask by an upset Rag Doll. Unaware; Kyd Wykkyd created a portal and puts his hand through it. Another portal open behind Icicle Jr. and slaps him upside the back of the icy villain's head.

"_Hey; what's the big idea" _Cameron asks Rag Doll as he rubs his head. _"What are you talking about" _Rag Doll responds with another question. _"You slap my head that's what I'm talking about" _said Cameron as he gets in Peter's face. While Icicle Jr. and Rag Doll are arguing; Wykkyd created another portal and puts his hand through it. He does the same thing but this time he pulls Rebecca's hair. _"Ow! Hey; what's your problem" _Rebecca asks Artemis who thinks she pulled her hair. Artemis looks at Rebecca raising her eyebrow saying _"I don't have a problem." "You pulled my hair" _said Rebecca as she glares at Artemis. She looks confused saying _"I didn't pull your hair Rebecca." _Both Artemis and Rebecca started arguing. As they argue; Kyd Wykkyd does the open portal again and put his hand through it. As the portal opens he's about grab Alexander, but he grabs Wykkyd's hand.

Everyone sees Alexander grabbing Wykkyd's arm and a portal open. _"That was you" _is what Icicle Junior said. _"How did you do that" _Rag Doll asks Wykkyd. _"What Kyd Wykkyd does is a secret. Kyd Wykkyd not only can create portals; he excels in hand-to-hand combat, teleportation, and has skills in stealth" _Slade tells the Enforcers. _"What a minute; that kind of training would only come from the H.I.V.E. Academy" _said Rose. _"H.I.V.E. Academy; isn't that place where they young villains in training become professionals" _Alexander asks Deathstroke.

"_Yes; you are correct" _Slade answers Alexander's question. _"So; why would the H.I.V.E Academy send Kyd Wykkyd to join the Enforcers" _Rose asks her father. Slade responds _"this mission requires someone like Kyd Wykkyd to go to the Hall of Justice and steal the alien fragment." "Just Kyd Wykkyd" _Junior asks Deathstroke. _"Actually; I two more to join this mission" _said Slade. _"Who do you need for this mission" _Alexander asks Deathstroke. He responds to Lex Luthor's son _"well since Peter's father is a master thief; Rag Doll, Kyd Wykkyd of course and you Rose." _

"_Just the three of us" _Rag Doll asks the mercenary. _"It's not going to be hard" _Slade responds to Rag Doll. The mercenary continues saying _"You three do have to go at night when the place is empty."_

* * *

New York City October 23, 2012 9:00 p.m.

Inside the National Bank; several security guards are knocked out and next to the security guards are playing cards. The Royal Flush Gang has entered the vault and is taking the money along with the jewelry. Jack exits the vault and sees if anyone else is here. _"Jack; what are you doing? We don't have time for this" _said King as he sees Jack looking around. He uses his robotic eye saying _"just one more look around and we'll leave." _Jack looks around and sees Batman in the shadows. He shouts _"peek-a-boo; I see you" _and shoots a powerful laser at the Dark Knight.

Batman dodges it and the other members of the Royal Flush Gang show up. _"Great; I don't think he came alone" _said King. _"What! I'm I suppose to be afraid of bird brat" _said a not impressed Jack. As the Royal Flush Gang is about to attack Batman; Superman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Wonder Woman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter appear. Batman with a smirk says _"you're right I didn't."_

* * *

Chicago October 23, 2012 10:15 p.m.

Rag Doll (the original) is in a museum stealing paintings. He grabs several expensive paintings when; an arrow hits the floor. Rag Doll gets alarmed and sees Green Arrow aiming his bow and arrow at him. _"Don't you know the museum is closed" _Green Arrow asks the master thief. Rag Doll drops the paintings saying _"the door was open so I decided to help myself to some paintings. Since you're here; I guess I can some fun." _Rag Doll begins to charge after Green Arrow.

* * *

Star City October 23, 2012 10:59 p.m.

A guy wearing a tight red costume with a white collar and wearing black glasses leaves a bank with two bags of money. _"I didn't know banks open late at night" _said Robin as he appears along with Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Red Arrow. _"So; why don't you put the money back" _said Red Arrow as he draws his bow and arrow at the red costume criminal. The red costume guy just smiles at the four. Superboy with an angry look _"I don't know why you are smiling you're outnumbered."_ The guy smiles asking the heroes in a hillbilly accent _"y'all think you have Billy Numerous outnumbered?" _Billy starts multiplying into ten copies of himself saying _"looks like Billy Numerous got you outnumbered." _Miss Martian responds _"well at least we brought backup."_After saying that; Tula, Rocket, and Garth appear. Billy Numerous pretends to be afraid saying _"Oh no I reckon I lost. Hah guess again" _as he proceeds to make more copies of himself.

* * *

Washington D.C. October 24, 2012 12:00 a.m.

Zatanna, Arrowette, and Kid Flash are at a stakeout in the Hall of Justice. _"Villains appear out of nowhere in several cities stealing" _said Zatanna. _"Well at least we have better view at the Brainiac fragment" _said very calm Kid Flash as he watches the monitor in the lounge. _"I just hope that is it not all members of the Enforcers going to steal the fragment" _said a concern Arrowette. _"This is getting boring; how about we play a game" _the speedster asks both Arrowette and Zatanna.

"_You're kidding right" _the archer asks Kid Flash. The speedster responds _"well it will help pass the time." "I don't see the problem. So; what kind of game" _Zatanna asks the speedster. Kid Flash tells Zatanna _"I spy." "I'll go first; I spy with my little eye something that begins with the letter A" _Kid Flash says to both Arrowette and Zatanna. The archer takes a guess _"Amazo." "Okay my turn" _said Zatanna. She then continues saying _"I spy with my little eye something that begins with the letter P." _Kid Flash looks around in the lounge; then he looks at the monitor where he sees the displays. He notices something and says _"a portal." _Zatanna looks confused saying _"it was actually a picture." "Then how come I see a portal opening" _the speedster asks Zatanna. They see the portal open and out come Kyd Wykkyd. He proceeds to open the main door to let Rag Doll and Ravager inside.

The three Enforcers look around to see if anyone is here. _"Well the place is empty" _said Ravager. Rag Doll takes out a glass cutter and says _"good; now we can get what we came here for." _Both Ravager and Kyd Wykkyd have concern looks and Ravager says _"something tells me this is too easy." "Will you relax no one is even here. It's just us" _said Rag Doll is about to use the glass cutter to get the Brainiac fragment. Kyd Wykkyd notices the object that Rag Doll is holding and taps Ravager on the shoulder. She notices it too and says _"Rag Doll; um you might want to look at what you're holding." _Rag Doll looks at the glass cutter and realizes he's holding a flower. Rag Doll looks spook asking _"what happen to my glass cutter? Why am I holding a flower?" _

Rag Doll looks to Ravager and Kyd Wykkyd when; _"nrut rewolf otni sffucdnah" _as the flower Rag Doll is holding turns into handcuffs. _"Hey; what gives" _as Rag Doll struggles to get the cuffs off. Kid Flash with super speed appears and grabs Rag Doll throwing him into Ravager and Kyd Wykkyd. _"Don't you know that the Hall of Justice is closed" _Kid Flash tells the Enforcers as Arrowette and Zatanna appear. The archer notices an individual wearing a purple and black costume. She draws her bow and arrow asking them _"so; who's the new member?" _Ravager, Rag Doll, and Kyd Wykkyd get up and as they do; Rag Doll responds _"let's just say he's wicked as in Kyd Wykkyd."_

"_Well all three of you are going to Belle Rave" _Arrowette tells the three Enforcers. _"I don't think so" _said Ravager as she charges at the archer with sword in hand. As Rag Doll got the cuffs off; _"part gar llod ni sniahc" _Zatanna chants a spell as Rag Doll get trapped in chains. _"Oh no I'm trapped; whatever shall I do. Oh wait I know" _said a sarcastic Rag Doll as he easily got off the chains. Zatanna's eyes wide open asking Rag Doll _"how did you do that?" _

"_I'm a contortionist. I can get out of anything. I also can bend like a pretzel" _Rag Doll responds to Zatanna. Rag Doll asks the female magician _"what's with you speaking tongue?" _Zatanna glares at Rag Doll with a mean look _"it's called magic like this one; tup gar llod ni a elbbub." _Zatanna cast a spell which causes Rag Doll to be trapped in a bubble and starts floating up to the ceiling.

Kid Flash charges up to Kyd Wykkyd but he creates a portal and the speedster runs into it. The portal and it sends Kid Flash outside in front of the Hall of Justice. _"Oh you have got to be kidding me" _is what the speedster said as he heads back inside. Kid Flash enters to the room where the displays are when; a portal opens behind him and Kyd Wykkyd kicks him. Kid Flash gets frustrated with Kyd Wykkyd's disappearing act.

Arrowette shoots three trick arrows at Ravager. She slices each arrow one by one. _"I'm guessing Robin had other plans" _said Rose. Ravager with sword in hand charges at the archer. Arrowette avoids the sword attack and sweeps Ravager. As Rose falls to the floor; she manages to flip back up and glare at the archer.

Rag Doll; who is still trap in the bubble takes out his knife and pops the bubble. He lands on his feet with knife in hand asking the magician _"any other trick you got?" _Zatanna smiles and chants _"nrut efink otni a redips" _as the knife Rag Doll is holding turns into a spider. Rag Doll sees it and starts to scream. _"Get this thing out of my hand" _said Rag Doll who shouts in fear. Kyd Wykkyd sees the spider on Rag Doll's hand and waves to Rag Doll as he creates portal. Peter understands what Wykkyd is doing as he throws the spider at the portal.

The portal opens behind Kid Flash and the spider lands on the speedster's back. Kid Flash notices the spider on his back and tries to get it off him. Zatanna sees it saying _"sorry about that." _Rag Doll smiles as he gives the magician the thumbs up. She gets angry chanting _"llup eht teprac htaenrednu eht nialliv" _as the carpet Rag Doll is on top off moves on its own causing him to slip. As the team and the Enforcers continue the fight; a shadowed figure appears in the Hall of Justice. He phases through the glass where the Brainiac fragment is and takes it. The figure proceeds to replace the fragment with a fake one and places phony fragment on the display case.

Ravager sees the figure the fragment in its possession and leaves. _"Rag Doll, Kyd Wykkyd; time to go" _Ravager tells the Enforcer members. _"What about the fragment" _an upset Rag Doll asks Ravager. Rose takes out a grenade and responds _"trust me." _Ravager throws the grenade to the floor and it releases a bright light. Once the bright light disappears; the three Enforcer members are gone. _"I guess they must've give up" _said the speedster. The archer looks at the "fragment" that is still in display case saying _"at least they did get the fragment." _Zatanna yarns as her eyelids get a little heavy. _"I'm with Zatanna; it's been a long night" _said Arrowette as she, Zatanna, and Kid Flash went to the Zeta-Tube.

* * *

Undisclosed Location October 24, 2012 1:30 a.m.

Vandal Savage is approach by the shadowed figure with the Brainiac fragment in hand giving it to Savage. _"Well done Shadow Thief" _said Vandal Savage who praises Shadow Thief who was the one who stole the fragment. _"Do you think the Justice League will know about the fake fragment" _Shadow Thief asks Savage. The immortal member of the Light responds _"it doesn't matter if the League knows because; we have the most powerful weapon in our hands."_

* * *

**You can see why the chapter is titled "Night of the Thieves"  
**

**The list of spell chants performed by Zatanna: **

**_nrut rewolf otni sffucdnah (Turn flower into handcuffs) _****___part gar llod ni sniahc (Trap Rag Doll in chains)_ ****_tup gar llod ni a elbbub (Put Rag Doll in a bubble) _ ****_nrut efink otni a redips (Turn knife into a spider) _ ****_llup eht teprac htaenrednu eht nialliv (Pull the carpet underneath the villain)_**

**The appearance of the Royal Flush Gang and Billy Numerous.**

**Kyd Wykkyd officially joins the Enforcers.**

**The next chapter with be similar to a Young Justice episode "Insecurity".**

**I hope you are enjoying my story. Feel free to post your reviews. **


	10. Author's Note

**After the Chapter "The Bait"; I will be doing another chapter similar to Young Justice episode "Usual Suspects". In that chapter the team will add "Rocket" as their member. As Rocket joins the team in that chapter; the Enforcer will get a new member as well.**

**The chapter after "The Bait" the team of heroes will consist of Aqualad, Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash, Arrowette, Zatanna, and Rocket.**

**The Enforcer will consist of Alexander, Tigress, Icicle Jr., Ravager, Rag Doll, Hazard, Kyd Wykkyd, and TBA.**

**I will give you a hint:**

**A character from the T.V. Show the Teen Titans. The character is a female. That's is all you will get. Try to figure it out. If you are correct; I will replay to you.**


	11. The Bait

New Orleans November 15, 2012 5:30 p.m.

Klarion, Teekl, Hazard, along with Professor Ivo are in a warehouse. Ten minutes later; Sportsmaster enters the warehouse with Alexander Luthor. _"This isn't Lex Luthor" _said an irate Professor Ivo. _"You do know that Lex Luthor is busy man, so that is why he sends his son instead" _said Sportsmaster as he tries to calm down Ivo. Professor Ivo; who is not on board with Alexander helping him says _"I don't care if he's his son. Alexander is not the person to be helping me with Brainiac." _Alexander gets angry with Ivo for insulting him makes a fist and points it at the Amazo creator as Alexander is about to give Ivo an energy blast. He delivers an energy blast an inch away from Ivo's head saying in anger _"don't ever say that again Ivo."_

Professor Ivo puts his hands up. Klarion with a sinister smile says _"you should be nice Ivo. You're lucky T.O. Morrow is in a coma or you would've been replaced._" Professor Ivo; who looks defeated says _"fine; let's get started." "Equipment is in the back and the fragment will be on the way" _Sportsmaster tells both Alexander and Professor Ivo.

* * *

The Bio-ship flies to their next location. The team consists of Aqualad, Kid Flash, Red Arrow, and Arrowette who is piloting the Bio-ship. _"I can't believe they actually got the fragment" _said the speedster. _"They must've planned this from the beginning. The robberies and the inside job at the Hall of Justice" _Aqualad says to the team. _"How could I not know the fragment on the display was a fake" _Arrowette asks herself. Aqualad responds _"the three Enforcer members that invaded the Hall of Justice and attacked you, Kid Flash, and Zatanna was a distraction. Someone went inside with no one not knowing took the real Brainiac fragment and replaced it with a phony one."_

"_I get the feeling the Enforcers didn't know about the fourth person" _said Kid Flash. _"KF is right; there's no way the three members didn't know about the fourth person" _Arrowette agrees with the speedster. _"Well at least you didn't deal with a hillbilly who can make copies of himself" _said Red Arrow who's upset of what happen over three weeks ago. _"Well at least you stop him" _Kid Flash says to Red Arrow. _"We did but he got away. Along with Rag Doll" _said Kaldur. _"The Justice League did capture the Royal Flush Gang" _Arrowette tells the team. _"The Royal Flush Gang was in it for themselves. They didn't work for the Secret Society" _Aqualad says to the archer.

"_How about we just get back to the mission" _Red Arrows asks the team. _"Roy's right" _Aqualad responds to the archer. Kaldur begins telling the team the mission _"five days after the theft of the fragment; Green Arrow show security footage of the airport. Tigress and Sportsmaster; who were in civilian clothes boarded on a private plane. Sportsmaster also had a briefcase in hand. It must've contained the fragment." "What is the Society planning to do with it" _the speedster asks Aqualad. _"We'll find out when we get there" _Kaldur responds to Wally.

* * *

Orleans Parish November 15, 2012 6:55 p.m.

The Bio-ship appears at New Orleans. Red Arrow sees Tigress heading north by boat, and he gives the orders to Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Arrowette to follow, but tells them to be alert. Artemis docks and stands by the railroad. Arrowette exits the Bio-ship when sees suspicious movement in the forest. She enters the forest suddenly; _"so another archer" _said Cheshire as she is standing on a tree branch. The female archer sees Cheshire and draws her bow and arrow. Cheshire throws three shurikens at Arrowette but she dodges it. She shoots a trick arrow at Cheshire hoping to trap her in foam but she avoids as well.

Cheshire takes out her sword saying to the female archer _"let me guess you must be Arrowette. I've heard a lot about you." _As Arrowette draws her bow and arrow; she says to Cheshire _"I've heard a lot about you too. Are you a member of the Enforcers?" _Cheshire responds _"sorry but I work alone. I'm not a member of the Enforcers." "So does that mean you and Tigress are not partners" _the female archer asks Cheshire. Jade gets upset drawing her sword at her saying _"that wannabe assassin and I are not partners." _As Cheshire is about to attack Arrowette; an arrow hits Cheshire causing her to be trap in a net by Red Arrow. He draws his bow and arrow at her and Cheshire says in flirtatious voice _"Why Arrow; if you wanted another date; all you have to do is ask."_

Arrowette looks at Red Arrow _"you two are dating? What the hell is wrong with you?" _Red Arrow's eyes wide open responds _"that's not true." _Cheshire; who is still in the net says _"why deny the attraction; after all Arrow you're here." _

Tigress hears what Cheshire said in the earpiece and tells her _"I hear you keep them busy." _A train approaches where Tigress is standing. As the door opens _"baby girl; catch" _Sportsmaster shouts as Artemis grabs the briefcase containing the fragment.

Cheshire breaks from the net with her sword in hand saying _"really I'm so fond you both I couldn't bear to hurt you" _she slams her sword letting it stand on the ground saying _"much." _Arrowette tries to shoot Cheshire but she quickly sweeps the female archer. She then proceeds to throw three smoke pellets to the ground where Red Arrow is standing. The smoke surrounds Red Arrow in which he couldn't see Cheshire, but he sees Tigress riding a Jet Ski. _"Tigress" _is what Red Arrow said before he is taken down by Cheshire. She sits on top of him with her sai in hand near his face saying _"too bad lover boy." _Cheshire then proceeds to take off her mask and kiss Red Arrow on the lips tying to get Arrowette's attention. The female archer recovers seeing Cheshire kissing Red Arrow. Her eyes wide open of disbelief. Cheshire stops kissing Red Arrow saying _"but at least a kiss is still a kiss." _Using super speed; Kid Flash knocks Cheshire off Red Arrow. The speedster grabs her sai saying _"and a sai is just a sai and quite the souvenir might I add." _Red Arrow sees Tigress making her escape and tells the female archer _"Arrowette; tracer arrow on Tigress now."_

Arrowette shoots a tracer arrow on the Jet Ski Tigress is riding on but the arrow doesn't make it. _"Shit I miss" _said a frustrated Arrowette. _"Let me try" _said Red Arrow as he shoots a tracer arrow and successfully hits the Jet Ski. _"Go after Tigress; I'll take care of Cheshire" _Red Arrow tells Arrowette. She proceeds to hop on a Jet Ski to pursuit Tigress; while Red Arrow deals with Cheshire. _"It's so hard to avoid me Red Arrow. You can't take your eyes off me" _said a flirtatious Cheshire. Kid Flash is looking at both Cheshire and Red Arrow asking _"is there something going on between you two?" _Cheshire responds to the speedster _"why don't you ask lover boy?" _Red Arrow doesn't say anything and proceeds to shoot arrows at Cheshire.

Aqualad; swimming underwater and Arrowette who's riding a Jet Ski are chasing Tigress. She sees Arrowette chasing her and says _"great I'm being tailed." _Tigress sees the train approaching and she grabs a grappling hook launcher. She shoots the hook at the train and zips right to the train. _"Oh you got to be kidding me" _is what Arrowette said as she sees Tigress heads to train with a grabbling hook. The female archer stops the Jet Ski only to see the one Tigress was riding on has bomb in it. _"Shit" _is what Arrowette said as she rides the Jet Ski back to shore. Aqualad who's underwater notices Arrowette heading back to shore. He sees the Jet Ski Tigress was riding on explodes. Aqualad swims real fast to try to avoid the impact from the exploding Jet Ski.

The explosion causes both Red Arrow and Kid Flash to get distracted while dealing with Cheshire. This distraction allows Cheshire to throw smoke pellets to the speedster's direction causing smoke to release. Red Arrow manages to shoot a tracer arrow on Cheshire. He then for unknown reason shoots another tracer arrow on the train. Both Aqualad and Arrowette return to shore catching up to Red Arrow and Kid Flash. _"Cheshire head east" _said Red Arrow. _"Tigress; boarded a train heading west" _Arrowette tells Red Arrow. _"Tigress was carrying a briefcase. It must've contained the fragment" _said Aqualad. _"We got to get it back" _Kid Flashtells Aqualad.

"_Here; this will lead you to Cheshire" _said Red Arrow as he hands Aqualad a tracking device. _"Hopefully this will lead us to Cheshire, Tigress, and the Brainiac fragment" _said Kaldur. As the team leaves; Arrowette notices Red Arrow heading to another direction. Curious of the Red Arrow and Cheshire situation; she secretly shoots a tracer arrow on his back where his arrows are stored.

* * *

New Orleans November 15, 2012 7:35 p.m.

Tigress in costume shows up to the warehouse where Klarion, Teekl, Hazard, Professor Ivo, and Alexander Luthor are waiting for the fragment. _"You're late" _said Ivo who's looking at the assassin with a mean look. Tigress responds _"I had a run in with the team, but I got the fragment." "At least you didn't get caught" _said Alexander as he is more concerned with his teammate. Artemis places the fragment on the table. _"Let's get to work" _Alexander tells both Professor Ivo and Klarion. Professor Ivo with a small drill proceeds to take out pieces of rock surrounding the fragment. While that's going on; Alexander takes out a small box which contains a small round metal disc that the symbols of Brainiac.

Professor Ivo successfully removes all the rock surrounding the fragment. Klarion uses his magic to activate Brainiac. As the Brainiac fragment is active; Alexander takes the small metal disc and connects the two wires to the Brainiac fragment. _"This shouldn't take long" _said Alexander as he transfers power from the Brainiac fragment to the metal disc. As Alexander continues to work with the fragment; Tigress exits the warehouse.

Red Arrow is on the roof of the warehouse. He opens the top window and jumps down inside. He draws his bow and arrow to see if anyone is here; when a small round object rolls near Red Arrow. _"I knew you couldn't stay away from me" _said Cheshire as she appears. She approaches Red Arrow saying _"that tracer does look good on me. Especially the one Arrowette put on your back." _Red Arrow takes out the tracer on his back looking at it. _"Care to watch a movie. It's called The Prey" _said Cheshire as takes out a video tablet showing Arrowette at main entrance of the warehouse and Tigress is on the roof with crossbow in hand.

The archer shoots an explosive arrow at the main entrance door. The door explodes causing Arrowette to avoid impact. She then sees Tigress on the roof and starts a fight with the assassin. Arrowette contacts Aqualad and Kid Flash to come to the warehouse. While Arrowette deals with Tigress; Red Arrow is dealing with Cheshire inside the warehouse. Cheshire kicks Red Arrow in the stomach sending him against the wall. She takes out her sword is about to get closer to the archer when; Kid Flash charges in and knocks Cheshire to the floor.

The speedster quickly approaches to Red Arrow saying _"Aqualad and I found a tracker on a caboose, and I don't mean Cheshire's." "She must've ditched it" _Red Arrow says to Kid Flash. _"Wait a minute; how did you and Arrowette get here" _the speedster asks Red Arrow. Before Red Arrow could respond; Cheshire attacks Kid Flash. Red Arrow draws his bow and arrow at Cheshire but _"I got this go" _Kid Flash tells the archer. Red Arrow notices activity in the other room and he decides to go find out.

Alexander shows Klarion, Ivo, and Hazard a small disc with three little circles similar to Brainiac. _"All done" _said Klarion as Hazard puts the Brainiac fragment inside the case. Red Arrows busts through the door and shouts _"freeze"_ as he draws his bow and arrow. Alexander makes a fist as he's about to deliver energy blast saying to the archer _"what we have made you are not entitled to-"_then; Klarion cuts him off saying _"we shouldn't waste time with him. Do as he says freeze."_

The Lord of Chaos casts a spell in which himself; Alexander, Hazard, Professor Ivo, and Teekl are turned into statues of ice. The ice breaks into pieces. Klarion also turn Tigress and Cheshire into statues of ice and the breaks into pieces as well.

* * *

Mount Justice November 15, 2012 10:25 p.m.

"_Let me be clear we have failed. The Secret Society still has possession of the fragment and we don't know what they were doing" _a disappointed Aqualad tells the team. While Aqualad was telling the team about the failed mission; Arrowette glares at Red Arrow. He notices Arrowette's stare and gets upset asking _"what's your problem?" "You know what my problem is. You and Cheshire" _said Arrowette as she still glares at Red Arrow. _"You can't be serious? You honestly believe what Cheshire said? What's she saying is not true" _Red Arrow tells Arrowette who's frustrated with her accusation against him.

"_Oh really; then explain this" _said Arrowette as she shows the team two trackers. _"Whoa; where did that other tracker came from" _Kid Flash asks Arrowette. She responds to Kid Flash _"Red Arrow; use this to send us on a wild goose chase. He put this one on Cheshire." "Roy" _is what Kid Flash said to Red Arrow as the speedster changes to a mean look saying _"are you that defensive about Arrowette's accusation that you would go face the bad guys solo? Please tell me that I'm wrong." _Red Arrow doesn't say anything and stays silent.

"_So I guess what Arrowette said is true after all. Keep the sai; this is the right souvenir" _said Kid Flash as he throws the sai near Red Arrow's feet and takes the tracker. _"So; have you been giving information to the Secret Society" _an angry Arrowette asks Red Arrow. _"Enough! We are not going anyway with blaming other people. Let alone with accusations; I must report this to Batman. Everyone; get some sleep" _Aqualad tells the team leaves the mission room but Arrowette confronts Red Arrow informing him _"I hope I'm wrong about you and Cheshire and that you are not betraying the team. But if I found out you are; I will be the first one to take you down." _She leaves as Red Arrow has a disappointing look on his face.

* * *

Star City November 15, 2012 11:00 p.m.

_Recognize Red Arrow B06_

Red Arrow exits the zeta-tube in the alley area of Star City. As he heads home _"how's your night" _Cheshire asks Red Arrow as she appears from the shadows. Red Arrow turns around saying _"you have a lot of nervous showing your face here. You told a lie about me and you. We're not even dating. It's because of you; Arrowette is accusing me of being a traitor." _Cheshire just folds her arms saying _"a lie; you know we have a connection. You can't stop chasing me."_

"_You're working for the League of Shadows, you try to kill the President of the United States, and you're helping the Secret Society" _said Red Arrow as he raises his eyebrow. Cheshire goes closer to Red Arrow saying in a flirtatious voice _"Red; what I do is just business. You know you can't keep your eyes off me." _She proceeds to wrap her arms around Red Arrow's neck saying _"it doesn't have to be like this. You can join with me. Let's face it you didn't join the team, you wanted to go solo, and you been having this obsession chasing me because deep down inside you love me."_

"_Think about what I said" _said Cheshire as she takes off her mask and give Red Arrow a peck on the cheek. She leaves and Red Arrow has a concern look on his face.

* * *

Mount Justice November 16, 2012 2:00 a.m.

A portal opens in Red Tornado's apartment and out comes Kyd Wykkyd who has a ninja star in hand. He approaches Red Tornado who is in sleep mode and place a round metal disc with Brainiac symbols on it and places it on Red Tornado's back. Wykkyd proceeds to create another portal and disappears.

* * *

**This story is similar to Young Justice episode "Insecurity". The next chapter will feature a new member of the Enforcers. If you read the author's note that will be the one I will be adding the Enforcers.**


	12. Showdown Part 2 - Divide and Conquer

Nosirp World 11 December 5, 2012 10:00 p.m.

A giant metal like planet orbits the solar systems. Two alien officers are guarding an alien criminal. One of the officers asks the other _"such a beautiful being; who is she?" _The other officer responds _"she's from an alien planet known to rule by emotions than reason. She was the first princess born in a 100 years. Poor thing; she threw it all away for betraying her home world. Eventually she was stopped and for her punishment; she was to be sent here for treason."_

"_I got two questions. One; what planet she was from? Two; who is she" _the alien officer asks the other alien officer. The officers responds _"she's from the planet Tamaran and her name is Komand'r. She also goes by the name Blackfire." _As the two officers guard the prisoner; a boom tube portal opens and the two officers gets sucked inside the portal. The female prisoner is in fear thinking she might next. Another boom tube portal opens this time in front of the cell the female prisoner is in. Vandal Savage appears from the portal. He looks at the prisoner asking her _"Blackfire; would you like to have your freedom?"_ After seconds of hearing that question; she smiles at what Vandal Savage said.

* * *

Bayou Bartholomew December 30, 2012 9:00 a.m.

The Enforcers are watching Cat Grant on T.V. who's at the Hall of Justice. They as the members of the Justice League inducting four members to the League: Doctor Fate, Atom, Icon, and Plastic Man. _"That doesn't impress me" _said a nonchalant Rag Doll. Hazard responds to Rag Doll _"it may not impress you but I hear Icon has a teenage sidekick name Rocket." "Aw man; the team gets another member. This is just great because now we're at a disadvantage" _said an upset Rag Doll. _"What bothers me is why the Light wants Superboy, Miss Martian, and Red Arrow to join" _Icicle Jr. asks himself.

"_The Light's know what they are doing. I just hope they don't get too careless" _said Alexander. After thirty minutes have passed; a portal opens and out comes Vandal Savage. _"How are the Enforcers doing" _Vandal Savage asks the group of young villains. _"Great never been better except we just saw the Justice League induct Doctor Fate, Atom, Plastic Man, and Icon" _Rag Doll responds to Vandal Savage. _"No need to get pouty Raggy" _Tigress says to an upset Rag Doll. _"I'm not pouty" _said Rag Doll who is still pouty then he says _"baby girl."_

Tigress has a mean look drawing her sword near Rag Doll's throat saying _"repeat that again; I didn't hear you." _As Rag Doll was about to say something; Vandal Savage puts his hand up saying _"enough!" _He continues saying to the Enforcers _"I know there's a situation with the team getting another member and it's a possibility the team will get Icon's sidekick but not to worry__."_ _"Are you telling us we are getting a new member" _Rag Doll asks Vandal Savage. _"Is it what I think it is" _Icicle Jr. asks Vandal Savage who thinks its Klarion. _"Why would Klarion join the Enforcers" _Vandal Savage responds to Cameron's question. _"Damn" _is what a disappointed Icicle Jr. said.

"_Is it another student from the H.I.V.E. Academy" _Ravager asks Savage. _"Not this time" _Savage responds. _"Let me introduce to you the newest member of the Enforcers; Blackfire" _said Vandal Savage as a long black hair girl approaches to the Enforcers. She's wearing a dark purple sports bra, a short dark purple skirt, long dark purple boots, and a light purple tight costume underneath her dark purple attire. _"So; where did you come from" _Rag Doll asks Blackfire as he puts his arm around her. Blackfire just raises her eyebrow not saying a word. _"Oh great another mute" _said Icicle Jr.

"_Not really another mute. Show the Enforcers Blackfire" _Vandal Savage tells the alien warrior. Blackfire goes to a giant metal object that weighs around two-thousand pounds and lifts it up with ease. The Enforcers are stunned on what they witness. _"What else can she do" _Hazard asks Vandal Savage. Blackfire flies up to the ceiling. She throws a purple energy projectile from her hands. _"That it's impressive"_ Alexander said to Blackfire. _"There is one more thing she can do. Blackfire; demonstrate_" said Vandal Savage. She grabs Alexander and kisses him on the lips. The other Enforcers are in shock on what they witness; especially Hazard who glares at Blackfire.

Blackfire stops kissing Alexander then she says _"it's an honor to be member of the Enforcers." "Um what just happened" _Rag Doll asks Blackfire. She responds _"I'm able to speak the language through physical contact." _Tigress raises her eyebrow asking _"you mean by kissing someone?" "Pretty much" _Blackfire responds to Tigress. _"Now about your question Rag Doll; I come from a planet know as __Tamaran." "Tamaran; are you an alien" _Ravager asks Blackfire. The alien warrior responds _"if that's the word you earthlings use then yes; I am an alien._" _"It looks like the Enforcers got stronger" _said Icicle Jr.

"_Since now all members of the Enforcers are here; now we can get to the mission in hand" _Vandal Savage says to the Enforcers. He tells the Enforcers _"Just recently; Cheshire boarded a private plane in Asheville. She's luring the team into a trap at the Smokey Mountains." "So, you want us to help Cheshire stop the team" _Tigress asks Vandal Savage. _"Just four members of the Enforcers; I need fours members to go to the Smokey Mountains, and need the other four in a later mission" _Vandal Savage responds to Tigress' question.

"_Just the four of us, but why" _asked a puzzled Rag Doll. _"Cheshire is not alone is she" _Alexander asks Vandal Savage. _"There will be other Light operatives there too" _Vandal Savage responds. _"Alright, who is it going to be"_ Ravager asks the Enforcers. The leader of the Enforcers responds _"Ravager, Icicle Jr., Rag Doll, and Kyd Wykkyd; you will go to the Smokey Mission. Tigress, Hazard, Blackfire, and I will take the other mission." "Far enough; you will need this" _said Vandal Savage as he hands the Enforcers a Father Box. _"This is a weird looking remote" _said Rag Doll. _"It's not a remote. It's known as the Father Box. A living computer known for opening boom tubes and interfacing other systems" _Alexander tells Rag Doll. _"I didn't you father created" _said Hazard who saying that to Alexander. _"I'm afraid you're off Rebecca" _said Vandal Savage. Rebecca looks at Savage and he tells her _"this is from Apokolips."_

"_Apokolips" _is what Rebecca said. _"I will tell you in the near future but right now you all need to get ready for battle with the team" _Vandal Savage tells the Enforcers. The four selected members of the Enforcers use the Father Box to go to the Smokey Mountains.

* * *

Smokey Mountains December 30, 2012 10:55 a.m.

The team has arrived only to see a private plane crashed. They start to investigate the crashed plane. _"How come homeland security isn't over this" _Kid Flash asks Robin. Robin responds _"Cheshire's ID was a League alert. Authorities didn't pick it up and the jet didn't follow its flight plan. It flew under the radar literally, but the Watchtower auto tracked and recorded the crash." _

"_Then why isn't the League here" _Rocket asks Robin. Zatanna responds _"because Robin has some mighty hacking skills and to arrange__ we get the alert first." "__And it was our fault that the Society still has the fragment. We have unfinished business" _said Aqualad. Superboy picks up some debris and throws it asking _"where are the bodies?" "Here's one, and it is stunning" _said Cheshire as she appears on top of the destroyed plane. _"No mine is stunning" _said Rag Doll as he appears behind the destroyed plane. _"I love the cold weather. Especially when it's snowing" _said Icicle Jr. as he appears. _"Robin; long time no see" _said Ravager as she appears with Kyd Wykkyd.

"_Oh great the Enforcers are here" _said Robin. _"Wait a minute I only see four of them. Where are the others" _Kid Flash asks the four Enforcer members. _"That's not of your concern" _Rag Doll responds to the speedster. _"So I'm guessing Cheshire joined the Enforcers" _Arrowette says to the Enforcers. _"First of all; I'm not a member of the Enforcers. Second; I don't even know why they're here" _said Cheshire who gets upset with the four uninvited Enforcers. Cheshire and the four Enforcers glare at each other. _"Look we can glare each other all we want but right now we got eight heroes we got to deal with" _Ravager tells Cheshire.

The Riddler appears on the mountain top saying _"__I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. What am I? Come on, you can get this. I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I..." "Ambush" _is what Robin said as they are trapped in a force field. Also; Shimmer, Mammoth, and a group of mercenaries with Apokoliptan weaponry appear. _"I never seen those two before" _said Rag Doll who's talking about Shimmer and Mammoth. **_"Miss Martian; is everyone linked" _**Aqualad asks M'gann if the link is enable. She responds **_"yes." _**Aqualad tells the team to go into battle. "_Ekahs siht ebolgwons" _is the chant Zatanna said as she creates a snowstorm for cover. Kid Flash and Aqualad easily took out some mercenaries. **_"Superboy; the pylons" _**Aqualad tells Conner. Superboy responds **_"working on it"_** as he heads behind debris of the destroyed plane. He takes out a small box which it contains shield patches that was secretly given to him by Lex Luthor. _"Last one; better make this count" _Superboy says to himself as puts on the last shield.

Arrowette goes after Cheshire. The archer shoots an explosive arrow causing Cheshire to drop a metal briefcase. Cheshire takes out two swords and goes after the archer. _"So, where's lover boy" _Cheshire asks Arrowette who is talking about Red Arrow. Cheshire strikes the archer with her swords but Arrowette blocks the attacks with her bow. Rocket passes the mercenaries and Kid Flash takes down three of them easily. Rocket takes out two of them and Miss Martian uses telekinesis to send the other to the ground. One of the mercenaries stuns Rocket with an energy disk and she's down. Aqualad comes to her aid but not until a portal opens in front of him and is punched by Kyd Wykkyd.

Robin takes out the mercenary but then gets attacked by Ravager as she strikes the boy wonder with her staff. Superboy uses heat vision to destroy one of the pylons. After destroying one; Icicle Jr. hits Superboy with an ice beam. He avoids it only to get hit with a giant ice hammer by Junior. As Icicle Jr. is about ice blast him; Mammoth intervene and punches Superboy sending him flying. _"Hey; what's the big idea" _is what Icicle Jr. said as he glares at Mammoth for interfering. The ice villain turns his attention to Zatanna. Kid Flash sees Icicle Jr. attempting to ice blast Zatanna. He uses super speed to run up to Icicle Jr. and punches him to the ground. Zatanna sees Rag Doll with knife in hand about to attack her. She chants a spell _"ecalp mih ni selkcahs" _and places metal like cuffs around Rag Doll's ankles. This causes the contortionist to lose his balance and falls to the floor.

As Zatanna is about to perform another spell; Kyd Wykkyd sneaks up behind and covers her mouth. Aqualad sees and shouts _"let her go" _as he then charges at the silent Enforcer member. Kyd Wykkyd turns his head to see Aqualad charging at him and decides to go after him. Wykkyd quickly creates a portal in front of Aqualad and dives right through it before he can strike Wykkyd. The silent one emerges behind Aqualad but he anticipated it and throws Kyd Wykkyd over his head. Wykkyd lands on his feet and begins a barrage of strikes at Aqualad who blocks his attacks. While that's going on; Ravager sees Miss Martian taking out mercenaries with telekinesis. Rose takes the advantage and throws an explosive ninja star at Miss Martian. Robin sees and contacts his teammate **_"Miss Martian; watch out."_** M'gann sees the incoming ninja star and uses telekinesis sending back to Ravager's direction. The ninja star explodes causing both Ravager and Robin to find cover.

Superboy who quickly recovers sees Mammoth. He glares at Mammoth and jumps up and punches Mammoth. He then grabs mutated human and flies up to the force field. Robin who's in shocked sees him saying **_"SB; you're, you're flying." _**Ravager sees it also; contacts Rag Doll, Icicle Jr., and Kyd Wykkyd telling them _"guys; time to go." _Icicle Jr. just heard what Ravager said; sees Mammoth getting assaulted by Superboy. _"You deserved it. Next time don't push me aside" _said the icy villain who smiles at Mammoth getting destroyed. Superboy has Mammoth against the mountain and proceeds to deliver a flurry of punches. His punches to Mammoth bring down the Cliffside. Arrowette shoots a trick arrow causing Cheshire to trap in the net. The Cliffside starts to come down on Cheshire. Arrowette is about to save her; when a portal quickly opens in front of Cheshire and Kyd Wykkyd comes to her aid knocking her out of the way.

Cheshire sees Kyd Wykkyd, Icicle Jr., Rag Doll, and Ravager confused on why the Enforcers saved her. With all the snow in the way; Arrowette can only see the four Enforcers including Cheshire. After the snow starts to disappear; Cheshire and the four Enforcers are gone. Arrowette then notices a metal briefcase on the ground. Meanwhile; two smoke pellets land near Shimmer and Riddler. As smokes is release; Robin throws a bola at Shimmer then he then knocks out her out. Zatanna captures Riddler by casting a spelling putting him in a straight jacket and then another to gag his mouth shut. _"Hguone htiw eht ebolgwons"_ is the chant Zatanna says which stops the snowstorm she created. Rocket approaches Zatanna asking her _"is it always like this?" _She responds to Rocket _"yeah pretty much" _as both her and Rocket head down the hill to catch up with the team.

* * *

Bayou Bartholomew December 30, 2012 3:00 p.m.

The four Enforcers return to the headquarters along with Cheshire. _"I will say it again and I will say it twice; I work alone understand" _Cheshire tells the four Enforcers. _"Oh like you was going to survive that avalanche" _said Rag Doll. Ravager approaches Cheshire telling her _"look Artemis wanted to make sure nothing was going to happen to you." "Besides; it if wasn't for Kyd Wykkyd; you would've been gone or worse case scenario captured" _said Icicle Jr. _"Child" _is what Ra's al Ghul said to Cheshire as he approaches to where the Icicle Jr., Ravager, Rag Doll, Kyd Wykkyd, and Cheshire are. _"Cheshire; Sportsmaster wants you to take the helicopter and pick Red Arrow. It's time to blackmail the three members of the team into joining the Light" _Ra's tells Cheshire. Cheshire leaves the headquarters to pick up Red Arrow. _"Did the team acquire the metal case" _Ra's asks the Enforcers. _"The one with all the small metal discs Alexander created; yes they did" _Ravager tells Ra's al Ghul.

"_The Justice League and the team have already lost" _Ra's tells the Enforcers.

* * *

Santa Prisca December 30, 2012 5:57 p.m.

Superboy takes the Sphere to Santa Prisca; where he finds Lex Luthor waiting for him. _"Welcome Superboy; I like you to meet my associate Queen Bee" _said Lex Luthor who greets Superboy. The ruler of Bialya smiles saying _"my pleasure." "I believe you know everyone else; Sportsmaster, Mercy, Blockbuster, and our new friend Bane; who allowed us to use his island for certain considerations" _said Lex Luthor who introduces his other allies. After the introduction; Superboy notices a jet landing on the island. _"What the hell is that" _Superboy asks Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor smiles and responds _"that is the Sky Dragon, and I also believe you know these people too." _The backdoor of the jet opens and Alexander, Hazard, Tigress, and Blackfire who is wearing a black robe with a hood covering her head and face comes out of the jet.

Superboy notices the individual wearing a black robe asks "_who's the one wearing the robe?" "You'll find out soon" _Alexander responds to Superboy's question. Tigress has a metal briefcase in her hand and the sheath on her back is a little bigger almost as she's carrying arrows. _"So you two were behind everything from the start" _Superboy asks Lex Luthor. Luthor just laughs saying _"a flattery notation son, but we have many friends." _Superboy sees a helicopter landing and asks Luthor _"is this one of your friends now?" "No my boy one of yours" _is what Luthor said as he smiles at Superboy. The door opens and it shows Cheshire piloting the helicopter and Red Arrow is with her. Superboy has a surprised look on his faces say _"Red Arrow."_

"_You know I'm not part of the team. Not to mention of me being labeled a traitor" _Red Arrow tells Superboy. _"It's a fast growing club" _said Queen Bee as the Bio-Ship appears and out comes Miss Martian. She's spooked to see Superboy and Red Arrow are here too. Miss Martian asks Queen Bee _"why are they here? You promised." _She looks at Miss Martian with a mean look responds _"I kept your secret and promise. Now; you keep yours." _Miss Martian doesn't say anything puts her head down. With a mean look Queen Bee tells her _"good girl."_

"_This is getting interest" _said Hazard as she sees Miss Martian's head down and Red Arrow standing next to both Sportsmaster and Cheshire. _"Give me more shields and I'm in too" _said Superboy as he wants to join. Lex Luthor approaches Superboy and smiles saying _"my boy; you're a terrible liar." _Superboy has a mean look about to approach Lex when he says _"red sun" _which causes Superboy to be rendered helpless. The four Enforcers look at a helpless Superboy, and Alexander responds _"you're right Hazard this is interesting."_ Red Arrow steps forward asking Lex Luthor _"what do you want us to do?"_

Lex Luthor gives the signal to Sportsmaster and he tells both Cheshire and Red Arrow _"you two; follow me." "What about Superboy" _Miss Martian as Queen Bee. _"He'll be fine. He simply requires a few adjustments" _Queen Bee responds. Miss Martian walks pass Superboy and Lex Luthor orders Blockbuster to get him. As Blockbuster approaches a helpless Superboy; Red Arrow shoots a trick arrow trapping the mutant in foam. The archer draws his bow and arrow at both Sportsmaster and Cheshire saying _"sorry Cheshire, but I'm not going to let you play me and mess with Superboy's head." _**_"Megan; be a dear and take Red Arrow down" _**Queen Bee tells Miss Martian. M'gann proceeds to use telekinesis to lift Red Arrow in the air before Sportsmaster could attack the archer. Miss Martian telekinetically slams Queen Bee against a tree; knocking her out. This causes Superboy to be free from her control. Superboy; who stops pretending to be shut down begins to advance Lex Luthor. Luthor realizes that Miss Martian had purged all trigger phrases from his mind. Blockbuster breaks free from the foam and attacks Superboy. Bane orders his men to fire; while Sportsmaster and Cheshire deal with Red Arrow.

The four Enforcers attempt to go after Miss Martian, but three arrows hit the floor. The three arrows explode causing the Enforcers to quickly avoid it. _"Something tells me the team brought reinforcements" _said Tigress as she gets up. Alexander gets up and sees the other members of the team have arrived. He also sees Lex Luthor and Mercy who is carrying Queen Bee. _"Time to go" _Lex Luthor tells Mercy who is carrying Queen Bee. As they are about to leave; Aqualad appears creating two water-based swords telling them _"neither you nor Queen Bee are going anywhere." "__Young man__, if you expect to detain me; contact my attorney" _said Luthor as he sees Aqualad gets hit with an energy blast by Alexander. _"Don't you dare threaten my father" _said Alexander who has a mean look.

"_Take care of him my son" _Lex Luthor tells Alexander as he leaves with Mercy and Queen Bee. Alexander is about to deliver another energy blast to Aqualad when Rocket puts him in a force bubble preventing Alexander from attacking. Tigress sees Alexander trap in a bubble takes the briefcase she's carrying and opens it revealing a bow and the sheath on her back has arrows. She draws her bow and arrow and shoots an explosive arrow near Rocket causing her to release bubble Alexander is in. He gets up and quickly heads to the Sky Dragon. Tigress is about to shoot another explosive arrow when Arrowette shoot an arrow of her own stopping Tigress. _"Ready to go round three" _said Arrowette as she draws her bow at Tigress. She doesn't responds and starts shooting arrows at the female archer.

Robin defeats Bane with help from Zatanna's magic. Miss Martian helps Superboy stopping Blockbuster, but then _"Superboy, Miss Martian; move" _said Aqualad as he and Rocket with Apokoliptan weaponry attack Blockbuster. After defeating the mutant; Blackfire who's still wearing the robe punches Superboy with force. Miss Martian attempts to stop the individual with telekinesis but she quickly grabs Miss Martian and throws her in the air. Superboy recovers and punches the robe wearing individual to the ground. She gets up and takes off her robe revealing the team who they're facing. Superboy, Miss Martian, and Rocket stare at the individual. _"I'm guesses you're an Enforcer" _said Superboy. _"The name is Blackfire, and I could careless who you are" _Blackfire responds as she flies ramming Superboy to a tree. Rocket tries to stop Blackfire with energy discs from the Apokoliptan weapon but Hazard uses telekinesis to send the discs back at Rocket.

Alexander who's in the Sky Dragon; sees only Blackfire, Hazard, and Tigress left standing. _"Hazard, Tigress, Blackfire; we must escape" _Alexander tells the Enforcers through the ear piece. Tigress sees Cheshire leaving and not rescuing Sportsmaster glares at her. With no choice in the matter; Tigress attempts to leave but is stopped by Arrowette and Red Arrow. The Sky Dragon fires a barrage of bullets forcing the two archers find cover. Tigress takes the advantage and retreats to the Sky Dragon. Blackfire grabs Hazard and heads to the Sky Dragon as well. The Sky Dragon flies away and Rocket begins pursuing it. Alexander sees Rocket chasing them saying _"I don't think so" _as he presses a red button which actives the afterburners of the Sky Dragon flying at mach speed. Rocket stops her pursuit and heads back to the team. _"Roy; I'm sorry for calling you a traitor" _said Arrowette as she apologizes to Red Arrow. The archer smiles replies _"don't worry about it." "We may have stopped them but Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Cheshire, and the Enforcers got way" _said Aqualad. Superboy asks himself _"I would like to know where Blackfire come from?"_

"_At least it's over" _said Robin.

* * *

The Watchtower December 30, 2012 11:46 p.m.

Batman investigates the metal discs the team acquired when Red Tornado enters the room. _"Everyone is waiting for you" _the android tells Batman. _"The symbols on this disc looks familiar" _said Batman. _"Off course it does" _said Red Tornado as the android places a small metal disc on Batman's neck mentally enslaving him. In the central hall; all the other Leaguers have suffered the same fate. Batman heads to the computer and activates the Zeta-Tube. Suddenly;

_Recognize Vandal Savage A04_

Vandal Savage appears through Zeta-Tube in the Watchtower. He sees the Justice League members completely enslaved. He watches Earth at a distance in the Watchtower saying "_a new world order."_

* * *

**Yes ladies and gentleman the newest member of the Enforcers is Blackfire  
**

**I you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to give me a review.**

**Next chapter is called "Enforcer's Point of View"**


	13. The Enforcers Point of View

Alexander's POV:

_The Light had a meeting about the situation with the team of young heroes. They showed great anger with team's accomplishments. It all started when Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad investigated Cadmus. As they entered the research lab and found out about "Project Kr" and rescued him before anymore test could take place. After the rescue and causing the destruction of Cadmus; the Justice League showed up and Superman noticed "Project Kr" had the symbol Superman had. The Man of Steel decided to take "Project Kr" and have him join the team. From there; he took on the alias "Superboy."_

_Things have gotten more difficult when the Light found about another member joined the team. It would be Miss Martian who is Martian Manhunter's niece. She joined the team on a mission where they head to Santa Prisca to find out about a new drug called "Venom." As they appeared in Santa Prisca; they walked into a war involving Bane and an organization of Korba. After the team's success in stopping Kobra; the Light grew weary and showing more frustration. The group now realizes that the team of heroes opposes a threat to them._

_Especially since Arrowette joined the team in which they had officially became a threat to the Light more than ever. Almost two months the Light had been planning on what to do with the team. After planning; they have decided to fight fire with fire. In other words if the Justice League is going to have their team of young heroes; then the Light will have their team of young villains. It didn't take long for my father Lex Luthor to choose me as the first member. As for the others well at first I didn't I need a team, but Vandal Savage insisted that I don't go face the team alone._

_The Light decided on the other members who would join the team of villains. The first member was Tigress; the daughter of both Sportsmaster and Huntress. The second member was Hazard; the granddaughter of The Gambler; who was a member of the Injustice Society. She lost her grandfather when he killed himself after losing all his fortune, and all she ever wanted was to avenger her grandfather's death. The third member was Icicle Jr.; the son of the original Icicle. The exposure to his father's cold-ray gun altered his son's DNA. This would result Icicle Jr. to be born with his powers. Not to mention that both Icicle Jr. and Tigress are long time friends. The fourth member was Rag Doll; the son of the original Rag Doll. What Rag Doll lacks in super powers; he makes it up for being a master contortionist, excellent in hand-to-hand combat, and agility. The last person to join was Ravager. She's the daughter of Deathstroke who is a mercenary. She has the same skills as her father from swordsmanship and fighting skills._ _In order to form the group; the Light had to test them first. That is why the Light staged an abduction involving robotic alien drones they created. After the staged abduction; The Light appeared before the young villains to join them into stopping the Justice League but more in particular the team. Thus the six Enforcers are born._

Tigress' POV:

_I didn't know what to think at first getting a mysterious call to go to the Everglades. I boarded on a private plane to head there. Thankfully; my homeboy Cameron was in the plane too. I asked him what was here doing here; he replied "I got a call to come here." He asked me the same question and off course I told the truth. Cameron and I didn't know what to expect when get there. As we arrived; they were others that were there too; one was dressed in red clothes, the other wore a mask which cover her right eye, and the other was wearing a scarecrow like attire who was a real creep. We were all captured by we all thought was aliens turn out to be a test created by the Light._

_Alexander, myself, Icicle Jr., Hazard, Ravager, and Rag Doll decided to accept the offer and become the Enforcers. Our first mission was going to Wayne Enterprise to find if the researchers had a piece of alien technology and to talk to Mr. Lucious Fox. He had it in his possession so I decided to put him in a catatonic state. Thanks to the drug my father created. Our next mission was a trip to Brazil where not only we would be there but the team too. I was about to head to the Sky Dragon when; my father Sportsmaster stopped me. He gave me a special ninja star in which I never seen before. He told me to use it and to make sure to team sees it. Without saying a word; I decided to take with me and head to Brazil with the Enforcers._

_We have successfully destroyed all weapons so the team wouldn't find them. Off course we didn't know at the time the weapons was from Apokolips. Our next task was to visit the team at Mount Justice. It explains why my father wanted me to use the ninja star he gave me. It had a built in virus which would disabled the security system and the Zeta-Tube so no one leave or enter Mount Justice. We managed to capture to the team and took them to an empty football stadium. From there we would do to them the way I did to Lucious Fox. We failed to do that because Robin must've come prepared. We had to retreat before the Justice League would show up. It was our first loss hopefully it would be our last._

_Ra's al Ghul; wanted to me do something for him. He wanted me to go to Japan to help a member of the League of Shadows. The member was none other than Cheshire. I took a private plane with costume and all and went to Tokyo. When I went inside the plane; I met his daughter Talia al Ghul. She told me everything about Cheshire how she's my sister and that she might be tailed by Red Arrow. I found Cheshire being chased by Red Arrow after a failed attempt to kill the U.S. President. I rescued Cheshire from her pursuer. She didn't like the fact I rescued her; especially when she refers to me a wannabe assassin. I don't consider myself a wannabe. I do this in hoping to follow in my parent's footsteps._

_After retreating from a failed attempt to assassinate the President; I went back home. It was 10:30 at night in Gotham City and I was on the roof. As I was about to go inside; Cheshire appeared saying my real name. I was not too surprised because I got the feeling Ra's al Ghul told her. He is the leader of the League of Shadow. Cheshire demanded answers on why Ra's send Tigress to help her. Ra's told her; Cheshire and I are sisters. She didn't believe him even the fact Ra's told her that her father is Sportsmaster; she didn't believe. After leaving not saying a word; Ra's told me to help her no matter what and I did over a month later. The Light managed to obtain the Brainiac fragment that was in safe keeping at the Hall of Justice. I found myself helping Cheshire again this time with my father as well. Alexander, Hazard, Professor Ivo, Klarion, and Teekl were waiting for me to bring the fragment. Ivo was such an asshole to me for being late, but Alexander showed more concern about my safety. He doesn't want any of his Enforcers to be captured._

Hazard's POV:

_I remember quite well what happened to my grandfather. My grandfather was known as The Gambler who not only was wealthy but is a weapons expert, great marksmanship, intelligent, and a master of disguise. He met his demise when he lost all his fortune at the Taj Mahal Casino. The reason because the games were fixed so he could loss not matter what. Hearing about that wanted me to get vengeance of those who did my grandfather wrong. I hated society for doing this to him. I ended up developing special powers which would cause me to influence luck whether good or bad._

_I got a mysterious call for me go to the Everglades. When I arrived; I met four other individuals. Rag Doll, Ravager, Tigress, and Icicle Jr. were there at the Everglades too. They all got the same call from a mysterious caller. We were all captured which we all thought was aliens turn out to be robots created by the Light to from a group of teenage villains. The Light wanted us to stop a team of teenage heroes who work for the Justice League. Then we met the individual who would be the leader of the group; Alexander Luthor. I got to admit he's cute but I try not to show it. I didn't want him to catch on but I get the feeling he knows._

_I was even more impressed by Alexander because of his intellect. Especially; when we went to Gotham City and send a message by raiding Wayne Enterprise. After our first mission was a success; we went to Brazil to destroy any weapons and evidence involving Lex Luthor. Based on what Luthor told the Enforcers; the team would be there too. He was right the team was there trying to find out about the weapons in Brazil. Luckily for us we stopped the team from finding out. We did not know at the time the weapons were from Apokolips._

_Our next task was to invade Mount Justice. The Enforcer was going to get acquainted with the team. I took on Miss Martian in a battle of telekinesis. I was surprised that I got upper hand; especially the fact she's a Martian. I caused the bookshelf to fall on top of her but she managed to phase right through it. It was a good thing I came prepared when I throw three gas pellets causing her fall asleep. We successfully defeated the team in Mount Justice and took them to an empty football where we would finish them off. That was not the case because the boy wonder found a way to free him and the others. Even at our best we lost and we were forced to retreat._

Icicle Junior's POV:

_I don't know if I could call my powers a mistake or a gift. The reason why I said this is because it changed my appearance completely. My skin is a light blue and my hair is a spiky white. Thanks to my father; I have become a freak. Being born as a meta-human sucks but at least I can deliver ice blasts and the ability to create large ice crystals. I don't like to be compared to my father because I am nothing like him. I am my own man but I do would like to try to impress him and earn his respect._

_I thought I wouldn't have any friends; until I met Artemis also known as Tigress. What I like about her; is that she didn't care what I look like. She just wants to be friends with me. Artemis is one down-to-earth kind of girl. She told me about lifestyle her parents are well known criminals. Her mother Huntress and her father Sportsmaster. I would know that since my father and Sportsmaster are friends; business friends to be exact. One day; I had received a mysterious call to go to the Everglades. The caller also told there would be a private plane waiting for me. As I went inside the plane; I found Artemis there too. I stand next to her and she was happy to see me. I asked her "what was she doing here" and she told me that she have received a call to go to the Everglades._

_We arrived together and we met other people there too. Hazard, Ravager, and Rag Doll who all received calls from mysterious person to come here. A portal opens and we sucked in. I woke up and I saw Artemis looking down at me. I couldn't help myself and said to her "you're a sight for sore eyes babe." She smiled at what I said and I was right she is down-to-earth. I was surprised when I found out that it was test set up by the Light into form a team of young villains. I became part of the team consisting of myself, Tigress, Ravager, Rag Doll, Hazard, and Alexander._

_We were sent on our first mission to send a message to the Justice League. After sending a message to the Justice League; the Light asked us to head to Brazil to destroy any evidence involving Lex Luthor. I was a little upset the fact I couldn't participate on the mission because Alexander didn't want my meta-human powers to give the team away that the Enforcer were there too. It was a simple covert mission and the team didn't know about it. I'm guessing they did know but who cares. The ninja star Artemis threw at Metallo had a built in virus that disabled the security system and the Zeta-Tubes so no one come to the rescue or exit Mount Justice._

_I didn't know what to think when Alexander wanted me to take on Superboy. He handed me a small box which contain a small piece of kryptonite. I encountered Superboy for the first time. I did manage to take Superboy to the limit but he overpowered me. It was a good thing that I had the small box Alexander gave me. Superboy took it and opened it causing him to be weak. I took this opportunity to knock him with a giant ice like hammer, and place an inhibitor collar around his neck. After the team's defeat; we took them to a secret which really an empty football stadium. I don't know why there but hey it was Alexander's idea so we finish the team off._ _It didn't go down too well when Robin had a few tricks up his sleeve. We battled the team again but they got the best of us. I even tried to weaken Superboy with the kryptonite but that damn Kid Flash quickly snatch the box out of my hand. Superboy quickly recovered and threw me near the Manta-Flyer. We had to retreat after Vandal Savage contacted Alexander telling him that the Justice League was on the way. I hate that word retreat but what choice do we had. They got lucky but next time it will be a different story._

_Artemis went on a solo mission in hoping to recruit Cheshire. I don't know why Ra's wanted her to help the League of Shadow member but its best not to question him. It didn't go down to well for Artemis when she couldn't convince Cheshire to join the Enforcers; especially the fact that Ra's told Cheshire that she and Tigress are sisters. Despite all that; Tigress still tries to help her. Tigress helped Cheshire a second time involving the Brainiac fragment. After all that; she still wouldn't join. What is up with her? _

_Our next task was to lure Red Arrow, Superboy, and Miss Martian into joining the Light. Especially the fact that the Light had blackmailed them from Psimon find out Miss Martian's true identity, Cheshire tricking the team that she and Red Arrow are in a taboo relationship, and that Superboy is really a kryptonian/human hybrid who not only has Superman's DNA but Lex Luthor's DNA as well. He's even provided Superboy shields for him to use in which he accepted._ _With the Kyd Wykkyd being our latest member to join the Enforcers; we had got another member in the form of Blackfire. None of us knew who Blackfire was; until she told us that she's an alien from a different planet. She even showed us her powers; especially when she kissed Alexander. I could tell that Hazard didn't like it._

Ravager's POV:

_My name is Rose Wilson. I am the daughter of Slade Wilson also known as Deathstroke. My father didn't want me to be like him; which was understandable. I could see why since my father is a mercenary and didn't want me to be part of his legacy. Things change when the Light had been having problems with a team of young heroes who been interfering with the Light; especially since my father is an operative for the Light. Witnessing what the Light has been going through; really got me upset. I wanted to get even for what team had been doing to the Light._

_I had received a call to go to the Everglades. When I arrived; I met four other individuals and they were Rag Doll, Hazard, Tigress, and Icicle Jr. I didn't why they were here so I asked them and all four them gave me the same answer. We all had received the same call and next I know we were sucked into a portal. The only thing I could see was some kind of alien robots. We all woke up and we were in a cell where a bunch of aliens were looking at talking to each other. I had no idea what they were but it did have Rag Doll upset. Thanks to the quick thinking of both Tigress and Rag Doll; we were free able to get out the alien lair._

_We managed to survive the alien assault especially the giant alien monster thanks to the assist of an unknown attacker which was later revealed to be Alexander. We all return to the same place we all met. Minutes later; a helicopter and the Manta-Flyer appear and several individual showed up; from Lex Luthor to Vandal Savage. My father was one of them too. We all went to the headquarters where we were introduced to our team leader Alexander Luthor; the same Alexander that saved us that alien monster. A day later after the introduction; the six villains has settled in the Secret Society Headquarters. I was in the training room and Tigress was there. She challenged me to swordfight. She made the biggest mistake of her life. Thirty minutes into the swordfight; I stuck Tigress hard causing her to lose her balance. She's on the floor and I placed my sword near her throat telling Tigress that I was trained by a mercenary._ _She smiled at me and got back up. Tigress did same thing to me what I did to her only this time she grabbed her crossbow and pointed at me. Tigress tells me "you may be trained by a mercenary but I was trained by assassins." _

_After telling me that; she fires an arrow two inches away from my head. Tigress then extends her hand to help me up; that was the beginning the respect we have for each other. After the training; Tigress, Icicle Jr., Rag Doll, Hazard and I met up with Alexander. He didn't want to form a team because he wanted to battle the young heroes himself. That was pretty crazy if I do say so myself. We all decided to join forces with Alexander to become a team to make sure the Justice League's team of sidekicks or whatever they call themselves from interfere with the Light's business. Thus the Enforcers are born._

_Our first mission was to go to Wayne Enterprise and confront Lucious Fox about an alien fragment that we all thought they had. Since Mr. Fox didn't have possession of it; we had to make sure he wouldn't say anything so Tigress injected him with a drug that put him in a catatonic state. After sending the team and the Justice League the message; we to Brazil to destroy all weapons and evidence involving Lex Luthor. It wasn't really much of a challenge but we did make sure the team didn't obtain anything involving Lex Luthor; just a ninja star that Tigress threw at Metallo. The ninja star Tigress threw allowed Kid Flash to get possession; claiming it a souvenir._

_The ninja star Tigress threw at Metallo and Kid Flash took as a souvenir; had a built in tracking device. It also disabled the security system in Mount Justice. Finally; we can get acquainted with the team. Each member of the Enforcers had a member of the team to take care of. I would take on Robin. The boy wonder was surprised by my presence. Yeah he may have got me at first but I tricked Robin by sweeping him and giving him some knockout gas. We have defeated the team in their yard and we took them to quiet area. I would be revealed to be an empty football stadium. I don't know so don't ask but I guess it would do. Robin got the best of the Enforcer by picking the lock of the cuffs. He also knocks Rag Doll out causing him to drop the remote for the collars._ _We to go round two and off course again I was dealing with Robin this time; he got the best of me. Alexander gave us the signal to retreat because the Justice League was on the way. Robin got lucky but the next we meet he won't be so lucky. _

_At the Smokey Mountains; I fought Robin again but it was more of a draw because Superboy was destroying Mammoth. This distraction allowed Icicle Jr., Kyd Wykkyd, Rag Doll, Cheshire, and I to escape. After returning to base; you think Cheshire would be thankful for rescuing her, but she wasn't. She is such a selfish bitch._

Rag Doll's POV:

_My father and I don't have any super powers, but we back it up for being master thieves, escape artists, hand-to-hand combat, master contortionists, and great agility. It was for this reason the Light wanted me to join a group of young villains. They had to put me to the test. I had received a call to go to the Everglades. I arrived there and was attack by a wild animal which was really a robot. After that I was attacked again but this time I was saved by girl who told her is Ravager. I then have met Hazard, Tigress, and Icicle Jr._

_We were sucked into a portal from there we were all captives of alien robots. As they were looking at us and talking in their language; one of them was looking at me funny. I glared at the alien shouting "what are you looking?" Stupid aliens didn't say a word, and walked away. Thanks to the assist of Tigress shutting off the machine with her mask, and my skills as a contortionist; I was able to go through the bars with ease and open the cell. We all try to exit but those damn aliens surrounded us. None of us was going to it anymore so we decided to fight our way out. After defeating them; there was big door in front of us. We proceed to head there when; a giant alien monster was blocking out exit. We didn't know what do, but lucky for us there a barrage of energy blasts hitting the monster destroying it in the process._

_We made to the door and opened it only to get sucked into another portal. Everyone woke up and the first thing I said was "I dreamt that I was attack by robot rhinoceros and was captured by aliens; you were in it, you, you, and definitely you." I was looking up and down at Tigress when I said that. Hey she's cute what can I say. I have thing for a pretty girl; especially one who is tough. As well all got up; we see a helicopter and the Manta-Flyer landing in our direction. Several people appeared Lex Luthor, Mercy, Icicle, Sportsmaster, Deathstroke, Black Manta, Count Vertigo, Gorilla Grodd, Vandal Savage, the Gambler, Klarion, and my father Rag Doll._

_We all went to the Secret Society headquarters where the location is in a swampy area. We met one of our mission coordinators Ra's al Ghul. I was a little upset when my father said my real name; calling me Junior. After that Ra's al Ghul tells the real name of the other individuals that were tested by the Light; Rebecca Sharpe, Cameron Mahkent, Rose Wilson, Artemis Crock, and yours truly Peter Merkel Jr. I shouldn't make of Artemis' last name because she turns around and made fun of my last name calling me Peter Mackerel Jr. _

_The next day; Ra's al Ghul gives us our first mission. The first mission for the group we now call ourselves the Enforcers. Ra's wanted us to go to Wayne Enterprise and talk to Lucious Fox. Ra's told us the company has possession of an alien fragment. We even started questioning on why Bruce Wayne is never at his company at night. Everyone each had a different answer especially myself when I said "he's probably Batman." Everyone laughed on what I said when Icicle Jr. said something stupid that almost got him killed when he said "yeah and I'm really the green Martian who works for the Justice League." Everyone look at Icicle Jr. for saying stupid and I was about set him on fire; when Tigress intervened. Boy was he lucky his friend stopped me. We then enter the Enforcer's vehicle provided by Lex Corp called "The Sky Dragon." With Alexander piloting the Sky Dragon; we head to Gotham City. We arrived at Wayne Enterprise to talk to Lucious Fox. He didn't know anything about an alien fragment so the Enforcers had to make sure he doesn't tell anyone so Tigress injected him with a drug so he won't say a word. I wonder if the Justice League and the team got the message._

_After delivering the message; we needed a nice vacation so we went to Brazil. Nah I'm just kidding it was actually to destroy any evidence involving Lex Luthor and bunch of Terrorists. Off course the mission require for Metallo to get capture but at least all evidence was destroyed. After nice vacation; we figure we could visit the team. We go to Mount Justice talk to the team, hang out, eat some food, and kick their butts in the own yard. I took care of Kid Flash by attacking him from behind and place an inhibitor collar around his neck. After getting acquainted with the team; we took them to an empty football stadium to really let them have it. For some weird reason Alexander to me and the other Enforcers that Black Manta wants Aqualad alive. It was best not to ask why. We were about finish the team off; when Robin picked the lock of his handcuffs and quickly freed his team. Kid Flash got the best of me when he used his super speed and send me flying to a bunch steel chair; damn that hurts like hell. We had no choice to retreat; stupid punks got the best of the Enforcers it won't happen again._

_The Light had recently added a new member of the Enforcers because the team had added a new member of their own; in form of Zatanna. Wow that magician is such a babe. Too bad she's on the team and working for the Justice League. Since the team had got Zatanna; we got Kyd Wykkyd. He maybe a mute but he's quite talented especially creating portals. Ravager, Kyd Wykkyd, and I went to the Hall of Justice to get the Brainiac fragment. While we were doing that; other robberies were taking place involving the Royal Flush Gang, some guy name Billy Numerous, and my father. We didn't know that Kid Flash, Arrowette, and Zatanna were on a stakeout waiting for the Enforcers. That Zatanna is such a freaking babe. Even with the team dealing with us; someone else had snuck in the Hall of Justice and stole the Brainiac fragment and replaced the fragment with a fake one. We left knowing the team had already failed._

_The next member to join the Enforcers was nothing I never seen before. She is an alien name Blackfire. Yes I said it she's an alien and what beautiful alien I should say so myself. She showed us her strength, flight, energy blasts, and the kiss she gave to Alexander. We were shock by what happened; including Hazard who she just glared at Blackfire. Four members of the Enforcers were selected to go to the Smokey Mountains. Ravager, Icicle Jr., Kyd Wykkyd, and I were selected to help Cheshire into luring the team to a trap. I didn't expect that the Riddler, Mammoth, Shimmer, and couple of mercenaries with weapons from Apokolips would be there too. After the battle; the team got the metal case containing the small chips Alexander created, and we rescued Cheshire. After rescuing her; you think she be thankful I guess not. Why would anyone want Cheshire join the Enforcers?_

Blackfire's POV:

_Being stuck in that prison for a year; I couldn't take it anymore. Standing in that cell not using my powers and those guards were looking at me like perverts. I wanted to break open that cell and rip their heads off but I couldn't. That cell I was in it was preventing me to use my super strength and my energy star bolts. I noticed a portal opened underneath the guards and sucked them into it. Five minutes later; another one opens but in this time in front me. Out comes a man; a very tall man if I'm not mistaken. He looks at me; I didn't what he was going to do but then he asks me "would you like to have your freedom?" I didn't hesitate at all off course my smile gave the man the answer._ _I arrived at a disclosed location. I didn't know where I am or what's going to happen to me. The man that gave me my freedom appeared. He told me his name is Vandal Savage. After he introduced himself to me; other individuals appeared. Ra's al Ghul, Queen Been, Black Manta, Ocean Master, Brain, Klarion, Gorilla Grodd, and Lex Luthor all appeared. I wonder who these people are. Vandal Savage tells me that they are known as the Light. Vandal Savage and the others explained to me the purpose of the group and their goals. Vandal Savage also mentioned about a group of young heroes who work for the Justice League. The group is sent to go on covert missions stopping the Light's business. This causes the Light to become more frustrated with the team. The Light had decided to fight fire with fire. They had mentioned a group of young villains who work for the Light calling them the Enforcers. There purpose is to stop the Justice League and the team from interfering with the Light's business._

_Since Vandal Savage went to great lengths to help me escape; I would be stupid not to accept. As I accepted; Vandal Savage gave me a warning. That warning is that I don't expose myself to the world and try not draw attention to Earth. If it goes out that there is an alien criminal on Earth it would draw the attention of the security unit at Nosirp World 11. Weeks later; Vandal Savage sends me to the headquarters to meet the other Enforcers. Alexander who's the leader of the Enforcers introduces me the other members; Rag Doll, Tigress, Hazard, Ravager, Kyd Wykkyd, and Icicle Jr. I impressed the Enforcers by showing them my abilities; super strength, flight, energy star bolts and able to speak certain languages through physical contact._ _I grabbed Alexander and kissed him so I can able to speak their language. After kissing Alexander; I told the Enforcers who I am and where I come from. After the introduction we were all given a mission where the Enforcers would split into two groups of four. The first four headed to the Smokey Mountains while the second four went to Santa Prisca. I joined Alexander, Tigress, and Hazard to go to Santa Prisca. As I arrived with the Enforcers; they were other people there too. Lex Luthor, his bodyguard Mercy, Queen Bee, Bane, Sportsmaster, Blockbuster, and Superboy were there at Santa Prisca. Alexander told me about the team and the members before arriving. I exited the Sky Dragon wearing a black robe and a hood covering my head. Superboy questions Alexander about member wearing a black robe, but he responds to Superboy "you'll find out soon."_

_Minutes later; a helicopter lands and out comes Cheshire and Red Arrow. After their arrival; a weird looking ship hovers in the air and out comes Miss Martian. I didn't believe it another individual not from this planet is a member of the team. The three were being blackmailed into joining the Light. It didn't go to well because Superboy, Miss Martian, and Red Arrow anticipated this at set up the Light. We were about to attack Miss Martian when; three arrows hit the floor and exploded causing us to avoid the impact. We all got up only to see the other members of team where there as well. They must've been here to whole time. After the defeat of Blockbuster; I decided to take on Superboy by punching him with force. The Martian try use telekinesis on me but I quickly grabbed her throwing in air. Then their newest member Rocket used some kind weapon and five flat round objects were about to hit me when; Hazard with telekinesis sends the objects back to Rocket._ _Alexander contacted us from the Sky Dragon telling us we were the only ones left standing and the others were defeated. It was a good thing his father, Mercy, and Queen Bee left before getting captured. With no choice I grabbed Hazard and flew to the Sky Dragon. As for Tigress; she need some help from Alexander because she was stopped by Arrowette and Red Arrow. I think I did a bad thing revealing myself to the team. I have to be careful next time. I don't want to go back to that hell hole Nosirp World 11._

Vandal Savage's POV:

_Thanks to the assist of the Enforcers; I was allowed access to the Watch Tower. I have forced the six members of the Justice League to attack Rimbor. The team may have rescued the Justice League from their control over the Brainiac chips, but I had the last laugh. The Enforcers served their purpose and will continue to make sure the team will not interfere, and this is only the beginning._


	14. Author's Note: 4 Year Jump

The next chapters will take place 4 years later. It involves an unknown alien race in which will later be reveal and you people know who it is. During the four year jump; Blackfire's appearance cause the Nosirp World 11 Security to come to Earth with the help from the team captured Blackfire and is sent back to the prison planet. The Enforcer were at a disadvantage but manage to bounce back when they added a new member to the Enforcers. Leslie Willis also known as Livewire joins the Enforcers. Her powers of electricity and magnetism powers made it a perfect choice to join the group.

Since the team had got a new Robin and Batgirl; the Enforcers needed more reinforcements and they did in the form of Harm and Jinx (another member of the H.I.V.E. Academy). The team also have gotten Wonder Girl and Lagoon Boy. From what I hear those two are heavy hitters. If the team is going to get heavy hitters; then the Enforcers are going to get heavy hitters. Those heavy hitters are Tommy and Tuppence the Terror Twins. The team have also got Mal Duncan. I don't know much about him but Alexander can't any chances so he gained another Enforcer member in form of Gizmo (another member of the H.I.V.E Academy). Then off course there's Bumblebee and if they have her then the Enforcers will have Harley Quinn.

Another member of the team is Beast Boy who can shape shift into animals. Another Enforcer member added is See-More (member of the H.I.V.E. Academy). Finally; Blue Beetle well since the team have bug in their team then the Enforcers will have a bug in our team Black Spider.

The Enforcers

Alexander Luthor Jr.

Ravager

Tigress

Rag Doll

Hazard

Icicle Jr.

Kyd Wykkyd

Livewire

Harm

Jinx

Tommy Terror

Tuppence Terror

Gizmo

Harley Quinn

See-More

Black Spider

**Tell me what you think about this roster. If you don't like it let me know. If you want any changes feel free to PM me or give me a review. Later on Impulse will be added to the team. I don't know who else would let me know okay.**


	15. A New Year

The eight Enforcer members are at a disclosed location. They are looking at the monitors and shows Gorilla Grodd, Lex Luthor, Ocean Master, Klarion, Queen Bee, Brain, and Ra's al Ghul. Vandal Savage appears in person looking at the Enforcers. _"You have all not only impressed me but you impressed the Light as well" _Vandal Savage tells the Enforcers. _"Our purpose is to serve you and the Light"_ Alexander Luthor steps forward telling Vandal Savage. _"The team may have rescued the Justice League but I have the finally play" _said Savage. _**"The Light had done the right thing appointing you Alexander as leader of the Enforcers" **_Lex Luthor says to his son. _**"The Light has decided on the reward that we will give you and the Enforcers" **_said an impressed Gorilla Grodd. _"What kind of reward" _Alexander asks the Light. _"The headquarters at Bayou Bartholomew that belongs to the Light; it's now your Alexander" _Vandal Savage tells Alexander his reward. _"The Injustice League Headquarters" _is what a surprised Alexander said.

"_**Yes my son it is yours" **_Lex Luthor tells Alexander. The other Enforcers surround Alexander congratulating him. Vandal Savage sees the Enforcers embracing saying _"this is just the beginning."_

* * *

Four Years Later

Bayou Bartholomew January 3, 2016 5:00 p.m.

"_**See, see; the big alien rips open the phony Secretary **__**Tseng and pulls out the little alien." **_G. Gordon Godfrey appears on screen saying _**"Oh I know what you're saying**_ _**folks; good ol' G. Gordon's lost it. What's this the eight billionth time he's run that clip? But that's because; I'm trying to wake you up."**_

The new members of the Enforcers are watching G. Gordon Godfrey. _"Wow that G. Gordon guy; he's really something" _said Harley Quinn who's eating popcorn. See-More grabs a handful of popcorn _"look now he's bad mouthing the Justice League." "What a bunch of loser" _said Gizmo as he is drink some juice through a straw. _"You guys must like this show" _said Icicle Jr. as he appears with Tigress holding hands. _"Hey love birds get a room" _Harley tells both Icicle Jr. and Tigress.

"_At least my boyfriend is not a deranged clown" _is what Tigress tells Harley. She glares at Tigress shouting _"don't talk about my pudding like that. Uncle J is a great guy." _Tigress shakes her head _"you honestly think that the Joker loves you?" _Harley has a mean look puts the bowl of popcorn down saying _"watch it you or I'll kick your ass in front of your human Popsicle boyfriend." _Tigress approaches Harley; gets in her face saying _"I like to see you try; you psychotic bitch." "I bet ten dollars on Tigress" _See-More tells Gizmo. He tells See-More _"I'll take that bet and raise twenty dollars." "You guys are at it again" _is what Jinx said as she appears with Livewire and Kyd Wykkyd. _"She's started it. She called my pudding a deranged clown" _Harley complains to Jinx. _"New flash he is a deranged clown" _said Icicle Jr. _"Don't talk about Uncle J. like that" _Harley shouts at the icy villain. Tigress with a smirk asks _"what's the matter can't handle the truth?" _Harley couldn't take it anymore and starts attacking Tigress.

Artemis throws Harley to the floor and mounts on top of her and proceeds to punch her. _"Guys; knock it off" _said Icicle Jr. as he tries to break up the fight. _"What's you're problem dork; let them fight" _Gizmo tells Icicle Jr. who's trying to stop both Tigress and Harley Quinn. _"Will you guys help me? You don't want Alexander to see this" _Icicle Jr. asks Gizmo. _"Oh crud I forgot about him" _said Gizmo as he and the Enforcers separate both Harley and Tigress.

While trying to separate the two; a boom tube opens and out comes Alexander, Hazard, and Rag Doll. Alexander notices Tigress and Harley Quinn being separated by the Enforcers and asks _"you guys were at it again weren't you?" "She started it; she called my pudding a deranged clown" _said an upset Harley. _"I don't know what she's talking about" _Tigress tells Alexander. Quinn gets upset and attempt to go after Tigress but she can't because she's being held back. _"Let me go Cam" _Tigress tells Icicle Jr. _"Sorry babe I can't do that" _said Icicle Jr. as he, Kyd Wykkyd, and See-More are trying to hold Tigress back.

Alexander puts his hand and covers his face _"knock it off both of you." "We're Enforcers not children; even the team is more mature than us" _Hazard tells both Tigress and Harley Quinn. _"I'm more mature than those sidekicks" _Harley tells Hazard. _"I hope so because you don't want the team to get the best of us" _said Alexander. _"Hey Alex; where are the others" _Jinx asks Alexander. He responds _"the Terror Twins, Harm, and Black Spider are helping the Kroloteans round up more people." _Gizmo; who is irate asks Alexander _"I thought we're supposed to stop the so called sidekicks from interfering. Why are we helping the Kroloteans?" "I ask myself that too, but its best not to question the Light" _Alexander responds to Gizmo.

* * *

Philadelphia January 3, 2016 5:45 p.m.

The Terror Twins, Harm, and Black Spider captured several people and gave it to the Kroloteans. _"Why are we helping these filthy aliens" _Tuppence asks her twin brother. _"Don't know sis" _Tommy responds to his twin sister. _"Harm doesn't like to help these Kroloteams. Harm wants to destroy the team of sidekicks" _said an upset Harm. _"I agree with you Harm. I got a score to settle with Superboy for imitating me" _is what an outrage Tommy Terror said. _"You got a score; haven't you forgotten that Martian bitch imitated me too" _said Tuppence who is also outraged. _"Terror Twins, Harm, Black Spider; you are needed at Bayou Bartholomew" _said Black Manta who appears before the four new Enforcers. The Terror Twins, Harm, and Black Spider look at each other.

* * *

Bayou Bartholomew January 3, 2016 6:15 p.m.

All of the Enforcers in the headquarters and Vandal Savage appears on the screen. _**"Good all of the Enforcers are here" **_said Vandal Savage. _"I've been meaning to ask you Savage. Why are you having the Enforcers capture people? I thought our purpose is to make sure the team doesn't interfere with the Light" _said Alexander who wants answers from Vandal Savage. _**"I know you are all upset but believe me that is still your purpose. It just our partner requested this" **_Vandal Savage explains to Alexander and the Enforcers. All Enforcer members look at each other whisper about the Light's partner and Alexander says to Savage _"you know speak about the Light's partner, but none of us know who the partner is." __**"The reason why you don't know is because the Light is not sure if you and your Enforcers are ready to know who our partner is" **_Vandal Savage tries to reason with the Enforcers.

* * *

Undisclosed Location January 3, 2016 6:18 p.m.

"_We will tell you everything when the time is right, but in the meantime you have to trust the Light" _Vandal Savage tells the Enforcers then shuts of the monitor. _"I don't know if this is wise idea not tell the Enforcers about our partner" _said Ra's al Ghul. _"I have to agree with Great One; if we don't tell the Enforcers who our partner is; then Alexander and his Enforcers will start a mutiny against the Light" _said a concern Sportsmaster. _"Even if the Enforcers start a mutiny; they are expendable" _said Vandal Savage. Ra's al Ghul and Sportsmaster are shocked by what Vandal Savage said. _"What do you mean expendable? Are you saying you will have them killed? Does that include Artemis" _an irate Sportsmaster asks Vandal Savage.

"_Like I said; if the Enforcers start a mutiny against the Light; then the Light will have no choice to eliminate the traitors" _Vandal Savage tells Sportsmaster. He leaves Vandal Savage and Ra's al Ghul asking _"I wonder what does Deathstroke, Icicle, Rag Doll, Gambler, and Lex Luthor feel about this?" _As Sportsmaster leaves; Vandal Savage and Ra's al Ghul gets a visit from an unknown stranger. _"Am I interrupting anything" _the stranger asks both Vandal Savage and Ra's al Ghul. Savage responds to the stranger _"not at all; we were having meeting with the Enforcers. They grow weary because of being kept from the shadow not knowing about our partner." "They don't need to know" _the stranger tells Savage. _"Are you telling me that you don't want the Enforcers to know who our partner is" _Great One asks the stranger. _"Not yet and besides; the Enforcer are needed for another task" _the stranger responds.

* * *

Bayou Bartholomew January 3, 2016 7:17 p.m.

"_I'm getting tired of the grunt work the Light have been given us" _said a very pissed off Alexander. _"Not to mention the secrets" _Hazard agrees with Alexander. _"We shouldn't be doing this. I want to destroy the team especially Superboy" _said Tommy Terror. _"I'm with you Brother Tom" _Tuppence agrees with her brother. _"The Light created the Enforcers to make sure they stop the team from interfering, and now we doing grunt for their partner" _is what Ravager said who is tired of the Light's secrets. Alexander notices Black Spider is thinking and ask him _"Spider; what's on your mind?" _He responds to Alexander _"Black Manta told me, the Terror Twins, and Harm to go back to Enforcer HQ, but something was different about Black Manta."_ "_Yeah; I have to agree with Spider" _said Tommy. _"What do you mean different? What was different about Black Manta" _Alexander asks Tommy Terror and Black Spider. _"He seemed a little shorter and his voice was a little deeper" _Black Spider responds. _"I had same feeling too when me, Tigress, and Ravager saw confronted by Black Manta a year ago" _Hazard tells Alexander. _"This is what I'm talking about we are being kept in the shadow, doing stupid work for their partner, and none of us know who the Light's partner is" _is what Alexander tells the other Enforcers. _"Everything was going so good until now" _said Tigress. _"I agree with you babe we went from stopping the team to doing grunt work for the Light and their partner" _said Icicle Jr. who agrees with Artemis. "_Do we even need to work for the Light" _Rag Doll asks Alexander. He responds to Rag Doll _"we will do whatever we can. When the time comes; we will decide the fate. We will make our own decisions and we will decide on our own destiny." _After Alexander said that; all the other Enforcers agree with what he said.

* * *

**This takes place four years later. It doesn't take a genius to know who the Light's partner is. Tell me what you think**


	16. Abduction

Dakota City February 16, 2016 7:00 p.m.

A short spiky blonde haired teenager boy leaves the comic store and heads home on his electric scooter. He decides to take a shortcut through the alley. As he's riding his scooter through the alley; he sees a shadowed figure standing there. _"You shouldn't be riding through the alley. Especially when it's at night" _said Rag Doll who was the shadowed figure. The teen gets spook and asks _"who, who, who are you?" "You first" _Rag Doll responds to the teen boy. As the teen was about to say his name; _"you know what it doesn't matter because you're coming with me" _said Rag Doll as he attempts to grab the teen. He takes his scooter and went the other direction to avoid Rag Doll.

"_You can run but you can't hide" _said Rag Doll who has a sinister smile. The teen boy rides his scooter hoping to avoid the captor. The teen boy looks back to see if Rag Doll is following him. Not paying attention to where's he going; an individual stands in front of him and grabs his shirt. _"Hey let me go" _is what the frightened teen said. _"Sorry boy, but you're not going anywhere" _said Tommy Terror the one who grabbed the teen. He tries to break free when Rag Doll appears and sees him struggling with Tommy. _"You need to calm down. Here this will help you relax" _said Rag Doll who injects the teen with anesthetic to put him to sleep.

"_I don't about you Rag but I hate doing this" _said Tommy Terror who hates doing grunt work. _"You can say that again" _Rag Doll agrees with Tommy. Rag Doll takes out the father box and creates a portal for him and Tommy Terror to leave.

* * *

Seattle February 16, 2016 7:27 p.m.

A teen boy is running in fear as he is being chased by Ravager. _"Get away from me" _is what the teen shouts in fear as he's trying to avoid Ravager. He sees a dumpster, opens it and hides. He hides in the dumpster trying to catch his breath. He sees Ravager through the hole. The boy whispers to himself _"what the hell is going on? Why is she after me?" _Ravager doesn't see the teen boy and leaves. He opens the lid of the dumpster and heads to find help.

As he's about to find help; a small portal opens and out comes Kyd Wykkyd. The teen boy panics and runs the other direction. He runs in fear, but is stopped by Ravager. He tries to run back but Kyd Wykkyd is blocking his exit. Ravager throws smoke pellets near the teen boy's feet and out comes green smoke. He inhales it and starts to fall asleep. _"I really hate doing this" _Ravager tells Kyd Wykkyd. Kyd makes a fist and his expression on his tells it all. _"I can tell you're irate with the Light, but what choice do we have" _said Ravager as she takes out the father box creating a portal and she and Kyd Wykkyd leave.

* * *

Miami February 16, 2016 7:48 p.m.

"_Sarah; Jeffery I don't see him" _the girl teen tells the other girl teen. _"They must've got him. Why are they after us" _is what the other frightened girl said. They see someone on the roof pointing down at the two teen girls. _"Run" _they both said as the same time and starting running in fear. The two girls see a truck and went underneath to hide. They try to stop crying then the figure appears wearing orange and black attire. _"Babe; where they go" _Icicle Jr. asks Tigress. She responds to her boyfriend _"they must be hiding. At least you caught one of them."_

"_This is completely stupid. I don't why we are doing this" _said Icicle Jr. who punches a car with a giant ice like hammer he created. Tigress shows her expression by shooting three explosive arrows at another car causing it to explode. The two girl who are hiding underneath the truck witness what they saw become more scared than ever.

* * *

Houston February 16, 2016 8:12 p.m.

Three teenagers; two girls and a boy are caught in a web by Black Spider. _"One's missing" _Gizmo tells Spider. _"Let's us go please" _one of the girls cry pleading with Black Spider to let them go. _"Sorry but I can't do that" _Black Spider denies the girl's plea. Black Spider and Gizmo hears someone knocking over a couple of trash cans. _"What was that" _Spider asks Gizmo. _"It came from over there" _Gizmo tells Black Spider as he points to the direction where the noise came from. Gizmo proceeds to go to where the noise came from. _"Head to the roof; I'll go through the alley" _Gizmo tells Black Spider. _"First thing first" _said Black Spider as he shoot web to cover three teenagers' mouths. They head to find where the noise came from.

As Black Spider and Gizmo left; a teen comes out of hiding and sees the three teens trap in a spider web. _"Don't worry I'll get you out" _said the teen boy as he tries to remove the web from the mouth. He got the web out of the mouths and proceeds to free them. _"Hurry before they come back" _said the terrified teen girl. _"Too late" _said Gizmo as he shoots a bubble trapping the teen inside. _"That's impossible I just saw you and the purple guy leaving" _teen boy tells Gizmo. _"You idiot I guess you haven't heard of video projectors" _said Gizmo who shows the teen a portable video projector. The video projector shows Gizmo leaving with Black Spider. _"You got him" _Black Spider asks Gizmo who's on the roof. Gizmo smiles at the captured teen saying _"what an idiot_." Black Spider and Gizmo round up the four captured teens and are preparing to leave.

Gizmo takes out the father box telling Black Spider _"I don't know about you but I'm getting sick and tired of this. We're Enforcers not henchmen." _Gizmo activates the father box creating a portal and they leave with the captured teens.

* * *

Bayou Bartholomew February 17, 2016 10:00 a.m.

The Enforcers including Alexander are present after the last 24 hours of capturing teenagers. _"Judging by your faces; you are all sick of tired of the Light giving us grunt work" _Alexander says to his Enforcers. _"Harm's purpose of joining the Enforcers is to destroy the team. Harm's purpose is not to do pathetic work for the Light's partner" _said an angry Harm. _"I know everyone is upset about what's been going on" _Alexander tries to calm his Enforcers down. _"Upset; more like fucking pissed off" _is what Icicle Jr. said. _"I'm with Popsicle Jr." _Harley agrees with Icicle Jr. The icy villain gets upset what Harley called him says _"its Icicle Jr. not Popsicle Jr."_

"_Eh same thing" _is what Harley said who does a hand gesture to Icicle Jr. _"We're not going anywhere with capturing teens" _said Ravager. _"Boy; do the Light like to keep to themselves or what" _is what Livewire said. The Enforcers argue over the recent work they have doing for the Light and their partner. Alexander sees the red light blinking on the computer. _"Enforcers" _Alexander gets their attention. He presses the button and Queen Bee appears on screen. _**"Enforcers; the Light and our partner are impressed with the tasks given to you"**_ Queen Bee attempts to get the Enforcers on their good side. _"That task you gave the Enforcers was stupid" _said Alexander who glares at the ruler of Bialya. _**"Choose your words wisely Alexander. You don't want to say something that might upset the Light" **_said Queen Bee who glares back at Alexander.

"_You have a lot of nerve. You think you and the Light can get away with using us like that" _is what an upset Alexander said. Queen Bee responds _**"how can you accuse the Light of using you and the Enforcers? You and your Enforcers had impressed the Light for the past four years. The Light would never use you and your team like that." **_Alexander still doesn't trust the Light but decides to play along saying _"I'll take your word for it." _The ruler of Bialya smiles _**"good because I need favor from you." **_Alexander raises his eyebrow asking Queen Bee _"what kind of a favor?" _She tells Alexander the favor _**"I'm going to need four of your Enforcers to make sure the capture teens are delivered to our partner."**_

"_Why do you need four of my Enforcers" _Alexander asks Queen Bee. She responds_** "if the team finds out about the missing teens; then they will send some of their own to rescue them." **_Alexander and the Enforcers look at each other and Rag Doll asks the group _"so, who's going to be?" __**"Actually I need four female Enforcer members" **_Queen Bee tells Alexander. _"If you want four female Enforcers then you will four female Enforcers" _Alexander tells the ruler of Bialya. _"Tigress, Harley Quinn, Jinx, and Tuppence Terror; you go help Queen Bee and make sure the teens are delivered to the Light's partner" _said Alexander who picks his four female members.

"_**Very well; I will see you at Bialya in twenty-four hours" **_Queen Bee tells the four female members. The screen shuts off and Alexander focuses his attention to Tigress, Harley, Jinx, and Tuppence. _"I want you four to find out about the Light's partner" _Alexander tells the four members. _"What if the team does show up and try to rescue the teens" _Jinx asks Alexander. _"If the team does show then take care of them but make sure you find out about the Light's partner" _Alexander responds to Jinx's question.

* * *

**This one is not that long, but the next one will be long I promise. Enjoy.**


	17. Showdown Part 3 - Girl Fight at Bialya

Qurac February 19, 2016 11:30 p.m.

Tigress, Harley Quinn, Tuppence Terror, and Jinx fly the Sky Dragon into Qurac. _"This is stupid; I mean why are we doing this" _Jinx asks the group. _"You don't need to be upset Jinx. Besides; if what Queen Bee said was true and that the team does know about the missing teens; they'll probably come and rescue them" _said Tigress who's piloting the Sky Dragon. _"And we will be there to crush them" _is what Tuppence said as she cracks her knuckles. _**"Tigress" **_said Alexander who appears on screen. _"We're almost at Bialya. We should be there in thirty minutes" _Tigress tells Alexander. _**"Make sure you find out about the Light's partner and try not to draw attention. I don't want the Light to find out our deception" **_Alexander tells Tigress as the screen shuts off.

"_I feel kind of bad doing this to the Light; not" _said Harley Quinn as she laughs. _"We got to be careful. You don't want the Light to find out about our deception" _Tigress tells Harley. _"We're arriving at Bialya" _Jinx tells the female members of the Enforcers.

* * *

Bialya February 20, 2016 12:00 a.m.

Tigress, Jinx, Tuppence Terror, and Harley Quinn have arrived at Bialya. The Sky Dragon lands at an abandoned hanger. The trio exit the Sky Dragon then _**"you're late" **_is what Queen Bee said through Tigress' earpiece. _"We've made didn't we" _Tigress tells Queen Bee through the earpiece. A truck approaches the female Enforcers. The truck stops and out comes Shimmer. _"Wasn't she captured by the team" _Jinx asks Tigress. _"She must've got out or something" _Tigress responds. _**"Get in the truck; Shimmer will take you to the base" **_Queen Bee informs the Enforcers. _"There better be a good movie playing in that truck" _Harley Quinn tells Shimmer. She just rolls her eyes at what Harley just said and goes inside of the truck. _"Don't talk much" _said Tuppence. They get inside the back of the truck and Shimmer takes the trio to the base.

Tigress, Jinx, Harley Quinn, and Tuppence Terror along with Shimmer drives the truck to the base. _"Does she have a license to drive" _Harley asks the female Enforcers. _"She probably doesn't and that's why she drives in the desert" _Jinx responds as she laughs. _"Well it's easy for her that way she can't get into any accidents" _said Harley who also starts to laugh. _"You ain't right Harley" _is what Tuppence said who laughs as well. As Tuppence, Harley, and Jinx start to make jokes about Shimmer's driving; Tigress couldn't help herself decides to tease Shimmer.

Shimmer couldn't take it anymore sees a small pothole and drives to it. The trucks drives through the pothole which causes Harley Quinn hit her head. _"Hey; what's the big idea" _an angry Harley asks Shimmer. _"Forget about her she's not worth it" _said Jinx as she rubs Harley's head. As the four female Enforcers glare at Shimmer; she sees the four and smiles at them.

* * *

Bialya February 20, 2016 12:25 a.m.

Wonder Girl is watching at a far distance. She sees Batgirl sneaking inside with her binoculars saying _"I could've done that." _She observes the base suddenly a truck appears and parks near the base. Wonder Girl uses the binoculars to close look and see Shimmer getting out the driver's seat. _"This will be easy" _is what Cassie said who just glares at Shimmer. She continues to observe the truck and out comes Tigress, Jinx, Harley Quinn, and Tuppence Terror. _"Oh shit" _Wonder Girl says as she saw the Enforcers getting out of the truck.

Wonder Girl watches the Enforcers through the binoculars and then the device that disables the radio signal. _"Radio is not safe and now the Enforcers are here. I got to warn the others the hard way" _said Wonder Girl as she proceeds to warn her team about the Enforcers. She sees the air vent and goes inside. Wonder Girl open the lid, takes a look and sees Miss Martian in camouflage form. She approaches Miss Martian letting her know about the arrival of Tigress, Jinx, Harley Quinn, and Tuppence. _**"Okay we have to alert the others. You warn Bumblebee and I'll warn Batgirl. We'll meet at the rondevu point a.s.a.p." **_Miss Martian tells Wonder Girl through the link. As she's about to leave; Miss Martian puts her hand on Wonder Girl's shoulder telling _**"hey, you did good Cassie." **_Miss Martian phases through the wall and Wonder Girl heads to warn Bumblebee.

Wonder Girl is now on the roof and see if anyone is there. As she flies to warn Bumblebee; Tuppence is walking and notices a shadow as she looks down. She looks up to see Wonder Girl and with super leap catches her and slams Wonder Girl down to the ground. As Wonder Girl tries to recover; Tuppence with full force lands on top of her and quickly restrains her. A couple of guards see Tuppence restraining Wonder Girl and the female Enforcer shouts _"sound the alarm." _The alarm activates causing the soldiers to mobilize. While pinning down Wonder Girl; Tuppence asks _"so who the hell are you? Wonder Bitch, Wonder Brat, or did Wonder Woman shrunk herself in the dryer?" _

Tigress sees Tuppence pinning Wonder Girl down. _"Well, well what do we have here? Wonder Girl" _said Tigress. _"I'm guessing she didn't come alone" _is what Tuppence said as she still retrains Wonder Girl. Cassie looks up to Tigress as she's about to shoot her. Tigress aims her crossbow at Wonder Girl, but she manages to lift herself in the air and throw Tuppence to the ground. _"Shoot her down" _Tigress tells the guards to open fire. The guards and Tigress try to shoot down Wonder Girl but she deflects one of the bullets with her arm bands. The bullet hits the floor and Jinx, Harley Quinn, and Shimmer appear to see Wonder Girl leaving. _**"Tigress; report" **_Queen Bee contacts Tigress through the earpiece. _"The team is here" _Tigress responds to Queen Bee. _**"Search the entire area" **_Queen Bee tells the Enforcers.

"_All right; the Queeny wants everyone to search the entire area. If see any bratty bitches; inform us" _Harley Quinn shouts orders to the guards. Bumblebee; who's using her size alteration is still in the warehouse hears the alarm and it is on lockdown. With no place to go; she sees the air vent and goes inside. As Bumblebee flies through the vent; she gets spooked when she sees Batgirl. _"You look like turkey stuffing on thanks give" _Bumblebee tells Batgirl. _"Thank you, that's very helpful" _Batgirl cuts her off and says that. _"Was this your escape route" _Bumblebee asks Batgirl. She responds to Bumblebee _"no, I was already here when the alarm sounded and the psychic link went down." _Batgirl then asks _"what happen up there?"_

Bumblebee responds _"no idea, let's get to the rondevu point, and find out but not back through the hangers, they're sealed up tight." _Batgirl gets to her utility and takes out a small portable computer, telling Bumblebee _"I've scanned the shafts, they connect to all three hangers, but they also lead to a larger chamber twenty meters below." _Batgirl and Bumblebee exits the vent and entered a huge cavern that is thousands of years old along with several soldiers. Batgirl and Bumblebee observes the underground chamber. _"Can you say temple of doom" _Bumblebee says to Batgirl. _"This place must be thousands of years old. What do you make of it Batgirl" _Bumblebee turns to Batgirl but doesn't see her. Batgirl sneaks past the soldiers and scouts around and sees a cargo jet.

Batgirl heads down to the cargo jet and sees dozens of canisters. She gets a closer look and sees the missing teenagers inside the canisters. Batgirl; horrified on what she is quickly struck behind with a wooden mallet. As Batgirl is unconscious; Tigress, Jinx, Tuppence, Shimmer, and Harley Quinn with wooden mallet in hand appear. _"Oh that's got to hurt" _said Harley who smiles at a fallen Batgirl.

Bumblebee; who is still using size alteration sees the Enforcers and Shimmer standing near a fallen Batgirl leaves to warn the team. _"So, what do we do with this bitch" _Jinx asks Tigress. _"Tuppence; put her in one of the canisters" _Tigress tells the Tuppence. She proceeds to place Batgirl in the canister and Harley protests _"are you sure this is good idea? I mean these teens are runaways and strays. They won't be missed, but this bat bitch. Queeny is not going to like it." _Tigress lets Harley know _"don't worry about it and besides with Batman out of the picture, he'll have one less member of the bat family to worry about. You know since what happen to the other Robin." "Oh yeah the second Robin. Cute kid but no personality" _said Harley Quinn.

"_We better hurry before the team finds out. Jinx; help Tuppence load up the cargo with Batgirl included onto the plane, Shimmer; prepare for takeoff and go upstairs to confirm the flight plane. We have to get this done now" _Tigress tells Jinx, Tuppence, Harley Quinn and Shimmer.

Tuppence and Jinx load up the missing teens onto the plane, Harley begins to fill up the fuel for the plane, and Shimmer uses the controls to open runway hatch. _"Queen Bee; we're speeding up the process. Batgirl saw the missing teens" _Tigress contacts Queen Bee through the earpiece. _**"Where is she" **_Queen Bee asks Tigress. _"We have her in one of the canisters and is in the cargo plane" _Tigress responds to Queen Bee through the earpiece. _**"Good; the Light can decide what do with her. Don't waste anymore time finish up" **_the ruler of Bialya tells Tigress. _"Okay; let hurry up and finish before the team arrives" _Tigress tells the group.

"_Cargo's secure" _Jinx tells Tigress. _"Almost done filling up" _said Harley. Shimmer approaches the elevator and makes her way down. Miss Martian sneaks in and takes out and impersonates Shimmer. Bumblebee flies into the cargo plane and see the missing teens in the canisters including Batgirl. _"Batgirl, Batgirl, wake up" _Bumblebee tries to wake her up but Batgirl is not responding. _"You're really going to make me do this aren't you" _said Bumblebee as she shoots a small energy blast at Batgirl. She feels the sting and jumps up only hit her head on top of canister. _"Ow! Did you just" _is Batgirl said as she rubs her chest. _"Sorry girl, but we got a cargo plane full of abductees here and you're the only one qualified enough to fly us to safety. Which is pretty ironic because you're the only one on Alpha that can fly" _said Bumblebee.

"_Yeah ironic" _said Batgirl who heads to the cockpit of the cargo plane. Miss Martian poses as Shimmer; uses the controls causing the hanger to be on lockdown. Tigress sees this and approaches Shimmer. _"Shimmer; what the hell are you" _after saying that; Tigress glares at her saying to the Shimmer as she turns her head looking at the assassin _"you're not Shimmer." _Tigress draws her crossbow at the imposter. _"Hey the plane fully fueled what the hell is going on" _Harley asks Tigress who sees her drawing her crossbow at Shimmer. Harley then says _"I know you hate Shimmer, but damn."_

"_That's not Shimmer, I can smell a Martian from a mile away" _Tigress tells the Enforcers. _"I want first dibs on that green bitch for impersonating me" _said Tuppence who makes a fist. _"So, who else is here besides you, Batgirl and Wonder Girl" _Tigress asks the Shimmer imposter. _"Wouldn't you like to know" _Miss Martian responds as her eyes turn green. As the Enforcers attempt to attack Miss Martian; the plane starts up. Tuppence and Jinx turn around to see plane is taking off. _"Hey who's at the control" _Tuppence asks the Enforcers. _"Jinx, Tuppence; stop that plane, Harley; close the hanger door" _Tigress tells the three Enforcers. Tuppence gives Jinx a boost and is now on top of the plane. Tuppence heads to the plane too but is stopped by Bumblebee who stings her on the face. Harley Quinn presses the button to close the hanger doors. Jinx makes her way to the front of the plane and uses sorcery to rip open the top part of the cargo plane. _"Alpha, a little help" _is what Batgirl who's about to attacked by Jinx. The hanger doors is about to close when Wonder Girl rips the hanger doors off. _"Jinx" _Wonder Girl shouts to get her attention as she flies to Jinx and punches her. Jinx manages to grab on the end part of the plane as Tuppence leaps on top of plane and charges at Wonder Girl.

Harley takes a couple of explosive pellets _"Tigress; step back, I'm going to let her have it." _Harley notices Tigress trying to smack something away from her. _"Get away from me" _said Tigress who's trying to swap Bumblebee away from her. _"You want me away, you got it" _Bumblebee blasts Tigress in the face. Harley sees Tigress down and says _"holy shit." _Miss Martian looks at Harley changing to her regular self _"holy shit is right" _and sends her flying to wall with telekinesis. Harley manages to throw the pellets near Miss Martian before being knocked out. The pellets explode causing Miss Martian to avoid the explosion. Bumblebee sees Miss Martian down checks on her. _"Don't worry girl I got you" _as Bumblebee grows back to normal to help Miss Martian.

As Bumblebee trying to help Miss Martian; Tigress attacks Bumblebee from behind. Tigress draws her sword near Bumblebee's throat saying to her _"I don't like bugs." "I don't like tigers" _Bumblebee responds by leg sweeping Tigress. Miss Martian recover and she along Bumblebee fly to the cargo plane. Wonder Girl spin kicks Jinx sending her near the end of the plane. _"You think you go toe to toe with me? I took on the Man of Steel" _said Tuppence as she charges at Wonder Girl. _"That's doesn't impress me" _Wonder Girl uses her lasso and grabs Tuppence sending her into Jinx throwing them both off the plane. Tuppence gets up and sees forklift.

Miss Martian and Bumblebee join Wonder Girl as they follow Batgirl who's piloting the cargo plane. Batgirl is preparing for liftoff when Tuppence throws a forklift into the plane's wings. It goes out of control and plummets out the hangar doors and down the ravine. Wonder Girl and Miss Martian try to slow it down but to no avail. Miss Martian summons the Bio-Ship to grab the fuselage and pull it away just in time, and fly off.

Jinx heads to the end of the runway and sees the team leaving with the cargo plane full of the runaways and strays. Tigress gets up _"this is just great. How can the team defeat us like that?" _Jinx and Tuppence approaches Tigress and Harley who's slowly getting up. _"Where's Shimmer" _Jinx looks around. Tigress notices a metal trash can completely sealed. _"Tuppence" _Tigress tells her about the sealed trash can. Tuppence opens it and Shimmer is inside completely out cold. _"That's just great she picks a fine time to take a nap" _said Harley Quinn. _"I don't think she's sleeping" _Jinx tells Harley. _"Jinx is right. She out cold because of the Martian's brain blast" _Tigress checks Shimmer's pulse.

"_So, who's going to tell Queeny" _Harley asks the Enforcers. _"Tell me what" _said Queen Bee who appears with a couple of soldiers. _"Um do you want the long story or the short story" _Quinn asks Queen Bee. The ruler of Bialya doesn't respond and looks at the Enforcers saying _"the lost of the cargo could've severely under mind our credibility. Fortunately we have already collected a second shipment. Our partner should be quite satisfied. You can leave now, you've done enough." _Tigress, Jinx, Harley Quinn, and Tuppence Terror leave the base.

As they were about to aboard the Sky Dragon; _**"Tigress; what happen" **_Alexander contacts Tigress through the earpiece. _"We didn't find anything about the Light's partner. We had a run in with the team. They managed to rescue the capture teens" _Tigress tells Alexander through the earpiece. _**"I don't really care about the missing teens anyway. All I care about is the identity of the Light's partner. Head back to headquarters, I'm going to need the Sky Dragon" **_Alexander tells Tigress. The four female Enforcers leave Bialya to return to headquarters.

* * *

Gulf of Mexico February 21, 2016 4:00 a.m.

The Sky Dragon leads on the coastline of the Gulf of Mexico. Alexander exits the Sky Dragon is standing on the coast. _"Good, now we can get to business" _said Black Manta who appears. _"Why did you want me to come alone" _Alexander asks Black Manta. _"If we're going to be allies, I'm going to need to know if I can trust you Alexander" _is what Manta said. Alexander raises his eyebrow _"allies, allies, what are you talking about?" _Alexander then slowly glares at Black Manta _"wait a minute, your voice seems different. It's a little deeper." _Alexander; who suspects that Black Manta could be an imposter doesn't take any chances is attempting to energy blast him saying _"alright out with it, you're not Black Manta. Who are you?"_

Black Manta takes off his helmet revealing himself to Alexander. His expression tells it all as Alexander witnesses the person behind Black Manta.

* * *

**I know all of you know what Alexander saw. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to comment.**


	18. Witness

Gulf of Mexico February 21, 2016 4:10 a.m.

Alexander is shocked when Black Manta took off his helmet revealing himself. _"How dare you bring me here, and wearing Black Manta's suit? I want answers" _said a demanding Alexander. _"I know this is shock to you Alexander, but I have a reason to call you here alone" _said Aqualad the one who was wearing the Black Manta suit. _"Oh, and what would that be? Is the team going to ambush me? Is that why you called me here alone" _Alexander asks Aqualad. _"It was my idea" _as Black Manta appears standing near Aqualad. _"What's going on" _a confused Alexander asks Black Manta. _"I see you know my son quite well" _Black Manta tells Alexander. _"Son; this is your son" _Alexander asks Black Manta.

Black Manta takes off his helmet and responds _"yes, Aqualad is my son and please call him Kaldur'ahm." _**_"No wonder why Black Manta wanted Aqualad brought to him four years ago" _**Alexander says in his mind. _"What do you mean by becoming allies" _Alexander asks Kaldur'ahm. He responds to Alexander_ "my father wants me to join the Enforcers." _Alexander has a confusing look on his face _"your father wants you to join the Enforcers? I don't think so." "Is there a problem" _Black Manta asks Alexander. _"Off course there's a problem. I don't think the other members would like the idea of Kaldur'ahm joining the Enforcers" _Alexander tells Black Manta.

"_Perhaps you should let the Enforcers know before about the situation" _Kaldur'ahm says to Alexander. _"Oh I'm sure the other Enforcers will love this. You honestly suspect me to believe that you of all people betray the team and the Justice League" _is what Alexander tells Kaldur'ahm. _"Things have changed Alexander for starters my former king hid the true identity of my father and the love of my life Tula died in a mission" _Kaldur'ahm tells Alexander about his betrayal. _"Interesting, Aquaman hid information about the identity of your father and someone close to you died. So, Tula meant something to you" _is what Alexander said. Alexander then asks _"what makes you think you can join the Enforcers?" "You will find out what my son can do" _Black Manta informs Alexander. Black Manta and his son Kaldur'ahm aboard the Manta-Flyer and leave as Alexander looks on.

* * *

26 Days Later

Bayou Bartholomew March 19, 2016 10:45 a.m.

The six original Enforcers enter the headquarters to see Alexander looking down. _"Alex; are you okay" _Rebecca asks Alexander. He looks at Rebecca and other Enforcers _"where to begin, Kaldur'ahm betrayed the team and the Justice League, Black Manta is really his father, and now this" _Alexander shows the Enforcers footage of Central City almost being completely destroyed. _"Whoa, what happened" _Rag Doll asks Alexander. He responds to Rag Doll _"I have no idea, but that's not the only thing I saw." _Alexander then shows footage of three individuals, two of them were Flash and Kid Flash. _"Who's the third person with the two speedsters" _Artemis asks Alexander.

"_The only thing I can tell you is that he has the same super speed as Kid Flash and Flash" _Alexander responds to Artemis. _"So, now we got three speedsters to deal with" _said Ravager. _"Hey wait a minute, isn't Flash one of the founders of the Justice League? How come he's not at Rimbor with other founding members of the Justice League" _Icicle Jr. asks Alexander. He responds to the icy villain _"he wasn't one of the members that went missing for sixteen hours. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkwoman were the ones that went missing for sixteen hours." _Rebecca is thinking about Kaldur'ahm's sudden betrayal asks Alexander _"I wonder; what is Black Manta going to have is son to do to earn the trust of the Light and the Enforcers?"_

"_I ask myself that too Rebecca"_Alexander responds. As the Enforcers discuss about Kaldur'ahm; the monitor shows the news.

_**"Next on Godfrey's Bonehead List; the launch of Ferris Aircraft, new Earth-Mars Communication Satellite, that's right folks it's not enough we've been invaded by aliens, now we're going out of our way to contact them." **_

Alexander shuts off the monitor, _"anyone else get the feeling that Black Manta is going to send his son to destroy the satellite" _Rose asks Alexander. _"I do and I also get the feeling the team will be there too" _Alexander responds. The Enforcers look to Alexander and Icicle Jr. asks _"what's the plan?" _Alexander tells the Enforcers _"we are doing a stakeout at the launch site at __Cape Canaveral. I'm not sure if __Kaldur'ahm__'s betrayal is legit. We will see for ourselves."_

* * *

Cape Canaveral March 19, 2016 9:00 p.m.

Arrowette and Nightwing are in a nearby watchtower on lookout. While they are on lookout; Rag Doll and Jinx are at another watchtower viewing the duo on their binoculars. _"Alex; you're right the team is here" _Rag Doll tells Alexander through the earpiece. _"Arrowette and Nightwing" _said Jinx. _"I am so jealous of Nightwing's costume" _is what Rag Doll said as he observes Nightwing through the binoculars. Jinx just rolled her eyes, _**"Rag Doll; stay focus"** _Alexander tells Rag Doll through the earpiece. _"Oh right um sorry about that. Where are you and Hazard" _Rag Doll asks Alexander.

In the Sky Dragon; _"me and Hazard are in the air and we're not alone" _Alexander responds. _"We are underneath the Bio-Ship" _Hazard informs Jinx and Rag Doll. **_"We'll let you know if anything happens" _**Jinx tells Hazard through the earpiece. _"I'm surprised that the Bio-Ship doesn't detect us" _Hazard says to Alexander. _"My father made the Sky Dragon so it can't be detected by anyone, not even the Justice League can detect the Sky Dragon" _Alexander tells Hazard. _"Ravager; what's the status" _Alexander asks her through the earpiece.

Ravager is underwater wearing scuba gear, responds to Alexander through the earpiece _"I do see Lagoon Boy; he's probably expecting_ _Kaldur'ahm too." __**"Keep me posted"** _Alexander tells Ravager. She looks around and sees a platform with a bunch of Black Manta's troops on guard. _"Alexander is right Black Manta is sending his son to stop the launch" _Ravager said to herself. Ravager now sees Lagoon Boy attacking the Manta Men. This causes the Manta Men to fire at Lagoon Boy and are defending the platform. _"Lagoon Boy is attacking the Manta Man" _Ravager tells the Enforcers through the earpiece.

"_That's not all, the Manta Men are now on shore and Arrowette and Nightwing are heading to their direction" _Jinx tells the Enforcers through the earpiece who is still in the watchtower with Rag Doll.

Ravager still sees Lagoon Boy taking out Manta Men left and right but until someone attacks Lagoon Boy from behind electrocuting him. _"Alexander; Kaldur'ahm knocked out Lagoon Boy" _Ravager tells Alexander through the earpiece. _**"You know what to do. Head to the Manta-Flyer" **_is what Alexander tells Ravager. She heads to the Manta-Flyer as Kaldur'ahm and the Manta Men head to shore. Ravager is underneath the Manta-Flyer and sees the Manta Men taking Lagoon Boy inside. _"Shouldn't been so reckless" _Ravager says to herself as she plants a small device to the Manta- Flyer.

Alexander along with Hazard is flying the Sky Dragon and sees the missiles being destroyed. _"It looks like Black Manta's plan is failing" _said Hazard. _"Maybe but let's see Kaldur'ahm in action" _Alexander tells Hazard.

Nightwing and Arrowette eliminated most of the Manta Men; sees Kaldur'ahm emerge from the water. _"Don't do this Kaldur" _Arrowette tries to reason her former teammate. _"I must" _said Kaldur'ahm as he uses his hydrokinesis to create a serpent-like water being, and attacks his former teammates with it.

Jinx and Rag Doll still at the watchtower now see Kaldur'ahm taking on both Nightwing and Arrowette. Jinx turns her head and notices the rocket is about to launch.

As the rocket launches; Kaldur'ahm shows frustration and says _"the mission may yet succeed" _as he shoots a small missile from his built-in rocket launcher. Nightwing and Arrowette see the small missile heading the rocket. The female archer draws her bow and arrow and shoots and the tip of the arrow becomes a small missile intercepting the other missile exploding on impact. _"Arrowette; behind you" _Nightwing shouts as Kaldur'ahm goes after them with two water hammers. The archer attempts to stop him with a trick arrow but Kaldur strikes her knocking Arrowette aside. He quickly disarms Nightwing, and stabs his former friend in the chest with a water sword. _"Nightwing" _Arrowette shouts as she sees Nightwing being stabbed by Kaldur. As he pulls the sword out and retreats, Arrowette quickly grabs Nightwing saying _"Don't worry I got you"_ and lays her on the ground.

Both Jinx and Rag Doll are in shock on what they saw. _"No way" _Jinx and Rag Doll said at the same time. _"Alexander; Kaldur'ahm killed Nightwing" _Jinx tells Alexander through the earpiece. _**"What! Are you sure" **_Alexander responds with a question. _"Yeah he stabbed Nightwing in the chest" _Rag Doll tells Alexander. While seeing Arrowette tending to Nightwing; the rocket explodes before it could go into orbit.

Alexander and Hazard sees the rocket explode. _**"**__It looks like Kaldur'ahm made his father proud" _Hazard says to Alexander. He doesn't a word on what he just saw. _**"Alex; the device has been planted" **_Ravager tells Alexander through the earpiece. _"Good. I want you, Jinx, and Rag Doll head to the rondevu point" _Alexander tells Ravager. The Sky Dragon leaves Cape Canaveral.

* * *

The Sky Dragon is flying back to Bayou Bartholomew. _"I can't believe it Aqualad killed his former teammate" _said Rag Doll who still in shock. _"Something doesn't seem right" _Alexander tells Rag Doll. _**"Hey Alex" **_is what Gizmo said through the earpiece. _"What is Gizmo" _Alexander responds. _**"I've tracked the Manta-Flyer. It's heading to **__**Blüdhaven" **_Gizmo tells Alexander. _"Blüdhaven; that's in Gotham" _said Ravager. _"Why Kaldur'ahm would be going to Gotham" _Alexander asks himself.

* * *

Blüdhaven March 20, 2016 4:00 a.m.

Someone is watching Kaldur'ahm and an individual entering the Manta- Flyer through the binoculars. The same person also sees Arrowette and a red haired individual standing on top of the roof as the Manta-Flyer leave. _"You may fool the Light, you may fool the Light's partner, but you will never fool the Enforcers" _is what Artemis said who was watching them through the binoculars. She gets on her motorcycle and exits Blüdhaven.

* * *

**How are you all enjoying the story? Hardhitter don't worry Harley Quinn will better gadgets. The next chapter will see Livewire in action.**


	19. Aqualad's True Test

Bayou Bartholomew March 23, 2016 3:00 p.m.

Icicle Jr., Tigress, Livewire, and the Terror Twins approach Alexander. _"Preparations have begun" _Tigress tells Alexander. _"Good" _is what Alexander said. _"I got a question. How long we have to pretend that we don't know about Aqualad's betrayal" _Icicle Jr. asks Alexander. _"I don't want the Light to know about Aqualad's deception and besides if the Light doesn't want to tell us who their partner is; then I'm not telling the Light about Aqualad working undercover for the team and the Justice League" _Alexander responds to Icicle Jr. _"They don't deserve the truth since they're the ones that are deceiving us"_ Tommy says to the icy villain. _"Brother Tommy is right; I don't mind toying with the Light. Let them find out for themselves" _said Tuppence. As the Enforcer smile at what Tuppence said; _**"Alexander" **_Black Manta appears on screen. _"How can I help you" _Alexander asks Black Manta.

"_**I am sending Kaldur'ahm on a mission where he needs to earn the trust to the Light so I'm going to need three of your Enforcers" **_Black Manta responds to Alexander. _"Three Enforcers, fair enough. They will be there" _Alexander tells Black Manta. _**"Kaldur'ahm will be there shortly along with his trusted right hand" **_Black Manta informs Alexander who shuts off the screen. _"I'm guessing it's Nightwing" _said Icicle Jr. _"Who is Nightwing going by while undercover with Kaldur'ahm" _Tigress asks the Enforcers. _"We'll find out but in the meantime; Tommy, Tuppence; you will join Kaldur'ahm and his right hand on his mission and take Livewire with you. It's time for her get out there" _Alexander informs the Enforcers. _"Finally I can't wait to get electric" _said an excited Livewire.

* * *

Kalur'ahm; along with Tommy Terror, Tuppence Terror, Livewire and his right hand Red X are in the Manta-Flyer. _"Brother Tommy; I think we're plum crazy to throw in with this feller, I mean it wasn't two years ago Mr. Aqualad here was trying to lock us back up in Belle Rave" _said Tuppence who is concern about working with Aqualad. Tommy tells her _"well sister Tuppence, folks say he had a change of heart since finding out who his pappy is." _Livewire approaches the Terror Twins saying to them _"from what I heard Aqualad switch sides because of a girl_. _I'm not really into soap opera garbage anyway, but it makes more sense Aqualad switch sides because who his daddy is."_

"_The only concern I have is about this Red X. How come the Enforcers ain't never heard of him before" _Tommy asks Aqualad's hand pick right hand. Red X responds _"you know we can hear you." _Tommy looks at Red X telling him _"that we do but these are open questions you see." _Red X turns around looking at the Enforcers _"so, which one of you wants to ask your open questions of Black Manta? Which one of you wants to suggest to the big bad that his son and his son's handpicked right hand can't be trusted?" _Tommy, Tuppence, and Livewire don't respond and turn back around. _"If it makes you feel better I don't trust Red X period" _Livewire tells both Terror Twins. _"It's a good thing you're an Enforcer Leslie" _said Tuppence. _"Yo Aqualad; are we there yet" _Livewire asks Kaldur'ahm. _"Just about we are closing in on our target."_

* * *

Gotham City March 23, 2016 6:18 p.m.

Someone is knocking on Artemis' door. She opens the door and is shock to see Harley Quinn and Jinx who are wearing civilian clothes. _"Um, what are you guys doing here" _Artemis asks them both. _"It's a kidnapping put this over your head" _Harley responds as she hands Artemis a pillowcase. She raises her eyebrow telling Harley _"um okay no, I'm not putting that over my head." "This isn't a kidnapping" _Jinx tells Harley. She then says to Artemis_ "we just came here to see if you want to hangout." "Really, you want to hangout" _Artemis asks Jinx. _"Yeah, just you, me, and Harley" _Jinx responds. _"Girl's night out, I'm down with that" _Artemis smiles at what Jinx said.

"_So, where do you want to go" _Artemis asks Jinx and Harley. _"Can say hi to your mom first" _Harley asks Artemis. _"No" _Artemis answers Harley question. _"Oh come on, let me say hi to her" _Harley pleads with Artemis. _"I thought you hate my guts" _Artemis tells Harley. _"What! I hate your guts, no, no; I don't hate your guts. I'm just jealous that's all" _is what Harley said as she moves her left foot like she's rubbing something off. _"You're jealous of me and Cameron" _Artemis raises her eyebrow. _"Well kind of"_ said a very nervous Harley. Artemis couldn't resist and laugh at Harley. _"You want to go hangout with us or do you want to crack jokes" _Harley asks Artemis. _"Okay fine let's go" _Artemis responds as she gets a jacket. Artemis closes the door and sees a purple and green car which is five inches on the sidewalk.

"_Harley do you have a driver's license" _Artemis asks Quinn. _"She didn't park the car, I did" _Jinx raises her hand up. _"Is she going to drive" _Artemis asks Harley. She responds to Artemis _"no freaking way. I'm driving this time." _Harley and Artemis went as Jinx has a disappointing look on her face heads to backseat of the car.

* * *

El Paso March 23, 2016 6:50 p.m.

Blue Beetle destroys a boulder with a sonic blast. He looks at Impulse _"well."_ The young speedster is not impressed and says _"yarn; really is that the best you can do." "No" _Blue Beetle responds as he plasma blasts another boulder. He then says to Impulse _"top that hermano." "Ooh, not bad, not bad boulders definitely feel the mode but one thing I've learned in the future amigo that it's easy to destroy" _said Impulse as he quickly runs picking up the chips and whizzes around the plain. After Impulse finish he goes Blue and says _"and to create ta-da." __**"The Impulse has created nothing and his premise faulty; tactical destruction is more effective than creation" **_is what Blue Beetle's Scarab said. Blue Beetle asks _"um what exactly?" _Impulse responds _"curve the attitude, get a little altitude hermano."_

Blue Beetle flies up a self-portrait of Impulse in lines of pebbles. Blue Beetle becomes impressed while Impulse says _"Impulse by Impulse; is that crash or what?" _Blue Beetle responds _"crash, totally crash." _Not paying attention; Tuppence attacks him from behind slamming him down to the ground. _"Ah man I spent 1.6 seconds on that self-portrait, it was my masterpiece" _said Impulse as he turns around to see Red X and Tommy Terror. He narrowly escapes a charging Red X but bumps off Tommy Terror. Red X throws an "X" at the speedster trapping him in an adhesive restraint. Tommy runs pass a trapped Impulse to help Tuppence to restrain Blue Beetle. Livewire appears telling both Terror Twins _"hold him steady" _as Aqualad appears on the ledge looking on. _"Now move" _Livewire tells them both as she delivers a powerful electric blast severely hurting Blue Beetle.

Impulse is worried what happened to Blue Beetle quickly frees himself. Red X sees it and throws another "X" at him but unable to trap him. Blue Beetle quickly recovers and sonic blasts Tommy Terror. Livewire tries to electric blast him but gets hit as well. Red X avoids the sonic blast but Blue Beetle pins him down with a staple gun. Beetle then sonic blast the charging Tuppence. Impulse quickly joins Blue Beetle. _**"The advantage is ours recommend a tactic evisceration" **_the Scarab tells Jamie but he decides _"or since they outnumber us four to two; we could recommend tactic strategic retreat." "Totally, but first how did they find us in the middle of the-ah ha" _Impulse agrees with Blue Beetle who then sees Aqualad on standing on the ledge. Impulse hurries over to the ledge, where Aqualad is still there silently. _"So you're Aqualad working for the bad guys I see, taking the alien tech to track our friend Blue, not crash, not crash at all" _Impulse tells Aqualad as he's tries to strike the speedster with a water-based sword but Impulse avoids them.

After avoiding the blows from Aqualad; Impulse quickly snatches the alien tracking device from him. The speedster rejoins Blue Beetle _"they can't follow us now, let's book." "Booking" _Blue Beetle said as he and Impulse escape. Tuppence, Livewire, and Red X recover from their defeat. _"Well that's brilliant chief; you let them get away with the tracking device. Now how we find Beetle" _Tommy berates Kaldur. He responds to Tommy _"as it happens." _Kaldur and Red X went to Manta-Flyer. As the Terror Twins and Livewire were about to follow; _**"Tommy" **_Alexander contacts him through the earpiece. _"Go ahead chief" _Tommy answers Alexander. _**"What's the mission Black Manta sends his son to do" **_Alexander asks Tommy. _"It's to capture Blue Beetle" _Tommy answers Alexander's question. _**"Blue Beetle" **_is what Alexander said. _"Aqualad claims to have a plan. We're heading to the Manta-Flyer" _Tommy tells Alexander. _**"Be careful all three of you. It might be a trap. If it is; use the father box to get you, Tuppence and Livewire back to headquarters. I don't want anyone from my team getting captured" **_Alexander tells the Enforcers.

* * *

Mount Justice March 23, 2016 9:05 p.m.

_Recognize Blue Beetle B22; Impulse B23_

"_Ha, left them in the dust" _Impulse tell Blue Beetle. _"Left who in the dust" _Arrowette asks Impulse who appears before the two. The female archer then asks _"and what is that?" _Impulse responds to Arrowette _"souvenir." _Blue Beetle looks at Impulse saying _"souvenirs are Beast Boy's thing ese." _Impulse then responds _"oh really I thought it was Kid Flash-""can we get to it_" Arrowette quickly interrupts Impulse before he can finish. _"Sorry; Aqualad attacked us with Livewire, the Terror Twins, and some masked assailant with an "X" on his chest I didn't recognize" _Blue Beetle tells Arrowette. _"This is how they tracked Blue. I made sure they couldn't do it again" _Impulse shows Arrowette the tracker. _"So, you brought alien tech to the cave? Rookie mistake" _is what an upset Arrowette said. _"Alright; give it here" _Arrowette tells Impulse to hand her the tracker. Arrowette takes a look at the tracker Impulse gave her.

Aboard the Manta-Flyer; _"you had another one of them gizmos then why didn't you just say so" _said Tommy Terror. _"It is not the same; this one confirms the first device acted as a Trojan horse_. _Impulse brought it to the cave, where it remotely hacked and bypassed all security" _Aqualad tells his strike team. The Terror Twins, Livewire, and Red X look at Aqualad and he tells his strike team _"Mount Justice is ours." _The Manta-Flyer lands and submerges close to Mount Justice.

In Mount Justice; Kaldur enters the mountain through the hangar. He is met by Sphere, who does not take any action and rolls back.

* * *

Gotham City March 23, 2016 9:30 p.m.

Harley is driving around the streets of Gotham with Artemis and Jinx. As Harley drives up to the traffic light; another car approaches to the group. One of the guys in car starts whistling while the other two are howling at Harley, Artemis, and Jinx. _"Hey baby; how you doing" _one of the guys asks the female trio. _"Driving around; what is to you" _Harley responds to the guy who called them baby. _"How about you go out with us? We will show you a good time" _the guy in the backseat asks the trio. _"Tell you what; if you beat us in a race; then we'll go out with you" _Harley tells the group of guys. _"Harley; you're joking right" _Jinx asks Harley. _"Beside I have a boyfriend" _Artemis tells Harley.

"_You both worry too much" _Harley tells them both to calm down. _"You have a plan don't you" _Jinx asks Harley. _"Yep" _Harley responds. She then tells the guys _"alright you see the movie theater. If you beat us; we will go out with you." "Fair enough babe because when we win I want the brunette sitting next to you" _is what the guy in the drivers' seat said. Tigress with a disgusted look doesn't say a word. Both parties start their engines and race to the theater. The guys take the lead as Harley and company are far behind. The guys are almost at the theater telling the trio _"looks like we win."_

"_That's what you think" _said Jinx as uses her sorcery to hit the back tires of the car causing the driver to lose control of his car can crash into several garbage cans. Harley passes the group of guys and drives to the theater. Harley, Artemis, Jinx laugh at the guys who lost the race. _"Sorry guys you lost but here have a constellation prize" _said Harley who throws a metal ball to the guys as they left. The ball releases pink smoke which causes the guys to inhale it and start to laugh. The guys stop laughing and they all have big smiles on their face.

* * *

In Mount Justice; Wolf is sleeping on the couch in the lounge. He is briefly distracted by a strange scent, before going back to sleep. Red X sneaks in locks an inhibitor collar around his neck. Beast Boy is in his room watching an episode of "Hello Megan!" when someone is knocking on the door. He quickly gets out of the bed to answer the door. Beast Boy opens the door only to get punched in face by Tuppence knocking him out. Superboy is in the Grotto, looking at Nightwings's statue. With his super hearing, he notices an intruder. Superboy avoids an electric blast, but Tommy slams him against the wall. _"Terror move" _said Livewire as she electrocutes Superboy with an electric blast. He tries to recover but Tommy quickly put an inhibitor collar on Superboy. He tries to punch Tommy but grabs his fist telling Superboy _"sorry son, collar done shut off your strength."_

"_This part I really like" _said Livewire as she presses a button on the remote which electrocutes Superboy knocking him out. _"Boy you what they say; payback's a bitch" _Tommy Terror says with a sinister smile as cracks his knuckles. _"He's all yours" _said Livewire. As Tommy is about to attack an unconscious Superboy; _"later; when the time is right you will have your revenge, for now I need Superboy alive" _Aqualad tells them both.

Arrowette is still in the mission room with Impulse and Blue Beetle, analyzing the tracking device and small alarm goes off. _"Son of a bitch" _as Arrowette takes out her compact bow; Tommy throws Superboy into her, pinning the archer down. Livewire appear on the ledge and tries to electric blast the floor near Impulse. He sees this and starts running up the floor saying _"oh this one is classic trying to get the speedster magnetize to the floor right." _Impulse rams Livewire sending her to the wall. _"Wrong" _Impulse says as he looks down and sees Tuppence with a knocked out Beast Boy _"that works so nice I'll try it twice." _He tries the same thing to Tuppence but he bounces off her and straight in the hands of Tommy. Impulse tries to punch Tommy rapidly but doesn't faze him. _"My hands; what are you made of" _Impulse asks Tommy.

He brings the speedster closer and smiles saying _"snips and snails and puppy dog tails." _Tommy then proceeds to an inhibitor collar around his neck. _"Ah nice try but I'll just vibrate out this uh oh no speed you're going knock me out aren't you" _said Impulse who get knocked out by Tommy sending him to the floor. Blue Beetle uses his sonic cannon and attack Tommy with it. Arrowette gets up only to get attacked by Red X. After Red X leg sweeps the female archer; he pins her down and places the collar around her neck. _"Sorry, no superpowers for __your __collar__ to turn off" _said Arrowette as she wraps her legs around Red X's head slamming to the floor. As she gets up; Arrowette gets electrocuted by the remote Red X is using.

Blue Beetle is about to attack; _"stand down" _Aqualad shouts at Blue Beetle who appears with a duffle bag. _**"Switch the plasma cannon, wide dispersal, **__**incinerate them all" **_the Scarab tells Jamie but he responds _"good guys included; no thanks." "This battle is over" _Aqualad tells Blue Beetle. _"I think so traitor" _an angry Blue Beetle responds by drawing two sonic cannons at Aqualad. He puts the duffle bag down revealing a bomb and tells Blue Beetle _"then rethink Beetle, this is the same type of bomb that obliterated __Malina Island. I am holding down the dead man's switch, if my thumb comes off this button for any reason; Mount Justice falls."_

"_**The traitor bluffs and if not, I calculate we can survive the blast" **_the Scarab tells Jamie but he tells the Scarab _"but my friends can't." _Blue Beetle slowly lands saying to Aqualad _"we're standing down" _as he puts his hands up and Tommy put an inhibitor collar around Beetle's neck. Aqulad looks at a defeated Blue Beetle saying _"wise choice." _Livewire flies down to Aqualad _"gee I'm fine thank you for asking." "Good, escort Beetle, Impulse and Beast Boy to the Flyer" _Aqualad tells his strike team. _"What about these two" _Red X asks Aqualad. _"As hostages here they have value, but Arrowette is an ordinary human. Superboy; a human Kryptonian hybrid clone; neither categories is of any interest to our partner" _Aqualad responds.

Arrowette gets up shouting in anger_ "Aqualad; you'll regret this." _He approaches Arrowette and delivers a punch to the archer's stomach. _"I believe I have outgrown the name Aqualad as well as anything resembling regret" _as Aqualad walks away from Arrowette. He then says to her _"I will leave the bomb with you as a souvenir; oh the dead man's switch has a five mile range. Do not pursue."_

Outside of Mount Justice; the Manta-Flyer is near the beach and Aqualad and his strike team are ready to board the Flyer with Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Beast Boy. Livewire pushes Blue Beetle telling him _"move it bug." __**"No; we cannot allow ourselves to be taken prisoner" **_the Scarab reasons with Jaime but he tells the scarab _"not much choice is there." _After saying that; Livewire responds _"you got that right." __**"Inaccurate; I have access the functions this inhibitor collar. I can disable it so we can attack" **_the Scarab tells Jamie but then says _"and risk Aqualad blowing up the cave; I don't think so." _The Scarab responds _**"then **__**Jaime Reyes; you leave me no choice I am taking control." **_The scarab usurps command shuts off the inhibitor collar _"what; no you can't" _Jamie gets spooks when the Scarab takes control. The Scarab creates two maces and attacks both Livewire and Red X.

Blue Beetle then plasma blasts Aqualad and drops the remote. Blue Beetle is shocked when the remote slip out of Aqualad's hand. He turns around and notices Mount Justice didn't explode. _"You're right it was a bluff. Get him" _Blue Beetle proceeds to charge after a fallen Aqualad who sees him and uses a blast of magic at point black range. It blows a hole in the armor, allowing Red X to use a tranquilizer gun on Beetle, shooting him and passing out. _"I was not certain it would work, but it seems Beetle is indeed vulnerable to mystic energy and sedatives. Bring him aboard" _said Aqualad.

As the Manta-Flyer takes off; _"I can't believe I didn't end Superboy when I had the chance" _said an angry Tommy Terror. _"Hey, Aqualad still has a soft spot for old team" _Livewire tells Tommy. Aqualad looks at Red X telling him _"do it." _Red X takes off his mask asking him _"you sure?" "Do it" _is what Aqualad said as he looks X sighs and presses the button on the remote. The bomb in the mission room at activates and everything in Mount Justice include the mountain itself explodes. Beast Boy and Impulse watch in horror as Mount Justice explodes in front of them. The Manta-Flyer leaves the scene.

* * *

Gotham City March 23, 2016 10:00 p.m.

Harley Quinn parks her car in front of Artemis' house. _"I got to admit that was fun" _said Artemis. _"Especially what we did to those losers" _Jinx tells Harley and Artemis. _"I better go I'll see you guys tomorrow" _said Artemis as she exits the car and goes inside to her house. _"Harley; what you think about" _Jinx asks Harley who is thinking. _"You think it's a good idea not telling the Light about Aquaboy being a mole" _Harley asks Jinx. _"His name is Aqualad" _Jinx tells Harley. She then tells Harley _"if the Light doesn't want to tell us anything about their partner; then we're not telling the Light about Aqualad working undercover for the team."_

* * *

Washington D.C. March 24, 2016 3:12 a.m.

_Recognize Kid Flash B03_

Wally enters the Hall of Justice through the zeta-tube and sees Arrowette with her head down. _"What happened" _Wally asks Cissie. Arrowette responds _"where to start; Aqualad needed a way to help us rescue Lagoon Boy. He already injected a microscopic tag into L'gann's bloodstream, and he used the raid on the cave to pass central intel. A flashdrive with among other things tracking software it can locate the tag." "I know you're upset but it had to be done" _Wally tells the female archer. _"It had to be done, it had to done; three more hostages were taken; members of the team" _said an upset Arrowette. _"You'll rescue them when you rescue Lagoon Boy" _Wally tries to calm the archer down.

"_Wally; he blow up the cave we almost died. I don't know what I was thinking; I'm not cut out for this team leader bullshit" _Arrowette becomes angry. _"Arrowette calm down; it was a risk there's nothing you can do" _Wally tells an angry Cissie. _"I can't believe taking risks and going to the extreme just to help Aqualad and Nightwing" _Arrowette puts her hand on her head trying to calm down. _"Aqualad needed to cement his position with the Light and the Light's partner" _Wally tells the archer. Arrowette raises her eyebrow _"wasn't that why he "murdered" Nightwing?" _

"_I guess it didn't convince everyone" _Wally responds to the archer. _"What the hell you mean you guess" _Arrowette becomes angry again. _"The cave was a place, worth sacrificing if it helps the team stop the invasion. Look I know this is hard for you" _Wally tries to calm Arrowette down, but she pushes Wally saying _"you don't know how hard it is. I knew it was bad idea not telling the rest of the team about this, letting Nightwing going undercover with Aqualad, and Nightwing was put right into Aqualad's hands." "Cissie were talking about Kaldur" _said Wally. _"I know Kaldur our friend, who lost the love of his life, and found out the Black Manta is his father. Isn't it possible that Aqualad might actually be a traitor a triple agent? He's supposed to be playing them, but are we absolutely sure he isn't playing us" _Arrowette tells Wally who's concern about Aqualad's role.

* * *

Atlantic Ocean March 24, 2016 3:17 a.m.

The Manta-Flyer docks with the Manta-Sub, and Aqualad's strike team boards the larger vessel. Manta Troopers unload the prisoners. Black Manta looks at his son telling him _"come with me." _ Black Manta leads Kaldur'ahm to his private quarters, where on video screens; the members of the Light appear. _"Please allow me to officially introduce Kaldur'ahm my son. He has succeeded in every mission and then some. Not only did he capture Beetle as instructed but he acquired two more subjects for our partner as well. As for the destruction of Mount Justice well" _Black Manta tells the Light about Kaldur'ahm's accomplishments.

"_**Indeed we appreciate vision and strong family ties. Welcome to the Light, Kaldur'ahm. It is time for you to meet our partner" **_said an impressed Ra's al Ghul.

* * *

**What you think? The next couple chapter is going to get interesting I promise you**


	20. The Revelation

Bayou Bartholomew March 30, 2016 1:00 p.m.

Alexander is with Aqualad along with his right hand Red X in the Enforcer Headquarters. _"Welcome to Enforcer Headquarters Kaldur'ahm" _Alexander greets Aqualad. _"Thank you Alexander, I have to say your headquarters is similar in many ways to Mount Justice" _Aqualad tells Alexander. _"It's a shame you had to destroy Mount Justice" _Alexander says to Aqualad. _"I had to eliminate the past. I have no regrets" _Aqualad shows anger on his face saying that. _"Not even murdering Nightwing" _Alexander asks Aqualad. _"None at all" _is the only response Aqualad tells Alexander. _"I'm truly sorry about Tula; she meant a lot to you" _Alexander put his hand on Aqua lad's shoulder. _"It was the team's fault that she died" _said Aqua lad. _"Not to mention Aquaman hid the truth about your father" _Alexander says to Aqualad.

They now approach to the hanger where the Sky Dragon is there. _"That is one awesome vehicle you guys have" _Red X tells Alexander. _"My father and his team created the Sky Dragon. The team have their Bio-Ship; the Enforcers have the Sky Dragon" _is what Alexander tells Red X. _"We have strong family ties" _said Aqualad. Hazard and Harm appears in the hanger where Alexander, Aqualad, and Red X are. _"Kaldur'ahm; you know Hazard and Harm" _Alexander introduce Aqualad the two Enforcers that appear. Harm doesn't say anything and walks away. _"You have to forgive Harm; his purpose of joining the Enforcers is to make the team suffer. He hasn't got a chance to do that yet" _Hazard tells Aqualad. _"I can understand the frustration" _said Aqualad.

"_I have to admit you have proved yourself to be one with the Light and who knows maybe you can become an Enforcer" _Hazard tells Aqualad. _"I noticed that not all of the Enforcers are here" _said Aqualad. _"Yes well; some of them are taking a break, and the others are doing a project. It's top secret. I'll have to tell you sometime when it's done" _Alexander tells Aqualad. As Alexander is about to continue with his tour of the Enforcer Headquarters; _**"Kaldur'ahm, Alexander; come to the mission room" **_Ra's al Ghul contacts them through the video screen.

Alexander, Aqualad, and Red X went to the mission room. _**"I see you are giving Kaldur'ahm a tour of your headquarters" **_said Ra's. _"Well if Kaldur'ahm and I are to be allies; I figure show him around" _Alexander tells Ra's al Ghul. _**"Good; Kaldur'ahm I think you should Alexander the good news" **_Ra's tells Aqualald. _"What good news" _Alexander asks both Aqualad and Ra's al Ghul. _"I have arranged that not only I'll meet the Light's partner but for you to meet their partner as well__**" **_Aqualad tells Alexander. _"Thank you Kaldur'ahm" _Alexander tells Aqualad. _**"Don't thank him. I convince the Light that you should meet our partner. Under the condition that one of your Enforcers help Red X capture more runaways" **_Ra's says to Alexander.

"_Very well, Hazard; you will help Red X while Kaldur'ahm and I will meet the Light's partner" _Alexander tells Hazard. Aqualad, Alexander, Red X, and Hazard are heading to the Manta-Flyer. As they all board the Manta Flyer; _**"I hope you're enjoy playing the Light for chumps Kaldur'ahm; both you and Nightwing because once I find out who the Light's partner is; me and my Enforcers are going let you, the Light, and their partner destroy each other. It won't be a matter of time until everyone is exposed" **_Alexander says in his mind as he's the last one to board the Manta-Flyer.

* * *

Pacific Ocean March 30, 2016 6:20 p.m.

The Manta-Flyer approaches to an alien ship. The door opens and Aqualad and Alexander enter the alien ship. _"Kaldur'ahm, Alexander Luthor; welcome"_ a tall humanoid male adult alien with green skin greets them. _"I am the Ambassador" _the alien tells both Alexander and Aqualad. The Ambassador gives Aqualad and Alexander a tour of the alien. _"Your ship is most impressive Ambassador; as are your people" _Aqualad says to the tall humanoid. Ambassador responds _"we call ourselves The Reach, and these are our labs. Most dedicated to researching the human Meta-Gene." "Meta-Gene; what's that" _Alexander asks Ambassador. _"A genetic marker indicating the potential of an individual human to survive catastrophic physical trauma by adapting new abilities" the _Ambassador responds.

"_In other words Ambassador; a Meta-Gene allows certain humans to develop superhuman powers" _Aqualad says Ambassador as the three enter the first lab. _"Fascinating" _is what Alexander said as looks around in the lab. _"Kaldur'ahm, Alexander; this is the Scientist in charge of all meta-gene research" _Ambassador introduces Aqualad and Alexander another member of the Reach. _"I understand that you are responsible for providing several of our test subjects; gratitude" _the Scientists expresses her appreciation to Aqualad. She then says to Alexander _"your father is man of intelligence. It truly runs in the family. You should be proud." _Alexander with a smirk says _"I am."_

"_I assume it would interest you to know that in this lab; we are attempting to isolate the Meta-Gene by stimulating by __potentially dormant powers in average human" _the Scientist tells both Aqualad and Alexander as they see the Lagoon Boy, Shimmer, and four others that were captured by Queen Bee's forces. Alexander notices Shimmer in the pod _**"what's Queen Bee's flunkie doing here?" **__"But L'gann already has powers, he is __Atlantean, hardly an average human" _Aqualad tells Scientist. _"Kaldur'ahm is right." _said Alexander. _"Ah but his powers are based on training in sorcery. Beyond that; he is an average Atlantean is he not" _Scientist tell Aqualad and Alexander.

The Scientist and Ambassador take Aqualad and Alexander to another lab. _"Now in this lab; we study humans with active Meta-Gene, and how they respond to various levels of stress" _the Scientist tells both Aqualad and Alexander as they see Impulse and Beast Boy being probed. The Scientists tells them both _"the goal is to learn if their abilities can be extracted or duplicated." "I see, you seek to weaponize the Meta-Gene" _Aqualad says to the Scientist. _"Truly impressive I must say" _is what Alexander said. The Scientist, Ambassador, Aqualad, and Alexander exit the lab. They then head to another in which only the Scientist entered. _"A pleasure meeting you Kaldur'ahm and Alexander" _the Scientists tell them both as the door to the third closes in front of them.

"_Blue Beetle is unaccounted for; I assume he's inside this third lab" _Aqualad says to Ambassador. Ambassador with a strict looks tells Aqualad _"that particular laboratory does not concern you or your masters the Light and frankly neither does Blue Beetle. He maybe human, but he's of the Reach." "As you say" _Aqualad responds to what Ambassador told him and Alexander. _"Very protective of Blue Beetle; it must be classified" _said Alexander. _"The new test subjects" _Ambassador asks Aqualad. He responds to Ambassador _"soon to be on their way; Hazard and my best operative over sees the shipment."_

* * *

Star City March 30, 2016 9:57 p.m.

At a loading dock, Barbara, Tim and Bumblebee observe from atop a stack of cargo containers. They see a group of teenagers being held in a wire mesh pen.

"_Hey let us go" _said a demanding male teenager who's grabbing the metal gate. One of Black Manta's Trooper move out of the way as Red X approaches the group of teenagers. _"Bring out the pods now" _Red X orders the Manta Troopers. They bring pods near wire pen where the teens are. _"Alright get those pods open, we're on a schedule and Kaldur'ahm does not tolerate delay" _Red X tells the Manta henchmen. _"How long do we have to wait" _Hazard asks Red X as she's leaning against the cargo crates. _"Relax babe, as soon as we get these teens in the pods; then we'll get out of here" _Red X responds to Hazard._ "Good, oh and Red X" _said Hazard as she gets into Red X's face glaring at him _"don't ever call babe."_

"_Whatever you say babe" _said Red X as he walks away. While the Manta Troopers open the pods; Barbara and Tim quietly jump into the pen. The teens become spooked as Barbara tells them _"we're here to help." _One of the teens asks her _"why should we-"_but gets cut off by the appearance Bumblebee flying into Tim's Jacket then the teen says _"okay never mind." "One per pod move" _Red X tells the Manta Troopers as they each grab one teen at a time. They place all the teens in the pods including Tim and Barbara. The Manta-Flyer surfaces at dockside and Red X tells the troopers _"okay go, get them on board now."_

The Manta-Flyer heads to the Reach alien ship unaware that the camouflaged Bio-Ship is following them. The Bio-Ship follows the Manta-Flyer until it stops at nearby alien ship. The Manta-Flyer docks with the Reach ship, as the crew of the Bio-Ship look on.

The door to the Flyer opens and Red X, Hazard, and Manta Troopers enter the Reach alien ship with a cargo of captured teenagers. _"Damn" _is what Hazard said as she's looking at the inside of the Reach's alien ship. Red X and Manta Troopers enter the docking area with the captured teens. In the docking bay; _**"affirmative, we're in some kind of docking bay. We have a visual of the new aliens, a.k.a. the Kroloteam's competitor; a.k.a. the Light's partner, and we got other company; it's Aqualad and Alexander. If Aqualad makes us; we're over" **_Barbara says to Arrowette telepathically. _**"Stay wilt Aqualad won't be looking for you, just don't attract attention" **_the female archer tells Barbara.

Miss Martian phases through one of the labs where she sees Impulse and Beast Boy inside the pods unconscious. _**"I found Gar and Bart, there unconscious but alive. No sign of Jamie and L'gann" **_Miss Martian says telepathically. _**"We got eyes on Lagoon Boy and Shimmer; plus four civilians, and all the teen we came with" **_said Barbara as she sees the aliens leave the lab. _**"We're unsupervised now but Blue is still unaccounted for and escape could trigger a response. Do we wait" **_Barbara asks Arrowette telepathically. _**"Negative Alpha, make your move before you need rescuing too. You too M'gann; get our boys" **_Arrowette informs the Alpha Team.

Aqualad, Alexander, and Hazard are in hall when they hear the alarm ring. _"What the hell is that" _Hazard asks both Aqualad and Alexander. _"We've been infiltrated" _Aqualad tells both Enforcers. _"Is the team here" _Hazard asks Aqualad. _"We have to know for sure. Aqualad; you take the left, Hazard; head to the docking bay, and I will take the right" _Alexander tells Aqualad and Hazard as all three went different directions.

A Manta Trooper walks forward passing Red X as he says _"hold the position trooper" _but the Manta Trooper grabs Red X's arm throwing to the ceiling of the Reach alien ship. The Manta Trooper then attacks the other troopers. The Manta Trooper takes off his helmet revealing to be Superboy. He's about to tell Alpha that the bay is secure when Superboy gets attacked with telekinesis being lifted in the air and slammed down hard by Hazard. _"Superboy; today isn't your lucky day" _said Hazard who has a sinister smile. As Hazard is about to deliver another telekinetic attack; Bumblebee shoots Hazard in the face and Lagoon Boy punches Hazard knocking her out. _"This isn't your lucky day" _Bumblebee tells an unconscious Hazard as her, Lagoon Boy and he abducted teens head to the docking bay. The door to the docking bays where Wonder Girl waits for them _"alright people let's move." _Tim and Barbara are taking out the Reach Guards. After defeating the Reach Guards; Tim and Barbara head to the docking bay and passed Red X who wakes up.

Miss Martian and Beast Boy are in the ship's corridors looking for Blue Beetle when they spot Kaldur'ahm. _"You"_ Miss Martian says in anger as she approaches her former friend. _"Murderer" _still in anger her eyes turn green as she attacks Kaldur'ahm telepathically. He tries to resist but Miss Martian overpowers him causing Kaldur'ahm to scream and fall to his knees. Alexander stops and hears someone screaming. _"That sounded like Kaldur'ahm" _said Alexander as he heads to the corridor. Alexander is at corridor where he takes a peek and sees Aqualad down on his knees and Miss Martian staring at him. Alexander also notices Miss Martian's eyes are green. _"She's probing his mind" _Alexander said with a sinister smile.

Hazard slowly recovers after getting punched by Lagoon Boy when she sees a large shadow figure approach her. _"Where's the meat" _the large figure asks Hazard who's trying to get up. _"If you're looking the team; they are the docking bay. What the hell are you" _Hazard gets up sees a larger Blue Beetle but in black. Without saying a word the large beetle head towards the docking bay. Tim and Barbara enter the docking bay; _**"M'gann; where are you guys? M'gann" **_Superboy tries contact M'gann telepathically but can't. _"The link's down, I'm going in" _Superboy tells both Tim and Barbara as he leaves the docking bay but gets thrown back. The large beetle-like alien enters bay saying _"Apologies, meat, but no one goes anywhere" _as the large alien seals the bay, locking himself in with Barbara, Tim, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, Shimmer and one of the abductees.

Red X tries to enter the bay but it closes in front of him. _"X; never mind the team go find Aqualad. I'll find Alexander" _Hazard tells Red X as they split up to find them both. While Hazard searches for Alexander; she hears a scream _"oh no Alexander" _as she rushes to find him. Hazard is at the corridor when she sees Alexander leaning against the wall. _"Alexander; the team is here" _Hazard tells him but Alexander says to her _"shh" _as she notices Aqualad is on his knees. _"What's happening to him" _Hazard whispers asking Alexander. _"Miss Martian; she now knows about Aqualad working undercover and Nightwing's murder being staged_" Alexander responds.

Red X appears and is shocked to Kaldur catatonic. Miss Martian telepathically links with Nightwing and asks her _**"M'gann; what have you done?" **_Miss Martian responds _**"I thought he had killed you that he deserved." **_Beast Boy shifts into a tiger attempting to attack Red X but he throws a smoke bomb. "_I'll take __mine__. __You__ take __yours__, count yourself lucky, boy."_ Red X tells Beast Boy who disappears along with Aqualad.

"_What do we do now" _Hazard asks Alexander. _"Time for us to retreat" _Alexander tells Hazard who takes out the father box and creates portal as Alexander and Hazard went through it.

* * *

Bayou Bartholomew March 31, 2016 6:40 a.m.

Alexander and Hazard enters the headquarters through the portal are greeted by Icicle Jr., Tigress, Gizmo, Jinx, Black Spider, and Rag Doll. _"How did it go" _Rag Doll asks Alexander. _"I finally met the Light's partner, the team found the alien ship, freed all the abductees, and Miss Martian put Kaldur'ahm in a catatonic state" _Alexander tells Rag Doll. _"The Martian bitch fried Aqualad's brain" _said Icicle Jr. who smiles. _"Miss Martian knows about Aqualad and Nightwing working undercover and the Light's partner is an alien race known as The Reach" _Tigress says to Alexander. With a confused look; Alexander asks Tigress _"how did you about the Light's partner?"_

Jinx heads to the screen and switches to GBS News.

"_**Repeating today's top story; a small group of extraterrestrials; The Reach, have arrived at United Nations Headquarters in New York City. For more we go live with GBS's own G. Gordon Godfrey.**_

"_**Thanks Cat and yes folks it seems Earth finally met some aliens who know how to get it right.**_

"_**The Reach comes to your world as friends. We come with open arms, extending our hands, our reach if you will to help."**_

"_**Well, thumbs up to **__**the Reach**__**. Oh, I know what you're thinking: Old G. Gordon has gotten soft on the spacemen. But don't you see? This is exactly how aliens **__**should**__** come to **__**Earth**__**. Knocking on our front door—not sneaking in the back... like some **__**Leaguers**__** we know."**_

Jinx presses the pause button on the screen. _"So, the Ambassador had thought ahead and went public" _said Alexander. _"Does this mean we have to tell the Light and the Reach about Kaldur'ahm and Nightwing working undercover for the team" _Gizmo asks Alexander. The leader of the Enforcers turns around looking at the screen for a second then looks to the Enforcers and Alexander says _"hell no."_

* * *

**The next chapter is the truth about Enforcers and one member of the Light betrays them in favor for the Enforcers.  
**


	21. The True Colors of Light

The Hamptons April 8, 2016 8:57 a.m.

Several Enforcer members are inside of an expensive house own by Steven Sharpe IV a.k.a. the Gambler in which Rebecca Sharpe is using. _"Man this is one bitching house" _said Peter who is looking around. _"Thanks. Um you're not going to steal anything are you"_ Rebecca asks Peter. He responds with a smile _"no, I wouldn't do that" _who crosses his fingers behind his back. _"Then why are your fingers crossed" _Cameron asks Peter. _"Shut up. Hey, where's your girl" _Peter asks the icy villain. _"She's having some quality time with the family" _Cameron responds. Harley is sitting upside down on the couch who's watching T.V. _"Hey look that Gordon guy is on T.V." _Harley tells the group.

"_**The question isn't whether our worlds finest are the galaxy's most wanted? It's not whether they've been using secret undercover covert operatives against targets of their own choosing? No, it's not even whether these interstellar hoodlums have their own watchtower in orbit over our planet? No, Old G. Gordon proved all that a week ago did he? So the question is this; how long are you going to stand for this and do nothing to check these "lawless" heroes?**_

"_**Oh well, I'll just wait here for you to make up your minds, take your time if you're not in a hurry why should I be. Meanwhile; Earth's true benefactors: the Reach has been working openly and without fanfare**_ _**for the betterment for all mankind. Exhibit A: Lexcorp Farms; where the Reach has partnered with noted philanthropist Lex Luthor, to increase food production. Lexcorp and the Reach are even allowing public tours. Trust, openness, and an end to world hunger now why didn't the Justice League think of that?"**_

Harley presses the mute button on the remote. _"Luthor and the Reach ending world hunger" _Cameron says to the group. _"I don't believe that" _said Rebecca who then says _"Based on what Alexander said, the Reach's purpose is to utilize the Meta-Gene as a weapon for they own gain." "I can't believe that each of us has Meta-Gene in our system" _said Harley. _"Believe Quinn we all do. I would know" _Rebecca tells Harley. Everyone looked at Rebecca after she just said that.

"_My Mete-Gene became active when my grandfather killed himself. He was the original Gambler a member of the Injustice Society. He was also known for being very lucky, especially when goes to the casinos. Every game he played; my grandfather won. It wasn't until when he went to the Taj Mahal Casino. The owner had the games rigged so my grandfather wouldn't win. He lost everything and I mean everything. After losing his wealth; he shot himself, and from there that's when powers developed" _Rebecca tells the group about how she got her powers. No one in the room says a word about Rebecca's history of getting her powers.

* * *

Smallville April 8, 2016 4:38 p.m.

"_**Please remain seated at all times while the Tran's in motion" **_said the tour guide as it arrives at Lexcorp Farms. Everyone exits the vehicle including Tim Drake, Bart Allen, Jamie Reyes, and Roy Harper. _"We just entered one of our farm's hydroponic domes, where Lexcorp and the Reach are growing the foods of our future" _said Sharon Vance the one who giving the tour of Lexcorp Farms. _"This could put the rest of Smallville's farmers out of business" _ Jonathan Kent expresses his reservations about the project. Sharon responds _"no, no, not at all. The Reach plans to share their techniques with the entire agricultural community."_

While Sharon Vance continues to the tour of Lexcorp Farms; Gizmo watches the tour in the security room. _"This is completely stupid" _is what Gizmo said who's unaware that a large shadowed figure approaches behind. _"I hope you're doing your job right meat" _Black Beetle says to Gizmo. _"Hey, don't tell me how to do my job_" Gizmo tells the shadowed figure as he turns his head to see Black Beetle saying _"aah, don't do that." _

Black Beetle doesn't say anything and just glares at Gizmo. _"Don't worry about me I know what I'm doing" _Gizmo tells the armored alien. _"See that you do meat" _Black Beetle transforms his right arm into a sword and draws it near Gizmo. _"Hey, take it easy I don't want any trouble" _Gizmo puts his hands up. Black Beetle walks away and leaves the security room. As Gizmo wipes the sweat off his face; _**"Gizmo; have you done it yet" **_Alexander contacts him through the earpiece. _"Yep, I should be there shortly. I'm observing four individuals taking fruit off the table and placing them in plastic bags" _Gizmo tells Alexander. _**"They must be homeless. I don't care about that. Continue with the desk job, out" **_Alexander tells Gizmo who shuts off the earpiece on Alexander's end. _"Boring" _Gizmo says to himself still watching the monitors.

* * *

In an undisclosed location; Sportsmaster is with Vandal Savage and Black Manta while Brain, Klarion, Queen Bee, Ra's al Ghul, and Lex Luthor appear on the video screens. _"What is it old friend" _Vandal Savage ask Sportsmaster. _"You know what this is about. Is what you said four months ago; you know about the Enforcers being expendable" _Sportsmaster tells Savage. _"Ah yes well they are expendable if they fail or attempt to start a mutiny against the Light" _Savage informs Crusher. _"So, are the rest of you on board" _Sportsmaster asks the other members of the Light. _**"It has to be done" **_Lex Luthor responds. _"Even if means to kill your own son" _Sportsmaster becomes angry. _**"We can't take any chances if the Enforcers betray us" **_Great One tells an angry Sportsmaster. _"It's easy for you to say because your daughter isn't an Enforcer" _still angry telling that to Ra's al Ghul. This made Ra's al Ghul become angry as well saying _**"do not bring my daughter into this." **__"Okay I won't. So, since the Enforcers are expendable; does that mean you're replacing Aqualad? You know since he's already dead" _Sportsmaster says to Black Manta. _"Don't you dare talk about my son" _Black Manta becomes angry at what Sportsmaster said. _"Enough. You need to make a decision. You either eliminate your daughter Artemis if she rebels against the Light or you can be executed by the Light for questioning us" _Vandal Savage gives Sportsmaster an ultimatum.

"_Well you are giving me a lot to think about; my daughter or loyalty to the Light. Sorry but blood is thicker than water" _Sportsmaster responds by throwing a disc to Vandal Savage and Black Manta but Deathstroke appears and shoots the disc. Sportsmaster turns around _"Deathstroke; I see you're on board with eliminating your own." "It is what it is" _is the only thing Deathstroke says. _"That was a stupid move old friend, especially coming alone" _Vandal Savage tells the former Light member. _"Not as stupid as this" _as Sportsmaster throws a couple of grenades to the floor. The grenades release a flashing light and a hole is blown in the wall revealing the Sky Dragon. With the other members of the Light temporarily blind; Sportsmaster quickly makes his exit and enter the Sky Dragon and quickly departs.

Sportsmaster enters the front part of the Sky Dragon saying to person piloting the vehicle _"I told you, I have been trying to tell you. The Light is playing you and the Enforcers for chumps. Anyone who's an Enforcer is expendable. I wouldn't go through with their plan. So you know what has to be done? It's time for the Enforcers to form their own organization. A new world order for Alexander to run and you and your Enforcers will be his lieutenants. Whatever you and the Enforcers do; I'm with you one-hundred percent Baby Girl" _Sportsmaster was telling this to Tigress who's piloting the Sky Dragon. After what her father said; all she does is glare in anger.

* * *

Back at Lexcorp Farms; everyone left the farm and went home except for security that remains. The Alpha Squad is in the bathroom waiting to leave the stalls. _"Can we please start the mission" _Impulse asks Robin. He responds _"fine, yes go." _Robin, Impulse, Blue Beetle, and Red Arrow leave the bathroom stalls in costume. Robin notices Impulse's costume _"you're in the wrong mode." "Dude, I crash on modes" _Impulse tells Robin. Blue Beetle says to the speedster _"stealth mode hermano." "Oh right, now exactly did I" _Impulse tries to find the part of his suit that enables stealth mode but Blue Beetle elbows his chest and activates the stealth mode for the speedster _"ow, thanks."_

Robin triggers a device to disrupt the security cameras. This would allow Red Arrow to open the door to the basement of the hydroponic dome. Unaware by this Gizmo sees the team going to the basement. _"How did the team get here? Oh well I could use some exercise" _Gizmo says to himself as he heads to the basement as well. Alpha Team jumps down to the basement but sees two guards and quietly head to the assembly line. _"What's she saying" _Robin asks Blue Beetle. _**"Translating" **_the Scarab is deducing what aliens are saying. _"Okay, um she's warning her technicians go easy on the additive, just a second" _Blue Beetle tells Robin who proceeds to scan the aliens _**"there Jamie Reyes, contents of that are not non-terrestrial origin." **__"That's it, that's your additive" _Blue Beetle tells Robin who notices he's not there. _"Where did he-"_Blue Beetle was about to ask when _"shh" _Red Arrow tells Beetle. Robin sneaks over to the container and takes a sample.

"_Got what we came for let's go" _Robin tells Alpha Team as they proceed to the exit. Alpha Team sees the exit but there are two security guards there. _"Two guards, one hack, and we're home free" _Robin tells the team _"that's what you think bitches" _Gizmo appears behind Alpha Team. _"You got to be kidding me" _said Red Arrow. Impulse looks at Gizmo _"four of us and one of you, doesn't seem like a fair fight." "I know you snot nose brat" _saidGizmo as he creates illusions of himself and starts firing small missiles at the team. The team avoids the missile but the explosions causes the security guards to avoid the falling debris.

In Lex's office; _"hmm, it seems we've been hacked. Try a frequency override" _Lex Luthor tells Mercy as she overrides the frequency of the security camera and sees the team getting attacked by Gizmo. _"Now that makes more sense" _said Lex Luthor. Mercy attempts to call security but _"no Mercy, no guards, guards would be redundant. Just sit back and enjoy the show" _Lex Luthor tells Mercy.

At the assembly line; Impulse takes out the security guards _"all clear." "Easy for you to say, we're having trouble with Gizmo" _Robin tells Impulse who's struggling to find the real Gizmo. _"Where's that little runt" _Blue Beetle asks the team. _**"I can detect where the real Gizmo is Jamie Reyes" **_the Scarab informs Blue Beetle. The Scarab scans the area to find the real Gizmo and sees him hiding _**"there Jamie Reyes" **_the Scarab tells Blue Beetle who turns his right arm into a staple gun and shoots Gizmo. _"Hey, what gives get this thing off me" _Gizmo struggles being trapped by Beetle's staple as the video illusions of Gizmo disappear.

"_We're out of here" _Robin tells Alpha Squad as he hacks the security door. _"Leaving so soon meat" _Black Beetle appears. _"Ooh you're in for it now" _said Gizmo who's still trapped in the Blue Beetle's staple. Black Beetle charges at the team and leaves Gizmo. _"Hey, get this thing off me. Stupid beetle" _Gizmo still struggle with the staple. Robin attacks Black Beetle with his staff but the armored alien punches Robin. Black Beetle attempts to attack a fallen Robin but Impulse uses super speed punching the large Beetle. The armored alien become frustrated and uses his Scarab to scan the speed Impulse. This would allow Black Beetle to detect his speed movement and knocks the speedster into a large basket of tomatoes.

"_I may not move as fast as you meat, but my Scarab processes faster than even you can run. Let alone think" _Black Beetle says this as approaches Impulse. Red Arrow shoots Black Beetle with an explosive arrow. Black Beetle doesn't feel it and approaches the archer but Impulse throws tomatoes at the armored alien. _"Now that's just a waste of good fruit" _Black Beetle is covering his face. _"No that's just a distraction" _Impulse tells Black Beetle as Red Arrow is about to shoot electric magnetic pulse arrow at Beetle, but Gizmo shoots an energy laser at the archer. _"That couldn't hold me" _Gizmo tells Blue Beetle who got free from the staple. _**"Gizmo" **_Alexander contacts him through the earpiece. _"Could this wait me and Black Beetle are dealing with the team" _Gizmo tells Alexander. _**"Forget about the team, let Black Beetle handle them. Just return to headquarters" **_Alexander tells Gizmo.

Gizmo uses his jetpack and exits Lexcorp Farms leaving Black Beetle to battle the team alone. _"You waste of meat" _Black Beetle stares at Gizmo retreating.

* * *

Atlantic Ocean April 9, 2016 12:13 a.m.

The Manta-Flyer docks with the Manta Sub. _"My son, I brought visitors" _Black Manta and Vandal Savage enters the room where Aqualad is still in a catatonic state. _"Robbed of life, even a noble death" _Black Manta says with a sad look then quickly turns anger _"I will have my revenge on the Martian witch that did this to him." "As a father myself, I understand your pain and the opportunity for vengeance will come but in the mean time, let's focus on making Kaldur'ahm whole again" _said Vandal Savage. An individual enters the room wearing a hood over his head and Savage tells Manta _"I've borrowed Psimon from Queen Bee for you and your boy. He'll sift Kaldur'ahm's mind for every fractured memory, every buried thought, by the time Psimon's work is complete; your son will be whole and Psimon will know about Kaldur'ahm than his own father."_

* * *

In Bayou Bartholomew; Alexander looks down at the floor. _"Sorry I had to tell you this but the Light is planning to get rid of you and the Enforcers should you fail or start a mutiny" _Sportsmaster tells Alexander. A portal open and out comes Gizmo. _"What's going on" _Gizmo notices the appearance of Sportsmaster, Tigress, Jinx, Harm, the Terror Twins, Black Spider, Ravager, Livewire and Alexander who is looking down at the floor. _"The Light is planning to eliminate us if we should fail" _Tigress tells Gizmo. _"I can't believe those no good sons of bitches are planning to kill us" _said Tommy Terror who's pissed off. _"Harm wants death on the Light and the Reach" _is what Harm said. _"Believe me; we will all get that opportunity but not just yet. I want to see how far this alliance of the Light and the Reach will go. Especially with Kaldur'ahm and Nightwing working undercover" _Alexander tells the Enforcers. The light blinks on Gizmo's backpack. _"It's there" _Gizmo tells Alexander. Alexander turns on the video screen which shows his father Lex Luthor and Vandal Savage.

"_**Did the children procure a sample of the additive?"**_

"_**As anticipated; the team was quite effective. We must really form our own."**_

The video screen shows four runaways that were rescued by the team.

* * *

**So It begins the Enforcers are going to enjoy The Light and the Reach not only destroy each other but get destroyed by the team as well**

**As for ****spencerlonewolf if you were thinking that the person who was going to betray the Light was Sportsmaster; you are absolutely right **


	22. Time to Play

Bayou Bartholomew April 9, 2016 2:30 a.m.

Ravager is talking to her father Deathstroke on the video screen. _**"What was so important that you wanted to speak to me" **_Deathstroke asks his daughter. _"Well we hardly spend time together. It's been almost a year since I've seen you. I was wonder if we are still on the same page. I still want to get on your good side" _Ravager responds. _**"Rose; you are right as always. We haven't spent time together you and I. Tell you what; let me get back to you. Black Manta wants me to do something" **_Deathstroke tells Rose as he temporary shuts the video screen off.

"_We hardly spend together. Really, really, really; that's the best thing you can come up with" _Tigress appears from the lounge. _"Well what would you say" _Rose asks Artemis. As Tigress was about say something; _"sorry Tigress, incoming call" _Ravager tells her. _**"Rose" **_Deathstroke appears on video screen. _"Go ahead dad" _said Ravager. _**"Black Manta wants you come to the Manta Sub. I'll be waiting for you" **_Deathstroke shuts off the video screen. _"Aw he said he'll be waiting for you" _Artemis puts her hand on Rose's shoulder. _"Right; waiting for me" _Ravager smiles at what she said as uses the father box, creating a portal, and goes through it.

* * *

Atlantic Ocean April 9, 2016 3:00 a.m.

In the Manta Sub; a portal opens and out comes Ravager who is greeted by her father. _"Rose; you're here" _Deathstroke says to his daughter. _"Why does Black Manta want to see me" _Ravager asks her father. _"Something happened to Psimon; he's in a catatonic state. Black Manta is in his son's quarters" _Deathstroke tells Ravager. She then heads to the quarters and as Ravager enters the quarters; she sees Red X, Black Manta, and Kaldur'ahm lying on the bed, and Psimon down on the floor.

"_My father told me what happened. How did Psimon end up in catatonic state" _Ravager asks Black Manta. _"When the Martian witch put my son in a catatonic state; she put a telepathic virus in his mind" _Black Manta tells Ravager. _"A telepathic virus" _Ravager raises her eyebrow. _"It's possible that the Martian did that" _said Red X. _**"What kind of fucking bullshit is that? Telepathic virus; my ass" **_Ravager says it in her mind. _"So, what do you want me to do" _Ravager asks Black Manta. _"I want you and Red X to kidnap Miss Martian. She did this to my son and she will fix him" _said a very vengeful Black Manta. _"Perfect" _is what Red X said. _**"Perfect indeed me and Nightwing, oh I'm sorry I mean Red X" **_Ravager says in her mind.

* * *

"_**One sip and you'll understand, our friends have come far beyond to help us send to teach, quench your thirst while we all bond, don't wait reach for a Reach, yeah in Strawberry-Mango or in Peach, reach for a Reach."**_

"_**From Lexcorp and the Reach"**_

In Bayou Bartholomew; the Enforcers consisting of Gizmo, Jinx, Rag Doll, Harley Quinn, Tigress, and Icicle Jr. just saw the commercial for the Reach fruit drink. _"What the fuck was that" _Icicle Jr. asks the Enforcers. _"Did you saw that tall green alien with that goofy smile" _Harley asks Icicle Jr. _"What an ego this guy have" _said Tigress. _"Loser" _said Gizmo who drinking juice but doesn't know he's drinking the Reach fruit juice. _"Um Gizmo" _Jinx tries to say something. _"What? Man this stuff is good. You should try this" _Gizmo drinking the Reach fruit juice. _"Gizmo" _Tigress shouts at him. _"Hey Icy; tell your tiger-bitch of a girlfriend something" _Gizmo tells Icicle Jr. _"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch" _the icy villain tells Gizmo while Tigress has a mean look on her face. _"What are you going to do about" _Gizmo threatens to shoot Icicle Jr. with mini laser cannon from his backpack. _"Nothing because you're doing it to yourself by drinking the Reach fruit juice"_ the icy villain smiles at Gizmo who's still drinking the juice.

Gizmo stops drinking and sees that he have been drinking the fruit juice by the Reach. _"Oh crud" _Gizmo starts spitting it out _"how come you idiots didn't tell me I was drinking this?" "Where's the fun in that" _Rag Doll asks Gizmo. _"Hey; it was you that brought this drink to HQ" _Gizmo says to Rag Doll. _"I didn't think you were going to drink it" _said Rag Doll. _"Why would you bring that drink made by the Reach to HQ? Let alone not knowing what's in that drink" _Tigress tell Rag Doll. _"I guess I didn't thought of that" _Rag Doll says to Tigress.

Alexander appears and notices Gizmo holding the Reach fruit drink in his hand. _"I can explain; Rag Doll let me drink this on purpose" _Gizmo tells Alexander. _"Relax Gizmo; nothing is going to happen to you" _said Alexander. _"How do you know" _Gizmo starts to panic. _"Based on the Reach fruit juice; it contains an additive that addicts the populace to the beverage and makes the people whoever drink becomes calm and without a care in the world" _Alexander tells Gizmo. _"How did you figure that out" _Harley asks Alexander. _"Um my father is Lex Luthor and plus I've been studying the Reach fruit beverage since Rag Doll had obtain it" _Alexander tells Harley.

"_What" _Jinx, Gizmo, Tigress, Harley, and Icicle Jr. said at the same time. _"Rag Doll; you didn't tell them about the Reach beverage" _Alexander asks Rag Doll. _"Oops must've forgotten" _is the only thing Rag Doll said. Alexander just rolled his eyes then says _"if the Reach's fruit juice is to make the people calm." "Wait a minute; do you think it have to do with the Meta-Gene" _Jinx asks Alexander. _"You're right. The Reach's main purpose is to use the Meta-Gene as a weapon, and since the runaways where scared of being abducted; if they drink that; it would be easy for the Reach to abduct more teens without restraint" _Alexander tells the Enforcers.

"_Well that's taking care of, but what about Aqualad? He's in a catatonic state, no thanks to the Martian" _said Icicle Jr. _"Already taking care" _Alexander says to Icicle Jr.

* * *

Chicago April 9, 2016 6:20 a.m.

_Recognize Miss Martian B05, Lagoon Boy B18_

Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy are in the junkyard after exiting the shed. _"I can't wait any longer, I have too many questions. Why have you been avoiding me? Why haven't returned my calls? What going on between you and Conner" _a worried Lagoon Boy asks Miss Martian. _"Nothing, I mean not what you're thinking" _Miss Martian says to Lagoon Boy. _"Then what; Angel Fish please" _Lagoon Boy is still worried about Miss Martian's distance.

"_Aw, are you guys having problems" _Ravager asks both L'gann and M'gann as she appears with Red X. Ravager then says _"you know they have people that specialize in relationship problems. You can try Maury Povich, or maybe Dr. Phil. Nah; with freaks like you; you might as well call Jerry Springer. Anyway; we have pressing business with the __Martian__." _As Lagoon Boy stares at Ravager in anger; she pulls her sword out getting a reflection of the sun temporary blinding both Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy. Lagoon Boy tries to see but Ravager delivers a double stomp taking down the Atlantean.

Miss Martian flies up and avoids a shuriken thrown by Red X. _**"Dick; is that you" **_Miss Martian ask him telepathically. _**"It's me Miss M, and I'm here to kidnap you" **_Red X responds telepathically. _**"What;" **_said M'gann as Red X throws shurikens at her and Miss Martian blows them away with telekinesis. _**"I need your help to save Kaldur but Ravager can't suspect I'm on **__**your**__** side, and neither can **__**La'gaan**__**, so I need you to make this abduction look good" **_Red X tells Miss Martian who's throwing shurikens at her. Miss Martian's eyes turn green and crush the incoming shurikens with her mind. She then uses telekinesis to lift two cars and throws them to Red X. He avoids one but for the second one, Red X does a matrix-like maneuver to avoid the second car. _**"You don't have to make it look that good" **_Red X says to Miss Martian.

Ravager tries to strike Lagoon Boy with her katana but avoids it only to a back kick by the daughter of Deathstroke. Lagoon Boy avoids another sword strike from Ravager. _"Lagoon Boy to team; were under attack at the Chicago's Zeta Tube. Requesting backup" _as he tries to contact the team. _**"Acknowledged; we're three minutes to the next Zeta Tube, but we're on our way" **_Arrowette tells Lagoon Boy as he kicks the car door and throws it at Ravager. She sees the car door and jumps kicking back to L'gann sending him flying to a small dumpster.

"_Bad idea calling for help; you're making things more difficult. Freaky fish guy" _Ravager approaches closer to Lagoon Boy. _"Who are you calling freaky fish guy" _said a pissed off Lagoon Boy who puffs up and charges at Ravager. Miss Martian continues to send cars towards Red X but jumps at them one by one and manages to take down the Martian. Lagoon Boy picks up a refrigerator and tries to hit Ravager but she jumps on top of the car. She kicks him three times before throwing an explosive pellet near Lagoon Boy. The explosion sends Lagoon Boy into some already debris on the floor.

Miss Martian sees it but Red X takes her down again. Ravager sees Lagoon Boy severely hurt "_now, that leg doesn't look good and __you__ know I hate to see any poor animal suffer but you aren't on __the Light__'s hit list. Let me give some __anesthetic__... for the pain" _who proceeds to punch Lagoon Boy knocking him out. Red X has Miss Martian pinned to ground but she sends flying with telekinesis. This would allow Red X to throw several explosive pellets near M'gann surrounding her in a ring of fire. Weakened by the fire; Ravager quickly place an inhibitor collar around the Martian's neck and electrocuting her.

The Manta-Flyer appears and Ravager along with Red X who has an unconscious Miss Martian on his shoulder enters the Flyer. As the Manta-Flyer departs;

_Recognize Superboy B04, Arrowette B07_

Superboy and Arrowette arrived from the Zeta Tube and sees Lagoon Boy down.

* * *

Tigress is on the rooftops of Gotham City where she is greeted by Harley Quinn and Jinx. _"Harley, Jinx; what are you guys doing here" _Tigress asks them both. _"We just needed some fresh air" _Jinx responds. _"Been thinking about what the Light is planning to do with us" _said Harley. _"Expendable; I still can't believe that they would do that" _Jinx tells Harley. _"It makes more sense why Lex Luthor wants to form a covert team with the abducted teens? To replace us with them" _Tigress says to both Quinn and Jinx. _"You're lucky your father doesn't approve of killing you and decided to side with the Enforcers" _Jinx says to Tigress. _"I guess deep down inside; he really loves you" _said Harley. Tigress smiles a little bit after both Harley and Jinx said that.

* * *

In the Manta Sub; Miss Martian awakens to see Black Manta, Red X, and Ravager in Kaldur'ahm's quarters. _"Welcome aboard, Martian. Let me make your situation perfectly clear. You are here to __psychically__ repair the damage you have done to my son's mind" _Black Manta tells Miss Martian. He then gets closer to the Martian's face grabbing the collar _"this inhibitor collar negates all your Martian abilities. In a moment; we will reinstate your telepathic power only, but before we do that; understand Deathstroke is watching at all times from beyond the range of your psychic power. If he precedes even a hint of trouble; he will press a button, which will activate substantially explosive charge in your collar. So don't lose your head." _Black Manta lets go of the collar and looks to the surveillance camera _"Deathstroke; activate her telepathy." _One of the lights of the inhibitor collar shuts off. Black Manta exits the quarters and looks back Miss Martian _"Now save my son or die." _As he leaves; Ravager follows looking back at Martian not saying a word and closes the door.

Black Manta heads back to his quarters saying to Ravager _"you can leave I have everything under control." "What's going to happen to the Martian once she restores your son's mind" _Ravager asks Black Manta. _"I will handle that personally" _Black Manta responds as he leaves. Ravager is about to use the father box leave when she confronted by a Manta Trooper. _"Is everything alright" _the Manta Trooper asks Ravager. _"Yes; everything is fine" _Ravager responds. _"Good" _as the Manta Trooper leaves. Ravager uses the father box to create a portal and enters through it.

* * *

At the headquarters in Bayou Bartholomew; a portal opens and Ravager appears. _"The Martian is in the Manta Sub repairing Aqualad's mind" _Ravager tells Alexander. _"Good; hopefully Miss Martian can fix the damage she'd done to Aqualad" _said Alexander. _"I hope Aqualad is thankful for what we're doing for him. Especially we have someone in the inside of the Manta Sub" _Ravager says to Alexander. "_Even if he's thankful or not; it doesn't matter. Once this is all over; the Enforcers will be the one that will destroy the team, and after we destroy the team; we're going after the Justice League. But for now I think it's time to "help" my father form a team of young operatives" _said Alexander who is observing the four abductees on the video screen.

* * *

**The next chapter involves the four abducted teens **


	23. Showdown Part 4 - The Unlikely Heroes

The Sky Dragon heads to Taos to locate and find four runaways. _"Your father wants us to attack the four runaways" _Tigress asks Alexander who's the video screen. _**"My father wants to form his own covert team for the Light. So, we have to pretend we're going after the runaways" **_Alexander responds to Tigress. _"Do we have to pretend we're working for the Reach" _Black Spider asks Alexander _**"I know you don't like that idea, but we have to make sure those four runaways are in the care of Lex Luthor" **_Alexander responds. Hazard asks Alexander _"how did your father know where the runaways are?" _Alexander responds _**"my father has been watching them for weeks. **__**Eduardo "Ed" Dorado, Jr.**__**, **__**Tye Longshadow**__**, **__**Asami "Sam" Koizumi**__**, and **__**Virgil Hawkins**__** are the runaways my father wants. Computer indicates that Virgil Hawkins used a pay phone to contact his parents. There are at a bus depot right now. You know what to do." **_After saying that; Alexander shuts off the video screen on his end.

"_Harm sees the bus depot but there are a bunch of people at the depot" _Harm tells the Enforcers. _"It looks like a swat team and a guy wearing a white coat" _said Icicle Jr. _"That's no swat team Junior, they work for STAR Labs. They're trying to bring the runaways back" _Hazard informs Icicle Jr. _"That's not going to happen. Hazard, Black Spider, Harm; head to the bus depot make sure the guards from STAR Labs don't get the runaways" _Tigress tells the three Enforcers. _"Just three of us" _Black Spider questions Tigress. _"There just four runaways; what damage they can do" _said Icicle Jr. Harm, Hazard, and Black Spider exits the Sky Dragon and heads to the bust depot.

* * *

In the bus depot; Asami notices the approach of Wilcox and some STAR guards. _"__トラブル！彼らは来ている_" Asami tries to warn the others. Eduardo and Virgil look at each other and the only thing Virgil says _"I have no idea."_

As Dr. Wilcox and the guards were getting closer; Harm appears and starts attacking the guards. One of them tries to shoot Harm but Black Spider traps him in a spider web. Wilcox the only one is face to face with Harm. _"What do you want" _said a scared Wilcox. _"Nothing that concerns you" _Harm responds with a sinister smiles as Wilcox gets tied up in a spider web. _"Don't worry; we will handle the runaways for you" _said Black Spider.

Inside the bus depot Asami, Eduardo, and Virgil just witnessed the guards and Wilcox down. "何がまさに起こったのか" Asami asks both Eduardo and Virgil but they can't understand her. Eduardo looks at the window and notices an individual wearing a grey trench coat with torn shoulder, four long claw marks on his face, blue jeans, and wielding a sword. _"We got trouble" _Eduardo tells Virgil. Virgil sees and recognizes him _"he's the one that abducted me." "_彼は何をしたいのですか" Asami asks them both. As the three stare at the approaching Harm; the vending machines start to malfunction causing the cans of the Reach fruit juice shooting out hitting the three. _"Did you do that" _Eduardo asks Virgil. _"It wasn't me" _Virgil tells Eduardo. _"He's right; I'm the one doing it" _said Hazard who appears. She grabs the can of the Reach fruit juice _"you should really try some of this. It's what the body need."_

"_What do you want with us" _Eduardo asks the female wearing red clothing. _'The Reach ordered us to capture you" _Black Spider appears as he is hanging upside down. _"We're not going anywhere" _Virgil stares at Black Spider with anger. Harm breaks the glass on the door and enters in _"Harm suggests you surrender or Harm will make you surrender." "_タイ; 覚ます" Asami tries to wake Tye as the three get closer. All of a sudden; Tye manifests a huge astral form, which tears the roof off the depot.

Blue Beetle arrives and notices his friend Tye in an astral form giant. _"Uh ookay not what I expected but" _said Blue Beetle who turns around and sees STAR personal are down. _"What the hell happened" _Blue asks as he gets slammed from behind by Tye who is still in his astral form. Tye picks up his friends _"Tye" _Eduardo says to him _"I don't think he can hear you" _Virgil tells Eduardo as Tye runs way with them in hand. _"That was unexpected" _said Hazard. Blue Beetle gets up but is unaware that Harm has his sword near Beetle's throat _"since the runaways escape; you will have to do." _Blue Beetle quickly transformed his two arms into blades and Beetle and Harm are in a weapon deadlock. _"Why are you after the runaways" _an angry Blue Beetle asks Harm. _"Harm doesn't need to you tell anything. Harm will enjoy hurting you" _Harm responds with a sinister smile.

While in a deadlock with Harm; Hazard uses her psionic powers at a nearby fire hydrant. She causes the hydrant to release water drenching Blue Beetle. Beetle tries to see but Black Spider traps him in a spider web. _"Well this is interesting; are you the only one the team sent" _Black Spider asks a trapped Blue Beetle who's struggling to get free. _"This is a waste, you didn't even put up a challenge" _Hazard says to Blue Beetle. _"Harm wants the pleasure of ending Blue Beetle's life" _as Harm draws his sword near Beetle as he viciously stares at Harm. Blue Beetle struggles with the spider web and he transforms his right hand into a sonic cannon. Blue Beetle sonic blasts Harm, Hazard, and Black Spider.

While the three Enforcers are down; Blue Beetle proceeds to transform his right hand into a staple gun, blasting Harm, Hazard, and Black Spider, trapping them in staples. _"That ought to hold you three" _as Blue Beetle flies to find Tye and the other. Beetle uses rocket boosters to make sure the Enforcers don't follow him. Harm manages to get the staple of him and helps Black Spider and Hazard. _"Great the Beetle is gone" _said a disappointed Harm. _"Tigress; be on point Blue Beetle is trying to get the runaways to go back to STAR Labs" _Hazard tells Tigress through the earpiece.

"_**Thanks for the heads up. We'll take it from here" **_Tigress tells Hazard.

* * *

Out in some woodland, Tye stops running, puts down his friends and dissipates his astral form. _"Come on man wake up" _Virgil tries to wake him. _"Tye" _as Eduardo does the same. _"Ugh how did I get? Ugh it happened again; I thought I was dreaming" _said Tye who finally woke up. _"No dream; trust me" _said Blue Beetle who appears _"I'm not here to hurt you, but you four need to go back to STAR." "Look; I recognize you. I know you're one of the good guys; one of the heroes that saved us all from the Reach" _Virgil tells Blue Beetle. _"But dude; you just don't get it" _Tye says to Beetle. _"No Tye I really do" _Beetle retracts his armor, showing Tye who he really is. _"Jamie" _is only thing Tye could say.

"_Yeah; it's me"_ Jamie tells Tye. _"How" _a confused Tye asks Jaime. _"It's a long story" _Jaime shows Tye and the others the Scarab _"but it started with this Scarab. It was created by the Reach to both give me powers and control me. So believe me ese I get it." "Fine; you're one of us. Except, you're flying around free as a beetle, and still expect to be lab rats for STAR" _Virgil tells Jamie. _"No more hermano, not for the Reach, or STAR" _said an upset Eduardo. _"He's right bro; you can't take us back there" _Tye tells Jaime. Placing his hand on his head; Jaime lets out a sigh _"Tye; what's the alternative? I let you run loose until the Reach snatches you up again."_

"_No, we're heading to my parent's place so they can" _Virgil tells Jaime by cuts him off saying _"get hurt or killed trying to protect you. That's your plan?" "__あなたは私たちを助ける__" _Asami; speaking in Japanese asks Jaime. _"__Hai; I'll help you" _Jaime responds. _"Dude... you speak Japanese" _a confused Tye asks Jaime. _"Scarab translates. Don't ask" _Jamie tells Tye. He then says to Tye, Virgil, Asami, and Eduardo _"alright new plan; I have this buddy Green Beetle. He helped me I think he can help you too. He's not far from here. I'll take you." _The four runaways look at each other and decide to follow Jaime.

* * *

At the Zeta Lab in STAR; _"you abandoned the search for my son and expect me not to worry. How can I let you talk me out of going" _said an irate Eduardo Sr. _"Because doctor you know Eduardo Jr. has a history of running away from family. Blue Beetle will find the children and bring them back" _Wilcox tells Eduardo Sr. _**"No he won't" **_they heard a demonic voice. _"Who said that" _Wilcox asked as he and Eduardo Sr. look around. _**"That would be me" **_a small purple portal opens and Kyd Wykkyd appears. _"How did an Enforcer get in here" _Eduardo Sr. asks Wilcox. _**"They will be plenty of time for answers, but for now; you and your partner might want to step away from the wall behind you" **_Kyd says to them both with an evil smile.

Wondering what Kyd Wykkyd meant; a wall of ice is created behind them. The wall of ice bursts open, throwing the scientists to the floor. Tigress, Icicle Jr., and See-More emerge from the opening. _"Greeting bitches" _See-More says to the two fallen scientists. _"Before we get down to business" _said Tigress who throws an Apokoliptan disc to the Zeta Tube. It explodes destroying the Zeta Tube. _"We can't have any Leaguers arriving via Zeta Tube" _Tigress tells both Wilcox and Eduardo Sr. Icicle Jr. grabs Eduardo Sr. _"where's Amazo?"_

* * *

As Jaime and the runaways walk along a deserted road, the cell phone rings. _"__Arrowette __qué pasa" _Jaime says on the phone. _**"Blue; your radio is down" **_Arrowette says over the phone. _"Kind of incognito at the moment ese" _Jaime tells Arrowette. _**"Well armor up; Tigress, Icicle Jr., See-More, and Kyd Wykkyd are attacking STAR Labs to steal the body parts of an android called Amazo; probably to incorporate it's tech. And since Amazo was capable of duplicating the powers of the Justice League; we can't let the Enforcers succeed" **_the female archer tells Blue Beetle. _"But I'm on the runaway team thing. I've um almost tracked them down" _Blue Beetle tells Arrowette. _**"That can wait. Zeta Tube is offline so only Flash and Impulse can get there fast enough and there both handing a crisis in **__**Malaysia. You're the only one close; Arrowette out" **_Cissie tells Beetle as she hangs up the phone on her end.

"_Minor setback" _Jaime tells the runaways. _"We heard; volume on your phone is maxed out" _said Virgil. _"Oh...Okay look; stay put and stay out of sight. I'll be back soon" _Jaime tells the runaways as he armors up before rocketing off. _"My dad could be in trouble" _said a worried Eduardo Jr. _"Dude; you hate your dad" _Tye says to Eduardo Jr. _"O, Only sometimes" _Eduardo Jr. responds. _"Hey it's cool if it were my dad nothing would keep me away. I'm with you" _Virgil understands Eduardo Junior's situation and will help him. _"So you two want to go back to the exact place we just escape from? Whatever; I'm in too. Sam" _said Tye as he; Virgil and Eduardo Jr. look to Asami for her answer.

"_私は何が起こっているのか見当がつかないが、私は従う__よ" _Asami responds as she gives them the thumbs up.

* * *

The four runaways arrive at STAR, Virgil having carried Tye and himself on a manhole cover, Ed teleporting himself and Sam using her power to propel herself across the ground. _"Doesn't look like anyone is attacking" _said Virgil. As they continue to look at the building; they see Blue Beetle being thrown out the window and landing on the ground. _"Jaime" _Tye asks him who is lying on the ground hurt when Tommy Terror who's wearing an alien tech headpiece; appears from the window and double stomps an already fallen Blue Beetle. Tommy then proceeds to punch Blue Beetle multiple times while he's down. _"We got to save Beetle" _Virgil tells Tye, Eduardo Jr., and Asami.

"_I'll help Jaime; you guys go into STAR Labs. Make sure no one else gets hurt...Go" _Tye says to groups. As Virgil, Eduardo Jr., and Asami went to STAR Labs; _"Okay I can do this. Grandfather's been teaching me focus this since I was eight. Breathe, inside, breathe and be" _Tye focuses himself, projects an astral form and goes after Tommy Terror. _"Thought you would put up a challenge bug; you shouldn't come alone" _Tommy grabs Beetle by the throat. Tommy Terror was about to deliver a blow to Blue Beetle when he notices a giant shadow figure. _"What in tarn nation" _Tommy turns around and sees a giant astral individual. Tye in astral form grabs Tommy and slams him down.

In STAR's vault; See-More is scanning the boxes with his X-Ray vision. _"Hey I don't see Amazo's head" _See-More tells Tigress. She looks at Eduardo Sr. with an angry look _"where is Amazo's head?" "The Justice League sent the head to another location as insurance" _said a fearful Eduardo Sr. _"Well since you're honest; I can reward you for your honesty" _Tigress takes out her katana and attempt to end Eduardo's life but not until Eduardo Jr. teleports near his father and teleports them both out of the vault.

"_You teleported….with another person" _Eduardo Sr. says to his son who is still in pain. _"I was….motivated"_ Eduardo Jr. tells his father who is in pain as well. Virgil and Asami arrive and see both Eduardo and Eduardo Jr. in pain. _"We'll run interference" _Virgil tells them both. _"I like to see you try" _Tigress challenges Virgil. Sam propels herself at Tigress but she is met by Icicle Junior's giant ice-like hammer knocking her out. _"Care to try to stop us" _Icicle Jr. asks Virgil. He responds by hopping on the manhole cover and attempt to attack with his powers but a small opens in front of Virgil and Kyd Wykkyd appears taking down Virgil. _**"Sorry sparky but you're not doing anything" **_Kyd Wykkyd tells Virgil while Wykkyd pins him down.

"_I'm going to enjoy this" _See-More has his eye helmet set on laser vision. See-More is about to blast Virgil when Tye's hand comes through the ceiling, grabbing See-More. _"Didn't see that coming" _said Tigress as Icicle Jr., and Kyd Wykkyd sees See-More getting grabbed by Tye. Blue Beetle arrives _"that's it Tye now pull." _Tye proceeds to throw See-More in air. Beetle to See-More and plasma blast him sending See-More to the ground. When the smoke clears; See-More has his force field eye surrounding him from preventing any damage. _"Really; is that the best you got? There is a reason why I'm an Enforcer" _an angry See-More blasts Blue Beetle with his eye laser.

Blue Beetle dodges the blast but hits Tye's astral form, causing it to dissipate. Virgil appears and manages to catch Tye before falling to the ground. Beetle moves to attack See-More but Tommy Terror super leaps to Blue Beetle slamming down to the ground. _"Yo Tommy move" _See-More tells Tommy as he delivers a barrage of eyes missiles to Blue Beetle. The smoke clears and Blue Beetle is unharmed. _"I could care less if you are an Enforcer" _said an enraged Blue Beetle who sonic blasts both Enforcers, but it doesn't faze Tommy Terror.

"_Didn't like that; how about we up the decibel" _as Blue Beetle tries it again with a continuous, high-powered beam. _"Sorry son but thanks to the headpiece I'm wearing your sonic blast isn't doing nothing" _Tommy slowing down but is still attempt go after Blue Beetle. The High powered sonic blast is also hitting the laboratory, and the building begins to crumble. Tye and Virgil see the building getting destroyed by Beetle's full powered sonic blast. Virgil goes to Blue Beetle _"Beetle stop; volume is still maxed out and there people in there." "First things first" _Blue Beetle ignores him transforming his other hand into sonic cannon blasting Tommy Terror further back. _"Just how well do you know this guy" _Virgil asks Tye. _"Hey Jaime is fighting a muscular behemoth; cut him some okay" _Tye responds. _"Whatever we've bystanders to save" _Virgil dismisses Tye's response and head to STAR Labs.

Inside the building, Asami rescues Eduardo, using her powers to bounce them outside. _"Wait Asami; mi hijo, my son" _a worried Eduardo Sr. tells Asami.

"どう致しまして。さて、私を許してください" Asami says to Eduardo as she heads back inside. Meanwhile, _"this way" _Eduardo Jr. guides Neut and a group of guards to a door. _"Thanks; glad you came back" _Neut says to Eduardo Jr. _"It's temporary" _Eduardo tells Neut. Virgil magnetically lifts some girders that is trapping the guard, and helps him out, as Sam takes Dr. Wilcox. As Blue Beetle continues the battle with the Enforcers, Virgil and Asami put their rescuees down by the STAR Labs sign. _"Virgil, Asami san; _ありがとう_; thank you" _Wilcox tells them both for saving them. The pair then meets Ed and Tye as they emerge from the building.

"_I think we got everyone out" _Tye tells Eduardo, Virgil, and Asami when Tommy Terror is blasted through the building, landing nearby. Blue Beetle flies in through the hole and moves to attack, but before he can, Icicle Jr. appears and ice blasts the four runaways trapping them in ice. _"Sacrifice your victory or the runaways suffer frostbite" _Icicle Jr. tells Blue Beetle as the four runaways are shivering. _"You shouldn't run your mouth" _as Blue Beetle generates energy weapon on his chest and tries to blast Icicle Jr., but See-More manages to create an eye force field protecting the icy villain. Beetle then charges after the Enforcers, leaving the runaways to free themselves with their own powers.

"_Your friend was going to sacrifice us" _an angry Eduardo Jr. tells Tye. He doesn't respond to what Eduardo said. Beetle and the Enforcers continue to fight, when the Sky Dragon appears. _**"Frostbite; time to go" **_Tigress tell Icicle Jr. through the earpiece. _"See-More, Tommy; we're out of here" _Icicle Jr. says to both Tommy and See-More. Blue Beetle sees the Sky Dragon _"you're not going anymore" _as he attempts to sonic blast the flying jet, but See-More blasts Beetle with another barrage of eye missiles. After the eye missile hit Beetle; Icicle Jr. ice blasts him incasing Blue Beetle in ice. _"That's not going to hold" _Icicle Jr. tells Tommy and See-More. Blue Beetle breaks free from the ice. _"Shit; you're right" _said See-More as he along with Icicle Jr. and Tommy Terror head to the Sky Dragon.

"_Babe; let's get out here" _Icicle Jr. tells Tigress. _"Don't have to tell me twice" _Tigress pilots the Sky Dragon and begins to depart. Blue Beetle viciously stares at the Sky Dragon as it leaves _"cowards."_

* * *

Bayou Bartholomew May 13, 2016 1:30 p.m.

In the Enforcer headquarters, Alexander is talking to his father on the video screen. _"I hope this helped you father" _said Alexander. _**"It did; sending the Enforcers to attack STAR Labs worked out marvelously. Now it's time for me to seal the deal. Thank you my son" **_Lex Luthor praises Alexander as he shuts off the video screen. _"Enjoy your operatives; father because we already played the game and now it's time to finish it" _said Alexander as he has a sinister smile.

* * *

**The next chapter shit is about to get real trust me. I'll give you hint: The Light and the Reach all in one place **


	24. All Good Things Come to an End

Santa Prisca June 19, 2016 1:00 a.m.

In an underground cavern underneath the island, the lights flicker on. Both Black Beetle and Deathstroke enter the caves on opposite sides. They look into the cave, and each other. Both nodding as they stand aside so their respective can enter. Black Beetle brings out the Reach Ambassador, Scientist and several Reach security guards. On the opposite side; Deathstroke brings out Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Black Manta, the Brain, Kaldur'ahm, Tigress, Ubu, Monsieur Mallah, and Alexander Luthor.

"_Ambassador" _Vandal Savage greets the agent of the Reach. _"Savage" _the Reach ambassador greets the immortal villain. _"As head of security for the Reach; I must insist no masks be worn in this summit" _Black Beetle tells the members of the Light. _"Simply because you insist is no guarantee" _Black Manta chafes at what Black Beetle said. _"Manta; if you wouldn't mind. After all we are among friends" _Ra's reasons with Black Manta.

Black Manta growls and takes off his helmet. Red X takes off his mask whispers to Kaldur'ahm _"we are in over our heads." _Kaldur'ahm shushes him as Deathstroke takes off his mask. _"Satisfied" _Ra's tells Black Beetle who doesn't responds.

"_Excellent. Then with these formalities out of the way" _said Ambassador.

Vandal Savage smiles _"Let us begin."_

* * *

"_And the rest of the Light; won't they be joining us" _Ambassador notices the absence of Lex Luthor and Queen Bee. _"Our more public members are occupied conducting damage control to mitigate your recent defeats" _Ra's responds to Ambassador. _"And in any case, we are sufficient" _Savage tells Ambassador. _"Fine; I know you called this summit but the Reach come with grievances against the Light. Please explain how the young Earth champions were allowed access to the Bialyan scarab temple under your control" _Ambassador asks Vandal Savage.

"_If I may respond" _Aqualad tries to reply. _"No you may not. Manta; keep your whelp meat silent" _Black Beetle orders Manta to keep his son from speaking. _"Beetle; your insolence grows progressively less; charming" _Black Manta tells Beetle. Vandal Savage steps in _"my friends; I think we can all agree that in recent days no one has done more sacrifice more for both the Light and the Reach than Kaldur'ahm. That is why he was entrusted with security for this summit and why he's entitled to a voice."_

"_Off course; he may speak" _Ambassador agrees what Savage said. _"Thank you Ambassador" _as Aqualad proceeds to step forward to the center _"we acknowledged your concerns over the actions of my former team but you must acknowledged that the Light could not have known the sufficient of the temple or their ancient Earth magic could overcome Reach technology to free Blue Beetle and Green Beetle from your thrall. If the Reach had been more forthcoming about how long ago their scarab was sent to infiltrate Earth with a beetle warrior; the Light might've made the connection to the temple, and certainly would've provided better security for it."_

"_I told you I wanted to study how Blue Beetle's scarab has crashed prior to putting it back on mode. If you have followed my advice; we would've known about the temple and" _Scientist tells Ambassador but didn't get to finish what she was to say when he turn around glaring at her. _"Apologies; I spoke out of term" _the Scientist tells Ambassador. _"No my dear; you were quite correct to call your master's tactics into question. The Light has provided everything the Reach required, and you aliens let it slip away" _Black Manta tells the Reach of their failures.

"_I don't believe this is a productive direction for our discussion" _Ambassador tells Black Manta.

"_No; your public approval ratings is at a record low. As are sales of the Reach drinks; which you have hoped would enslave the populace" _Ra's tells Ambassador one of his failures.

"_You allowed the young heroes you kidnapped to be rescued by the very teenagers; who's Meta-Genes you enhanced" _Vandal Savage points out another of Ambassador's failure.

"_After allowing their escape as well" _Black Manta says to Ambassador.

"_Worst of all; Blue Beetle and Green Beetle have slipped from your grasp and fallen to the hands of the enemy; the Justice League" _Aqualad tells Ambassador.

Alexander joins Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Black Manta, and Kaldur'ahm "_and you blame us after everything the Light has done for you; my father giving you and the Reach access to the Lex Corp Farms to produce your soft drink and Black Manta sending his troopers including Kaldur'ahm to capture teenagers."_

Ambassador; who is angry with recent failures tries to maintain his cool _"rest ashore both Beetles will soon return to the fold. In fact; Black Beetle has been summoned to Earth from his post guarding access to the key chamber on the War World."_

"_To kill Blue and Green" _Black Beetle tells the Light.

"_So that their scarabs maybe reset and installed upon new host bodies that will forever be slaves to the Reach" _theScientist informs the Light.

"_So do not question us on that score or any other. Remember; the Earth is now the property of the Reach and per our original agreement; the Light is merely our favorite agents amongst the humans" _Ambassador says to the Light.

"_Show the proper respect or suffer the consequences" _Black Beetle tells the Light.

"_Are you threatening the Light" _Alexander asks Black Beetle.

"_No agreement exists that makes us slaves of Black Manta" _Manta steps forward telling Beetle_._

"_No agreement exists that guarantees the life of Black Manta" _Black Beetle steps forward to Manta.

"_Manta guarantees that himself" _as he gets into Black Beetle's face; Manta takes out a built-in rocket launcher and Black Beetle responds by generating an energy weapon on his chest.

"_This is not good" _said Alexander.

"_It's seems we have a standoff" _said Ra's al Ghul as Deathstroke prepares to take out his battle staff.

Black Beetle tells Ra's _"no we don't"_ who then swats Black Manta aside. This prompts Deathstroke and Red X to intervene and attack Black Beetle. Deathstoke uses his battle staff to attack Black Beetle, as Red X delivers physical attacks to the large armored warrior. Deathstroke strikes Black Beetle on the chest where his energy weapon is generated. The Reach security guards decide to intervene as well and shoot Red X and Deathstroke. Red X blocks a stinger bolt that would have hit Ra's al Ghul.

"_Apologizes Great One" _Red X tells Ra's. _"Non necessary child, you have my….thanks" _Ra's tells Red X but secretly is drawn to the Glamour Charm around his neck. Alexander energy blasts two of the Reach security guards as Red X recovers trapping four more guards in an "X" adhesive restraint. Black Beetle is still struggling with Deathstroke as the armored warrior transforms his right arm into a blade trying to attack. Deathstroke flips backwards and Alexander shoots an energy laser, damaging Black Beetle's armor. While trying to recover Black Manta takes this opportunity to charge after him but _"enough, we are allies not enemies. Any conflict between us only benefits our true opponents; the Justice League and their sidekicks" _Kaldur'ahm gets in between both Black Manta and his father.

"_So, let's get on the same page. If we continue playing the blame game; then this alliance will crumble" _Alexander tells both the Light and the Reach.

"_Kaldur'ahm and Alexander are quite correct" _Vandal Savage tells Ambassador.

"_Agreed; we must not allow petty disagreements to drive a wedge between us. Gratitude Kaldur'ahm and to you as well Alexander" _said Ambassador who turns his attention to Black Beetle _"stand down warrior."_

"_Ambassador" _Black Beetle clenched his teeth in anger.

"_Stand down" _Ambassador order Black Beetle in an anger tone.

Black Beetle growls in anger and heads to the trapped security guards and frees them. Black Manta lowers the built-in rocket launcher and steps aside.

"_Should we not be concerned that Superman, Batman, the Lanterns, and the rest will soon return to Earth and once again, sway public opinion to their side" _Aqualad tells both the Light and the Reach.

"_Superman and those accused with him will never leave Rimbor. The attack we've forced them to make on that world. Plus a few well placed bribes has guaranteed their convictions" _Savage tells Kaldur'ahm.

"_And the Green Lanterns are forbidden by Guardian Treaty from returning to Earth. Now that we've convinced U.N. Secretary __Tsen__g to welcome us here, as for public opinion; I wouldn't be concerned though the tide has turned to a certain degree. It would be a simple matter to build on the foundation of has truths we already used to discredit the League in order to…discredit them again" _Ambassadors tell the Light but notices Ra's al Ghul walking to an unmasked Red X as everyone looks on.

"_Great One" _Red X asks him as Ra's grabs the Glamour Charm, and rips it off his neck. The spell dissipates, revealing Red X to be Nightwing much to everyone's shock except Alexander who smiles in the background.

Vandal Savage glares at Aqualad's lieutenant _"Nightwing."_

"_I don't understand I thought Nightwing was dead" _Ambassador is still in shock.

"_So did we all but it seems Red X is Nightwing" _said Savage.

"_This is a Glamour Charm, created I wager Zatanna, Dr. Fate to hide Nightwing's true identity" _Ra's tell Vandal Savage and Ambassador as Nightwing stares at Great One in anger.

"_But Kaldur'ahm killed Nightwing. If he lives and disguise as his lieutenant then that means" _said Ambassador as Black Beetle then says _"that means Aqualad duped them all, including his own father" _who then laughs at Black Manta and Aqualad who shows his anger towards Black Beetle. _"Kill them both" _Ambassador shows frustration tells Black Beetle. The large armored alien transforms both his arms into blades when; _"no, you will not kill my son" _as Black Manta steps in between Black Beetle and his son. _"He's right" _said Deathstroke who proceeds to shoot Aqualad and then Nightwing _"the Light takes care of its own."_

"_Kaldur" _is what a sad Manta says to his dying son. _"It's too late father, I have already…won" _Aqualad has a triumphant look on his face. With his dying breath, Kaldur releases a dead-man switch he's been holding in his hand. The device activates a hologram of Kaldur'ahm.

"_**If you are watching this; then your summit is truly over. The Light and the Reach deserve each other, both sides played at being partners. But the Reach believes the Light to be their naïve tools of conquest. When that; the Light has manipulated the Reach from day one."**_

"_Shut this off" _a pissed off Vandal Savage tells Deathstroke. _"How" _Slade asks Savage.

The video starts showing clips as the hologram of Kalur'ahm continues **"**_**It was the Light that brought Earth to the Reach's attention by sending the Justice League to Rimbor. The Light set their trap and the Reach snapped at the bait, fulfilling the Light's desire to thrust our world into the galactic spotlight. Part of their perverse survival of the fittest scheme for the planet. Which they believe will transform the Earth and the Light into the eventually rulers of the Milky Way."**_

The Hologram of Kaldur'ahm continues to show more clips _**"though the Light made a deal to help the Reach take Earth; they have also sabotaged the Reach's effects. They kept the enhanced meta-teens of the Reach's hands, they added neutralizing agent to the Reach's drink so Earth's population could not become servile, and they turn public opinion against the Reach and they intentionally allow the team access to the scarab temple to cleanse Blue and Green Beetle. So you see any agenda I've side imagine they shared was nothing but a well-crafted illusion. I trust I have shattered that illusion, as well as whatever remains of this sorry alliance. Goodnight" **_as the hologram of Kaldur'ahm shuts off.

"_Kaldur, Kaldur; what have you done" _Black Manta asks his dead son.

"_He has in death done more-"_Vandal Savage responds but is interrupted by the evil laughter of Alexander. The Reach and the Light are disturbed by Alexander laughing at what just happened. _"I don't see what's so funny" _an angry Vandal Savage says to Alexander who's still laughing.

Alexander stops laughing _"this is what's funny; it happened four years ago when the Light tried to get Superboy, Miss Martian, and Red Arrow to join by blackmailing them with their secrets. And it backfired and the team successfully defeated the Light. And four years later; déjà vu, only this time Kaldur'ahm and Nightwing worked undercover and played the Light including the Reach as well" _Alexander starts laughing again.

"_You do not seem so shocked by this" _the Scientist says to Alexander. Then Black Beetle glares at Alexander in anger _"he knew the whole the time. He knew Aqualad was duping them from the beginning."_

Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, and the rest look at Alexander. _"Tell me that Black Beetle is lying" _Vandal Savage in anger asks Alexander. _"Beetle's right I did knew. I knew everything about Aqualad's so called betrayal to the team and the Justice League was a ruse" _Alexander has a smirk on his face.

"_Alexander; I want to know why you didn't tell us" _a demanding Ra's al Ghul approaches Lex Luthor's son.

"_Kindly get out of my face Great One, because I got some questions of my own. When were you going to tell me that the Enforcers and I are expandable? Why you and the Light were planning to kill us" _Alexander asks Ra's al Ghul. _"Sportsmaster" _is the only thing Savage says. _"I didn't know you were a detective Savage. I mean you can figure out who told the Enforcers about the Light planning to kill us, but you couldn't figure out about Aqualad and Nightwing working undercover" _Alexander tells Savage, pointing out his failure.

"_I will rip out your heart and give it to your father" _Vandal Savage threatens Alexander. The son of Lex Luthor approaches Black Manta who goes on his knees saying to Manta's face _"what's going through your mind Manta? You finding out after all this time, your son Kaldur'ahm played you like a fool. I guess you can say that you and Ocean Master have one thing in common. You are both disgraceful" _as Alexander laughs while Black Manta starts to show anger.

"_I'm sorry to do this Alexander, but you leave me no chose. Brain; do it" _Ra's tells Alexander. _"Oh is Brain going to destroy the headquarters in Bayou Bartholomew with the bomb you guys planted. The same bomb Gizmo disarmed" _Alexander says to Great One. _"We never told Sportsmaster about that" _Ra's al Ghul's eyes wide open telling Vandal Savage. _"Someone else did" _said Savage who's still in anger.

"_I grew tired; the Enforcer grew tired you and the Light treating us like garbage and having to clean up your mess. As of right now the Enforcers are now their own organization. The Enforcers will be calling the shots, and the Enforcers will be ones that will defeat the Justice League and their so called sidekicks" _Alexander tells the Light.

He takes out the father box activating it to open a boom tube. Alexander looks back at Vandal Savage _"you know there's an old saying; you've made your bed, now lie in it." _Alexander goes through the boom tube and looks back; at the Reach and the Light _"if I was you Savage, you might want to focus your attention on Ambassador as he is glaring at you in anger" _and disappears through the boom tube. Vandal Savage still shows anger as Ambassador starts to look at Savage in anger.

* * *

Bayou Bartholomew June 19, 2016 3:50 a.m.

A boom tube opens and Alexander emerges from it. He enters the headquarters which is completely empty and only Gizmo and Hazard are there. _"Gizmo; is the bomb set" _Alexander asks Gizmo. _"Already done" _Gizmo responds as he hands Alexander the remote. _"So, what happened" _Hazard asks Alexander. _"It's all over. Aqualad and Nightwing expose the Light and the Reach and their so called alliance was a ruse. The Light was using the Reach the whole entire time. Gizmo, Hazard; take the Sky Dragon and head to our new place" _Alexander tells both Hazard and Gizmo.

"_What about you" _Hazard asks Alexander. _"I will wait here for the team to show up" _

Alexander responds to Hazard. Alexander goes outside and stands in front of Enforcer Headquarters. The Sky Dragon departs from the headquarters and Alexander stands there with his arms spread open _"come and get me."_

* * *

**I hope you love this chapter and I think you will. I will be doing one more chapter until this story takes a hiatus but don't worry I will be back continuing this story again.**


	25. One Chapter Ends, Another Chapter Begins

Bayou Bartholomew June 19, 2016 11:00 p.m.

The Bio-Ship heads to the headquarters to defeat the Enforcers. The ship lands and the team exit the Bio-Ship. _"So this is Enforcer headquarters" _Kid Flash says to Aqualad. _"This is where the Enforcers and the Light were working together until the Light showed their true colors and was trying to eliminate the Enforcers" _Aqualad tells the speedster. _"So not crash" _is what Impulse said.

"_Too bad we have to stop them" _said Blue Beetle. As the team was about go into Enforcer Headquarters; the place explodes, destroying the headquarters. The team looks on as they see the place of the Enforcers being completely gone.

"_Um what just happened" _Wonder Girl asks herself. _"It had to be done" _Alexander responds who appears before the team. _"You're alone that was stupid" _Blue Beetle tells Alexander. He doesn't say anything and just gives Beetle a smirk. Lagoon Boy glares at Alexander in anger, puffs up and grabs him by the throat _"what are you smiling at Alexander?" "Get your hands off me" _Alexander tells Lagoon Boy.

"_Why should I" _L'gann is still in anger and his hands still on Alexander's throat. _"L'gann; let him go" _Aqualad tells Lagoon Boy. He doesn't listen to Aqualad and still holding Alexander by the throat. _"Lagoon Boy; let Alexander go now" _as Arrowette shouts at him, and finally releases the hold Lagoon Boy had on Alexander.

"_What's preventing us from kicking you ass" _the female archer asks Alexander. _"If it wasn't for me; Miss Martian would've been dead by now" _Alexander responds. The team except for Aqualad and Nightwing are confused by Alexander's response. _"What do you mean if it wasn't for you" _Bumblebee asked. Alexander responds to Bumblebee and the team _"the day Miss Martian probed Aqualad's mind; she found out the truth about him working deep undercover, the murder of Nightwing was staged, and that they destroyed Mount Justice. Black Manta wanted vengeance against the Martian, but Vandal Savage insisted on making Kaldur'ahm whole again so Savage enlisted the services of Psimon to restore his mind but when Nightwing found out about it the next day, he decided to take matters into his own hands and placed Psimon in a catatonic state. Psimon did find out about Nightwing and Aqualad working undercover, but it was too late; Psimon didn't get chance to say anything because he was already poisoned._

_It was a brilliant move by Nightwing to make sure Psimon doesn't find about Aqualad. The only way to restore Kaldur'ahm mind was to capture Miss Martian, in which Nightwing convinces Black Manta to do so. Manta agrees only the condition Nightwing takes Ravager to capture the Martian. Once they both arrived to Chicago; Ravager was dealing with Lagoon Boy while Nightwing disguised at Red X deals with Miss Martian. Off course both Nightwing and Martian had to maintain that fact they need to make the abduction look good and can't let Ravager and Lagoon Boy know."_

"_Yeah but you already knew about our deception" _said Nightwing.

Alexander responds _"yes I did, the Enforcer knew as well. That is why the Enforcers were watching the assault on Cape Canaveral, Aqualad "killing" Nightwing, and Tigress watching the four members of your team at Blüdhaven."_

"_Dude; how did know" _Kid Flash asks Alexander. _"Ravager placed a tracking device on the Manta-Flyer. It tracked the Flyer's every move" _Alexander tells Kid Flash before the speedster could finish.

"_Now I know what you're wondering; how Miss Martian did escaped the Manta Sub? What plan did Aqualad and Nightwing had while Miss Martian was aboard the sub" _Alexander asks the team. Both Aqualad and Nightwing look at each other then look back at Alexander with Aqualad responding _"nothing, we had no plan for Miss Martian escaping the sub."_

"_You're right because I was one that orchestrated Miss Martian's escape from Black Manta, and to make sure your cover remains safe" _Alexander tells Aqualad.

"_It makes more sense since you weren't too surprised about the Light and the Reach being exposed" _Nightwing says to Alexander.

"_Why did you help us" _the female archer asks.

"_Oh please I wasn't helping the team or the Justice League. I did this because I was sick and tired being treated like a scapegoat. The Enforcers were tired of being treated like scapegoats. The Light used the Injustice League, the Reach, and the Enforcers. We are no longer working for the Light. We are our own organization and we will be the ones that will defeat the team of sidekicks and the Justice League" _Alexander responds.

"_Great now we got to deal with the Enforcers" _said Impulse.

"_At least we don't have to deal with the Light anymore hermano" _Blue Beetle says to Impulse.

After Blue Beetle said that; Alexander starts laughing. _"I don't get the joke. What's so funny" _Kid Flash asks Alexander.

Alexander smiles saying _"you honestly think you have defeated the Light? As long as there is dark; there is always light. The Light never descends into darkness. The Light will be back and will try to take over this world."_

Alexander then takes out the father box and activates it to open a boom tube. He heads to the portal _"I hope you and the team defeats Black Beetle, I hope the Justice League is clear from all charges against Rimbor, and I hope you don't let the Reach destroy Earth. Once this is all over; you will have the Enforcers to deal with. Farewell." _Alexander enters the boom tube and disappears.

"_What do we do now" _Kid Flash asks Aqualad.

"_We have bigger problems; we have to stop Black Beetle" _Aqualad tells the speedster.

"_We will have to worry about Alexander and the Enforcers at another time" _said Nightwing.

* * *

_Twenty-four hours later; the team have defeated the Reach but at a terrible cost. At the __North Magnetic Pole in the Arctic; Flash and Impulse found the last magnetic field disruptor after the team successfully defused all twenty disruptors._

_Flash and Impulse could not defuse the last disruptor and went chrysalis. The resulting magnetic rift it created threatened to tear the Earth apart. Only the efforts of the Flash, Kid Flash, and Impulse closed the rift. However, there was a cost._

_The Batplane descends on the location, disgorging __Nightwing__, Superboy, Blue Beetle, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Arrowette who see Flash, Kid Flash, and Impulse stopping the rift. _ _As the three speedsters were closing the rift; Barry Allen became the locus of the rift's energies as the speedsters siphoned it off. His body eventually lost cohesion, and he died at the Arctic, saving the world._

_Shortly after, the chrysalis is neutralized, and Kid Flash and Impulse finally stop running, completely exhausted. Everyone is happy, until they notice Barry's absence. No one says a word until Kid Flash tells the team "my uncle wants me live up the name the fasted man alive."_

_The Justice League returns to Earth and sees Mount Justice is completely destroyed. Superman asks himself "are we too late?" Batman then informs the other Leaguers that the team is arriving. Batman asks what happen but Aqualad responds "fear not the crisis have passed, but at a terrible cost."_

_Wally goes to see his aunt __Iris. He breaks down into tears, and they comfort each other._

* * *

_Two weeks later on Independence Day; there is a celebration as the Green Lanterns escorts the Reach ship to stand trial before the Guardians of the Universe. Members of the Justice League are in the Watch Tower watching the news of G. Gordon Godfrey announcing the resignation of Secretary General Tseng and he promotes Lex Luthor as his replacement. Superman is disgusted by this turns off the broadcast. In the memorial garden; Wally who is now wearing Flash's costume is approached by Arrowette who is wearing civilian clothes. She tells him that he is honoring Barry's memory and that he would be proud. Wally notices Arrowette is not in costume and that Cissie tells him that she needs a break. Cissie also tells him that she wanted to do something that she has never done before. Wally then asks if she will ever come back; she smiles responds you bet I will._

_Robin and Wonder Girl welcomes the newest member of the team; Virgil, who asks them to call him Static, but both Robin and Wonder Girl want to know about the others. Static tells them that the others were getting out of the hero game. Superboy notices that Tim and Cassie are holding hands and asks Miss Martian long they have been a couple. __Miss Martian tells him that Cassie got the courage to kiss Tim after she realized how short life was. As Miss Martian and Superboy agrees that that kind of courage can be hard to come by,_

** "_Team; report to the mission room" _**Aqualad contacts the team.

In the mission room; "_having stop the Reach invasion and broken the Light in half; the team will now operate out of the Watchtower. Side by side with the League not because Mount Justice was destroyed because you've earned it" _Batman tells the team.

"_And so we'll leave you to it" _said Black Canary as the other member of the Justice League leave.

"_This team has had successes, but much remains to be done. Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy; you're Alpha. B'arzz O'oomm has called from Mars he needs help. Batgirl, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Guardian; you're Beta. Lex Corp is bringing out the Reach soft drink under a new name. We need proof" _Aqualad gives the team new missions.

Arrowette looks to the team and smiles _"business as usual" _then takes her leave.

"_The rest of you are Gamma, and will investigate Nightwing's lead on the whereabouts of Alexander and the Enforcers including Vandal Savage's next move" _Aqualad tells the rest of the team.

* * *

Apokolips July 5, 2016 1:16 a.m.

Vandal Savage reaches Apokolips aboard the Warworld. Savage exits through a Boom tube to a hallway, walks past Desaad and G. Gordon Godfrey, and reaches the end to meet with Darkseid. They shake hands and Savage remarks, _"Business as usual."_

* * *

Easter Island July 5, 2016 2:00 a.m.

A fortress rises from the body of water next to the stone face statues. Inside the fortress Alexander with a short red-haired female who is wearing a mask. Alexander extends his hand out to the female and she extends her hand which of them wields a wrist mounted blades. They both shake hands and Alexander says _"business as usual."_ Alexander focuses his attention to the Enforcers as well as Sportsmaster, Brother Blood, and Gorilla Grodd.

"_For four years; we have been the dogs working for the Light to stop the Justice League and their team from interfering. Times have change we've became nothing more than slave to them. The Light wanted to get rid of us, but they couldn't because we are not only younger than them but smarter as well. We will enforce no one but ourselves. We are the society of secrets. We are the legion of their doom. We are the Enforcers."_

"_Enforcers" _as the other Enforcers shouts altogether.

* * *

**Well that's it I'm taking a hiatus with this story but worry I will be back with new chapters, new villain joining the Enforcers and new heroes joining the team. By the way take a guess of the female individual that is shaking hands with Alexander. Their new headquarters is similar to the one from Justice League Doom. Thank you giving this story reviews and don't worry I will be doing this story again don't worry. Just a remind take a guess of the female shaking hands with Alexander.**


	26. Major Announcement

Major Announcement! Since a lot people were reading my story the "Light's Enforcers";I want you give me review or send me a private message. Should continue with this story or make a sequel.


End file.
